Destinos Partilhados
by Shamps-e-Washu
Summary: Enquanto estivermos com essas correntes, partilharemos do mesmo destino. LxLight Yaoi.CAP 17: Uma noite para lavar a alma, em todos os sentidos. Capítulo com cenas lemon.
1. Quando isso começou?

**DISCLAIMER: **DN e seus personagens não nos pertencem, isso é apenas um fanfic despretenciosa com intuito de divertimento (e correção de certas 'injustiças' que todos conhecemos muito bem...)  
**  
Contém spoilers do anime e do mangá, ao menos até o episódio 25.**

IMPORTANTE: os capítulos que contém cenas lemon/hentai estarão devidamente sinalizados, para que os leitores que não curtem esse tipo de cena possam pula-lás.  
**  
**Boa leitura!!! **  
**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Capítulo 1**

**Quando isso começou?**

- Nossa, de novo? É sempre assim...você podia ao menos repor quando faz isso, né? Avoado. - enquanto falava, o rapaz de cabelos castanhos se dirigia ao armário superior da cozinha, pegando um dos muitos pacotes fechados de açúcar em cubinhos.

- Mas ainda não acabou. Ainda tem dois. - uma voz serena respondeu, aparentemente vinda de um cômodo próximo. Na cozinha, ouviu-se um suspiro.

- E por que você deu pra deixar esses restinhos agora? Tique novo depois dessa idade? Era só o que faltava...

- Não fui eu. Deve ter sido coisa da Mei. - o dono da voz serena aproximou-se, retirando os dois cubinhos solitários do açucareiro direto para a boca. - Pronto, agora não tem mais nada.

- Muito..agradecido... - apenas sorriu, despejando o pacote novo no açucareiro, após lavá-lo rapidamente - Precisamos cortar logo essa maniazinha, antes que ela fique igual a você.

- Hum? Ah, certamente que sim.Sua mãe jamais perdoaria... - sorriu também, pegando com naturalidade o pote de açúcar.

- É ! E nem eu! - tirou o açucareiro da mão do outro, guardando-o. Depois, virou-se para ele. - E você prometeu diminuir o açúcar, ao menos puro desse jeito.

- Tá, tá...já entendi.- colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, e voltou a atenção para o cesto de frutas cheio de maçãs.

- Isso, coma uma maçã que é mais saudável. - adoçou levemente o café, com expressão satisfeita, e olhou pela janela - Ah, olha só que dia lindo! É a perfeita manhã de domingo. Aposto que a mãe e o pai estão se divertindo muito com... - parou a frase, encarando uma cena incomum ao virar-se para dentro novamente. – Lawliet ???

- Faz tempo que não me chama assim, Raito-kun. Sabe, eu gosto. - sorriu, ignorando a surpresa do outro ao vê-lo pegar quase todas as maçãs do cesto e depositá-las na pia. Abriu a torneira para lavá-las.

- Para você é sempre no tudo ou nada, hein... - Raito coçou a cabeça, incrédulo - Achei que fosse comer UMA maçã.

- Eu não vou comer todas essas maçãs. - enquanto falava, abria os armários, pegando o que precisava. - Vou preparar algo para nós.

- Uma torta? Andou aprendendo mais receitas, é? - aproximou-se, interessado.

- Não é torta, não. É bem mais pueril. Consegue deduzir, pelos ingredientes? - apontou a mesa da cozinha, com os itens dispostos. Raito colocou a mão no queixo, como se estivesse diante de importantes pistas para um caso difícil.

- Hum...deixe-me pensar...maçãs...muitas, inclusive ...açúcar...calda...palitinhos de madeira na mesma quantidade das maçãs...hum...é o suficiente para eu chegar a uma conclusão! - virou-se para L, mostrando seu tradicional sorriso de vitória.

- E qual é a conclusão? - disse serenamente, embora a visão daquele sorriso fizesse seu coração reagir como quando se ouve, sem aviso, uma música querida e há muito tempo esquecida no fundo do coração.

- Aposto em maçãs do amor.

- Incrível, Raito-kun! - arregalou os olhos, em uma surpresa de brincadeira - Você é mesmo um dos maiores detetives da atualidade, perdendo apenas para L, como bem dizem!

- É, eu sou! E um dia vou superar esse tal de L, pode crer! - piscou, ajeitando a camisa de um jeito um pouco espalhafatoso.

- Hum, vai é?Acho que vai ser difícil, mas se há alguém capaz, deve ser você...quem sabe, não é?

- Heh! Pode confiar! Afinal, eu resolvi o caso da maçã do amor com uma rapidez impressionante, fale a verdade.

- Em tempo recorde!Nem precisou analisar os utensílios de cozinha. - pegou uma das panelas e foi para o fogão - Notável...tem certeza de que você mesmo não é o L e só está me enganando? - aproximou-se dele, estudando-o, com expressão desconfiada.

-Heh! Diga-me você...- encostou-se na mesa, cruzando uma perna na frente da outra, fazendo pose só para ser melhor analisado.

- Não, não pode ser...foi só uma brincadeira.Afinal, sabendo a idade de Yagami Raito, não é difícil deduzir que, quando ele ainda estava na escola fundamental, L já resolvia casos internacionais.

- Hunf! - cruzou os braços, inconformado - Isso é apelação, seu detetive de quinta. O que L diria de uma dedução assim?

- "Perfeitamente correta". - disse, o encarando de perto.

- Vá fazer suas maçãs do amor, docinho.

- Nossas maçãs. - virou-se de volta para o fogão, levando de brinde uma mão boba de Raito na parte de trás.

- Olha a retaguarda, detetive!

- E o que o faz pensar que eu não estava atento? - olhou de esguelha, piscando.

- Safado. - riu-se - Estarei na sala, então, para não te atrapalhar. - desencostou-se da mesa, deu-lhe um beijo no rosto e saiu, girando nos calcanhares.

Raito jogou-se no sofá e espreguiçou-se, aproveitando esse raro momento de descanso mental. Mas, sendo como era, não agüentou muito tempo sem um livro na mão. Dirigiu-se à estante, e, correndo os dedos pelas prateleiras, selecionou um título aleatoriamente.Sorriu, julgando ter escolhido bem. Sonhos de uma Noite de Verão, de Sheakespeare, era um de seus favoritos.

Voltou ao sofá. Não podia ver o que L fazia na cozinha, mas imaginava todos os seus movimentos. Ele não costumava cozinhar, e, inocente, não fazia idéia do quão gracioso era ao fazer isso. Ao menos para Raito.

Ele sempre tinha sido assim. Desde o começo. Mesmo escondido sob uma camada de impassividade fria e calculista, por vezes a ternura encontrava uma brecha e transparecia em um gesto, um sorriso inesperado, um meneio mais demorado de cabeça. No mínimo, eram detalhes que atraíam a atenção de Raito como um ímã.

Na cozinha, L preparava sua obra culinária calmamente. O velho hábito de segurar as coisas do seu jeito particular tornava o processo ainda mais lento, mas não se importava, pois não havia motivo para ter pressa. A última coisa que queria era ver esse dia acabar rapidamente.

Fitou as maçãs alinhadas, prontas para receberem a calda e os confeitos. Certamente Raito reclamaria de exagero na cobertura e na quantidade, diria algo relativo à taxa de glicose e diabetes e comeria apenas uma maçã. Mas depois, passaria o dia inteiro elogiando a doçura do beijo dele. É assim que ele é. Por mais duras que sejam suas reclamações, elas sempre vêm com uma cobertura de mel para adoçar.

Enfiou o dedo no pote de mel, como que completando seus pensamentos, e sorriu. Gostava de dizer que Raito pensava demais em tudo, mas a verdade é que o mesmo acontecia com ele. Agora mesmo, sozinho na cozinha, lembranças vinham à sua mente.  
Suspirou, satisfeito, pensando em tudo o que tiveram de passar para chegar a essa tranqüila e pacífica manhã de domingo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Começo a me questionar se isso é REALMENTE necessário.

- Você concordou com as condições.

Raito estava parado em frente à porta do quarto, com expressão desconfortável. Inicialmente, não havia posto empecilhos às condições de L para ser libertado e dar continuidade às investigações, mas agora pensava que tinha sido ingênuo demais.

Parecia uma boa idéia estar sob vigilância ininterrupta e fora da cadeia ao mesmo tempo, mas só neste exato momento, quase à meia-noite do primeiro dia fora da cela, se dava conta de uma coisa.

Ele teria que dormir algemado a outro cara.

Indiferente a isso, L caminhava para dentro do quarto, sem se importar em puxar a algema de Raito no processo.

- Ai! Cuidado aí, Ryuuzaki! - disse, irritadiço, pela sexta ou sétima vez. Sentia-se um palerma por ter passado o dia inteiro tomando cuidado para não limitar os próprios movimentos e os do amigo, apenas para vê-lo agir e se mexer como se não houvesse um Raito preso a ele. Sem alternativa, adentrou o cômodo também.

- E como vai ser? – desafiou, os braços cruzados. L apenas o fitou, e apontou na direção da cama.

- Seu pijama está ali. Quer escolher o lado?

Não apenas o que foi dito, mas como foi dito, significou a gota d'água para o já impaciente Yagami Raito.Respirou fundo, se controlando para não partir para a ignorância e perder a dignidade que lhe restava . Agora tinha certeza do que já desconfiava.

Ryuuzaki podia ser o maior detetive do mundo, mas isso não eliminava o fato de que era também um maldito sádico. Raito era capaz de jurar que, por trás da expressão vazia, ele se divertia feito louco vendo-o em todas aquelas situações constrangedoras, humilhantes, dolorosas e assustadoras.

Mas não daria mais prazer a ele do que o mínimo inevitável. Nunca.

- Eu fico com o lado esquerdo, então. - sorriu, se dirigindo para a cama. - Isso vai ser interessante...quer dizer, estou surpreso só de saber que você dorme! E em uma cama!

- Tem muitas coisas a meu respeito que você não sabe, Raito-kun. - disse enquanto soltava a algema para colocarem o pijama. Raito tomou o cuidado de ficar de costas, decidido a conservar uma fração de sua privacidade.

- Isso é algo que você não precisa me dizer... enfim,é melhor dormirmos...

Antes mesmo que percebesse, já estava novamente algemado ao detetive. Respirou fundo. Aceitara as regras do jogo, e não era um trapaceiro, só não sabia aonde isso poderia levá-los - provavelmente ao ódio extremo pela convivência forçada. Deitou-se pensando nisso.

_- Eu não gostaria de odiá-lo, e vou me esforçar para isso. É um bom amigo. Espero que continue sendo depois que tudo isso acabar..._

Olhou na direção dele, que havia se deitado de roupa mesmo. Isso não era surpreendente. Como estava com o braço passado na frente dos olhos, não dava para saber se dormia ou não.

- Então, boa noite, Ryuuzaki.

- Boa noite, Raito-kun.

L ainda demorou algum tempo para dormir, aproveitando a quietude da noite para ramificar suas linhas de raciocínio e traçar novas possibilidades sobre o caso - que complicava a cada dia, levando-o a tomar medidas extremas. Sabia que muito do que fazia ia contra qualquer princípio de direitos humanos e poderia render "alguns" tipos de processo, mas felizmente conseguira bons colaboradores tão dispostos a capturar Kira quanto ele.Os apreciava muito, mas não negava a simpatia especial por Raito, o mais próximo a ele em muitos aspectos.

E ele era o principal suspeito. Talvez fosse justamente essa semelhança a força motora que o levasse a insistir tanto no jovem Yagami.

_- Parece que o sono está desviando a minha linha de raciocínio..._ - Virou-se para o lado oposto a Raito, disposto a dormir.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_- Claro, porque desgraça pouca é bobagem._

Era esse o pensamento-síntese da situação em que Raito se encontrava agora. Ele contemplava o teto, concentrado. Talvez tantos dias enclausurado tivessem afetado mais do que o esperado o seu metabolismo. Talvez fosse efeito do estresse emocional.Mas, no momento, as causas não importavam - o fato era um só: precisava de um banheiro urgente, ou a situação se tornaria degradante ao extremo.

_-A questão é: eu não quero esse cara do meu lado nesse momento...é vergonhoso...mas que droga, eu preciso ir agora!!_ - cruzou uma perna sobre a outra, tentando ganhar tempo - _Eu já estaria envergonhado o bastante sozinho...não, tem que ter outro jeito!_

Então, lhe ocorreu. Ryuuzaki tinha que ter uma chave com ele em algum lugar, afinal...se arrependeu de não ter prestado atenção enquanto colocava o pijama. E ele estava com a mesma roupa...

_-O que é pior...?_ - suspirou - _Ora, dane-se... eu preciso disso...e não vou deixá-lo se divertir me vendo assim, suando e com disfunção intestinal!_

Aproximou-se devagar, verificando se L estava mesmo dormindo. Parecia que sim. Primeiro, correu os olhos, vendo se encontrava algum volume de chave sem precisar encostar nele.

_- Mesmo dormindo, ele permanece nessa posição esquisita e com o dedo na boca...o tique é mais sério do que parece.É como uma criança..._ - demorou-se um instante observando - _Certo, não vai ter jeito mesmo!_

Colocou um dedo bem devagar no bolso de trás, procurando a chave. Não havia nada. Resolveu colocar a mão inteira para se certificar, afinal era uma chave pequena. Nada. Igualmente no outro bolso.

Suspirou, tomando coragem. Já não tinha sido agradável, e, para não ser pior, precisava calcular bem a posição do bolso da frente, o que ficava complicado com L naquela posição.

Escorregou a mão com suavidade, se inclinando o mínimo possível e tentando enxergar na escuridão. Tateando, encontrou o início do bolso.

_- Isso!!!_ - sorriu, satisfeito pela perfeição. Mas foi cedo demais, pois, no instante em que direcionou a mão para o bolso, o detetive se movimentou um pouco e Raito não pôde evitar tocar a área de risco.

-OUCH !!!- tirou a mão rápido, sem poder evitar o grito.Foi o bastante para os olhos do amigo adormecido se abrirem repentinamente.

- Algum problema, Raito-kun? - L acendeu a luz do abajur.

- ...

- Você está vermelho?

- ...

- Que cheiro é esse?

Raito se enfiou debaixo do lençol, as mãos no estômago. A dor pareceu aumentar com a humilhação, e sentia o rosto queimar.

- Não é nada! Volta a dormir!

Ouviu o som da algema se soltando.

- Com esse cheiro, não dá. Vá se limpar.

Depois de alguns segundos, Raito juntou forças e, sem opção, correu até o banheiro sem olhar para os lados. L coçou a cabeça, e pegou o telefone.

- Watari, traga lençóis e pijamas limpos, por favor. E...remédio para o estômago.

Mesmo que Raito estivesse torcendo para que L já estivesse dormindo quando ele voltasse, o que demorou um tempo, isso não aconteceu. Pelo contrário, a impressão era de que o aguardava sentado na cama, o que fez o garoto sentir-se pior ainda.

- Tome aquilo, Raito-kun. Vai se sentir melhor. - disse, apontando o remédio que Watari trouxera.

-Não, obrigado, já estou bem. - apressou-se em vestir-se e deitar-se – E obrigado pelo pijama limpo.

- Tudo bem. - colocou a algema novamente nele - Porque não me chamou, se precisava ir ao banheiro?

A naturalidade de L, ao mostrar o óbvio a se fazer, deixou Raito envergonhado. Coçou a nuca, sem olhar para o outro.

- É meio embaraçoso... mas...é verdade, foi pior assim.

- Tem certeza de que não quer o remédio? Ainda está pálido.

- Eu estou bem. Está mesmo tão preocupado?

- Bem, eu me importo com você, embora não pareça. Não é minha intenção te deixar doente.

Desta vez, não foi por raiva ou dor que Raito sentiu o rosto queimar.

-Hum...obrigado, Ryuuzaki.Mas estou mesmo bem. Eu só não esperava que você fosse me deixar sozinho tão facilmente...

L meneou a cabeça para o lado e piscou.

- Se você fosse Kira e isso fosse armação sua, não acho que teria escolhido algo tão constrangedor.Kira é orgulhoso e esperto o bastante para pensar em alguma coisa.

- Obrigado...eu acho...boa noite, então! - virou-se rápido para dormir, sem saber se contente ou não com a resposta.

- Além disso... Kira não esperaria uma atitude gentil de minha parte, já que somos inimigos e ele conhece meus métodos.

- Hum... então foi só por isso que você foi gentil? - um sentimento de tristeza atingiu Raito, sem explicação.

- Não. Só estou dizendo que Kira não sabe que posso ser gentil.

- Então - virou-se repentinamente - Posso esperar que o próximo ato de gentileza seu será uma armadilha para ver se eu ajo como Kira ou não, me aproveitando desse seu lado que Kira ainda não conhece?

Raito estava disposto a iniciar uma discussão, mas o sorriso largo que L abriu tirou-lhe todo o ânimo para isso.

- É por essas e outras que Raito-kun é tão incrível e eu desejo seriamente que não seja Kira.Boa noite.

L deitou-se novamente, sem ver o olhar paralisado de Raito perante a reação do detetive.

- Boa...noite...então..._então, se eu não for Kira, você será gentil comigo sinceramente?_

- _Pois, se você não for Kira, posso ser gentil com você sem receios._

E com esses pensamentos enchendo o coração de ambos, adormeceram.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas finais:** bem, como vocês vão perceber no decorrer da fic, ela tem algumas diferenças de tempo, pois começou a ser escrita quando nós não tínhamos visto tudo de DN ainda... mas nada que comprometa a história. Esperamos que gostem e continuem lendo!

Fortes emoções virão!!!!E _fluffy moments_ também...

**Shamps e Washu**


	2. Aproximação

**DISCLAIMER: **DN e seus personagens não nos pertencem, isso é apenas um fanfic despretenciosa com intuito de divertimento (e correção de certas 'injustiças' que todos conhecemos muito bem...)  
**  
Contém spoilers do anime e do mangá, ao menos até o episódio 25.**

**IMPORTANTE:** os capítulos que contém cenas lemon/hentai estarão devidamente sinalizados, para que os leitores que não curtem esse tipo de cena possam pula-lás.

Origada a todos que leram, comentaram e voltaram!Chegamos ao capítulo 2, esperamos que se divirtam. Boa leitura!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aproximação**

Conforme os dias passavam, o ódio mortal que Raito previa não se instalou. Ao menos, não dava sinal de que apareceria. Apesar de ele volta e meia se sentir incomodado com a falta de privacidade e as manias estranhas de L, estava conseguindo levar tudo a um bom termo – e o objetivo de capturar Kira consumia toda a sua energia.

Mas, sinceramente, aquela depressão do detetive estava começando a incomodar. Partiram para a ignorância uma vez, o que não adiantou muito para melhorar o humor de L e só piorou o de Raito.

Para completar... Misa.

Onde quer que Raito fosse, lá estava a garota, pedindo por um pouco da atenção do menino. Este não tinha a menor vontade de corresponder, mas também não a repelia de uma vez por todas. E as indiretas pareciam ser completamente ineficazes. Era sempre a mesma coisa:

- Mas Raitinhooooo...você passa mais tempo com o Ryuuzaki do que com a Misa-misa!!!Misa é sua namorada! – Raito lembrava de como ela falava e saltitava, agarrando-lhe o braço como uma criança pidona.

-_Ela pode ter aqueles... todos aqueles atributos que Deus lhe deu, mas basta abrir a boca para estragar tudo.Francamente..._

De todas as garotas com quem Raito já havia tido algum tipo de relacionamento, Misa Amane era a que menos fazia seu tipo. Na verdade, modelos cabeça-de-vento nunca chegaram nem perto de sua preferência, mesmo com seus lindos rostinhos e pernas lisinhas.

-_Se ao menos ela fosse um pouco mais... nem digo esperta, mas com a inteligência normal de um ser humano...o suficiente para uns cinco, dez minutos de conversa...e também seria bom se fosse um pouco mais séria._

_- Um pouco mais... como o Ryuuzaki._

Raito piscou, espantado com o próprio pensamento - desde quando aquele detetive estranho (e do sexo masculino) era base de comparação para o tipo de namorada que ele deveria ter?

Concentrou-se no trabalho, mas não por muito tempo, pois ouviu a voz característica da jovem _popstar_ gritando seu nome corredor afora.

- Raitinhooooooooo!!! - pulou no colo dele, sem prestar atenção na cara aborrecida de Ryuuzaki ao ter a corrente puxada - Misa sentiu muitas saudades!!!

- Ah...claro..eu..eu também, Misa...voltou cedo, né?

- Sim!!!Não é ótimo, Raitinho?

-É. Agora pode ir pro seu quarto?Estou trabalhando.

- Nyaaaaa!!! Mas Misa quer namorar...ficar com Raitinho!

- Estou trabalhando, já disse... é muito importante... - a retirou de seu colo com o máximo de delicadeza possível, a empurrando levemente. Resmungando e fazendo bico, a loirinha finalmente foi convencida a deixar o recinto.

- Você sempre é tão frio com Misa. - Ryuuzaki se manifestou.

- Eu apenas não posso me distrair.Não estou em clima de namoro com tudo isso... - olhou de volta para o monitor - E, quanto mais cedo isso terminar, mais cedo posso voltar à vida normal.

- Entendo. Deve ser o que mais quer, não é verdade?

Raito não respondeu, hesitando por um momento. Apesar de ter dito a frase mais óbvia possível, a simples lembrança do tédio que dominava sua vida anterior lhe causava um embrulho no estômago. E, após os acontecimentos recentes, voltar se tornaria ainda pior.

- Pois é.Minha vida normal, de volta.E o mesmo vale para você, não é?

- Para mim? - estranhou a pergunta, como se ela não fizesse sentido. Raito entendeu logo.

- Ah, claro... esta deve ser a sua vida normal...desculpe, não é algo que todas as pessoas vivem, não é? - deu um sorrisinho amigável, enquanto L devorava o décimo bombom da caixa a sua frente.

- Confesso que o caso Kira é único em vários sentidos, mas realmente não é tão diferente do que estou acostumado.

- Você tem uma vida bem agitada mesmo.

Ficaram os dois em silêncio por um tempo, apenas o som dos teclados enchendo o ambiente.

- De certa forma, invejo você. - Se entreolharam.

Riram da dupla confissão sincronizada e não disseram mais nada, apenas imaginando o que exatamente era tão invejável em suas próprias vidas. Mas ainda preferiam ficar em silêncio a ter de confessar o que invejavam no outro, caso fossem perguntados.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Estou dizendo, isso não vai durar... não tem como.

- Porque eles não podem sossegar?Na verdade, a gente não é obrigado a aceitar uma coisa dessas!

- Deve ser efeito da convivência forçada... bem...ao menos é uma explicação...

- Não importa a explicação, ainda é um comportamento anormal!

Enquanto Raito e L cumpriam a obrigação do encontro com Misa, os detetives conversavam a respeito dos acontecimentos da última semana: a seqüência incrível de brigas entre os dois acorrentados. A fase de adaptação realmente estava se tornando complicada. Além de a investigação estar empacada, o humor de Ryuuzaki só piorava, e as suspeitas sobre Raito não ajudavam em nada.

- Qualquer dia, eles se matam... - Aizawa suspirou - Daí sim, estamos feitos.

-É inacreditável. Quer dizer, em uma hora estão bem amigos, rindo juntos e conversando no nível de gênios, e de repente, do nada, PAM! - Matsuda bateu as duas palmas em um ruído surdo - Começam a se chutar e xingar feito cão e gato.

- É uma amizade complexa.Mas ainda sim, uma amizade. - Mogi completou.

- Falando neles... - Aizawa indicou com a cabeça a direção da porta, de onde já era possível ouvir as reclamações de Raito e as réplicas estóicas de L.

Todos voltaram às suas posições no clássico modo 'não é comigo', enquanto a dupla subia as escadas, envolvida em mais uma discussão onde se ouviam muitos _'Eu não sou Kira!_', _'Vá ao banheiro antes de ir para a cama_' e etc.

- Você anda tão estressado, Raito-kun.Quer apanhar, digo, brigar de no..?

Antes que terminasse, um soco já voava em sua direção, e por um milímetro não o acertou.

- Você está mais rápido.

L puxou a corrente, forçando ambos a entrarem no quarto já trocando golpes. Entre socos, pontapés e ofensas variadas, Raito descontava toda a frustração acumulada. Decididamente, nunca havia brigado tanto na sua vida - afinal, sempre fora o aluno-modelo, o filho perfeito. Mas Ryuuzaki conseguia tirá-lo do sério e despertar emoções que ele se imaginava incapaz de sentir até então.

Já L se surpreendia cada vez mais com as reações de Raito, tão diferente do garoto que havia espionado por uma semana, ou com quem convivia no colégio. Ele não era perfeito, e isso ia ficando cada vez mais claro.

Embora o instinto aguçado de Ryuuzaki dissesse que havia causas ocultas por trás dessa mudança radical, não tinha bases científicas ou provas concretas para afirmar nada. Mas que alguma coisa havia acontecido ao final da primeira semana de cárcere de Yagami, ah, isso com certeza.

Entretidos na luta, os dois não perceberam que seus movimentos os deixavam cada vez mais próximos, até que seus pulsos ficaram completamente enrolados nas correntes. Para completar, um puxão mais forte os fez perder o equilíbrio e ambos caíram ao chão.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, imóveis, se encarando. Além dos pulsos, L percebeu que uma volta da corrente havia passado na altura da barriga de Raito e de suas próprias costas, tornando a situação mais difícil e a posição extremamente comprometedora.

- Olha só o que você... - Raito começou a se debater, mas parou imediatamente, enrubescendo e percebendo o perigo - Mova essas pernas, droga!!!

- Se eu movê-las vai ser pior ainda... a não ser que você queira muito que eu faça isso.

- CALE-SE!Não quero o seu... se esfregando no meu...tsc...se levanta um pouco, pelo menos!!!

- Não consigo me levantar o suficiente. Agüente um pouco.

- Tá difícil...com esse bafo na minha cara.

- Não é tão ruim assim.É doce.

- Não fale assim, é constrangedor!!!! - Raito enrubesceu mais ainda, mas tinha que admitir que era verdade.

- O seu bafo de maçã também não é ruim. - sorriu. Desta vez, Raito ficou sem ar e pareceu ter levado um choque.

- SAI LOGO DE CIMA DE MIM, SEU ANORMAL!!!!

- Agora é você que está se mexendo demais!!! CALMA! - L segurou-lhe os pulsos, prendendo ao chão um Raito completamente vermelho e com batimentos cardíacos acelerados.

- Ryuu...zaki?

- Calma. Isso é fácil de resolver.

L moveu um dedo na direção da algema e deslizou um milímetro, revelando o compartimento secreto com a micro chave. Raito bufou.

- Por que você não fez isso antes?????

- Você nem deu tempo. Pronto. – desvencilhou-se da algema e saiu de cima dele – Se desenrosque agora. Aproveite e coloque o pijama.

- Você não manda em mim...seu anormal. – disse isso, mas foi na direção da cama e pegou o pijama – E não olhe para mim!!!

Ryuuzaki continuava quieto sentado no chão. Raito foi se trocar atrás da porta do armário, e depois se deitou na cama sem dizer nada. Quando percebeu, já estava novamente algemado ao detetive. Temeroso, se afastou ao máximo.

- Eu não vou te atacar, então pare de agir como se eu fosse.

- Eu sei lá do que você é capaz...

- Posso dizer o mesmo de você.

- Certamente eu não faria nada, hum, estranho.

- E o que eu fiz de estranho?

Raito teve vontade de dizer algo como _"o que você não faz de estranho?",_ mas se conteve. Respirou fundo e se virou para L, encontrando os olhos penetrantes de sempre.

- Você parecia – ruborizou levemente – Estar...gostando.

O silêncio de Ryuuzaki obrigou Raito a repetir, sendo mais específico. L ainda ficou em silêncio um tempo, antes de responder.

- Só porque não fiz um escândalo, não quer dizer que eu estava gostando. A situação foi incrivelmente patética, e só me restou aceitar isso.

- Ah, então era só uma brincadeira??? – Raito revirou os olhos, incrédulo.

- Bem, você realmente tem hálito de maçã. Maçã é melhor que alho, por exemplo.

-Não é essa a questão!!!!!! – Raito elevou um pouco a voz, sem perceber que ruborizava cada vez mais – Bem...só não faça mais isso, ok?

- Realmente, não está nos meus planos. Não seja tão dramático e sheakesperiano, ok?

- Hah! – Raito soltou um sorrisinho convencido – E o que você sabe sobre Sheakespeare?

Em resposta, L recitou um verso do autor em questão, perfeito em todos os detalhes. Raito não se fez de rogado.

- Macbeth, ato 2, cena 1.

- Está certo. E o que vem depois?

Em um inglês sem falhas, Raito declamou a fala seguinte. Continuaram até terminar a cena que haviam começado, e ambos pareciam empolgados com a brincadeira. Estenderam-se nisso, ora jogando versos para o outro adivinhar de que peça era, ora completando cenas inteiras em dueto.

- Raito-kun realmente tem um inglês primoroso. É como o de um nativo.

- Assim como seu japonês. Eu não diria que você vinha da Europa se não tivesse me contado.

- Você seria capaz de chegar a essa conclusão mais cedo ou mais tarde. De qualquer forma, foi uma brincadeira interessante.

- Como assim?Já está entregando os pontos?

- Quer continuar? O que sugere agora?

Depois de uma pausa, pensativo, Raito iniciou a brincadeira novamente, com empolgação ao falar.

_-_"Píramo, acorda! Fala, estás mudo? Acabou tudo; da voz roupeu-se-me a corda. Sinto-me louca."

L sorriu. Completou o conhecido verso logo em seguida.

_-_"A essa tua boca, essa boca açucarada, levou a Morte de negro porte, deixando-me abandonada. Chorei bastante."

- "Parca gigante, de aparência falsa e treda, já lhe cortaste do belo engaste o fio vital de seda. Língua, calada! Vem, bela espada, coloca-me aos pés de Deus."

- "A que foi linda, Tisbe, aqui finda, a todos dizendo adeus, adeus, adeus..."

_-_"O Luar e o Leão ficaram para enterrar os mortos."

Declamaram a última frase juntos, olhando nos olhos um do outro, e permaneceram assim, em silêncio. Sem perceberem, haviam se aproximado bastante.

- Seu inglês e literatura são realmente perfeitos, Raito-kun.

- Lisonja-me sinceramente, vindo de um inglês de sangue.

- Além do talento para dramaturgia. Não que me surpreenda... – pensou em falar algo como '_vindo de um suspeito de ser Kira'_, mas, dessa vez, calou-se. Raito sorriu tristemente, parecendo entender o significado da falta de palavras.

- Obrigado, Ryuuzaki. Por mais que a gente tenha se estranhado ultimamente, é sempre enriquecedor conversar amigavelmente com você.

- Idem. A propósito, Sonhos de uma Noite de Verão é uma das minhas favoritas.

- Minha também. Quem sabe um dia, nós possamos assistir juntos. Não é?

- Espero que esse dia chegue logo. – imaginou que ver a expressão de Raito ao assistir a peça seria um espetáculo à parte, tendo por base o brilho que brotou nos olhos dele quando começou a declamar os versos.

Um olhar que, até então, ele não acreditava existir naquele garoto.

- Você deve estar com sono, Raito-kun. Boa noite. – virou-se, encolhido na posição típica, e fechou os olhos.

- Boa noite... – ainda se demorou um tempo observando a figura pacata e infantil de Ryuuzaki, o casulo de uma mente brilhante. Sorriu sem se dar conta.

_- Sinto-me bem. Deve ser...meu tédio se esvaindo. Por mais que tenha aprontado comigo, L, isso é obra sua. Obrigado. Realmente, te devo essa._

Adormeceram, dispostos a ignorar o sentimento estranho que tomara ambos quando se viram caídos no chão e quase abraçados. Mas, oras, todos têm seus segredos, e o direito de fazerem o possível para mantê-los a salvo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas Finais: **ok, sabemos...cadê o lemon???Calma, as cenas fortes virão, com certeza...deixa os meninos cozinharem um pouco!Haha!!! No próximo capítulo já teremos um ensaio/evil/

De qualquer forma, escrever essas cenas _fluffys_ é tão legal... D

**No próximo capítulo:** Sonhos!Atos desesperados!Dores, brigas e fraquezas expostas!E quem sabe, mais alguma coisa! Nos vemos lá!


	3. Janelas

**DISCLAIMER: **DN e seus personagens não nos pertencem, isso é apenas um fanfic despretenciosa com intuito de divertimento (e correção de certas 'injustiças' que todos conhecemos muito bem...)  
**  
Contém spoilers do anime e do mangá, ao menos até o episódio 25.**

**IMPORTANTE:** os capítulos que contém cenas lemon/hentai estarão devidamente sinalizados, para que os leitores que não curtem esse tipo de cena possam pula-lás.

Este capítulo contém cenas **lemon**.O início e o final delas estão indicadas com um **XXX** do lado esquerdo da tela.

Origada a todos que leram, comentaram e voltaram!Chegamos ao capítulo 3, esperamos que se divirtam. Boa leitura!**  
**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

**Janelas**

Raito se virou na cama, encontrando os olhos negros e penetrantes de sempre.

- Se seu hálito é doce, me pergunto se o beijo também é.

- Quer experimentar?

- Eu quero.

Sem dizer nada, o dono dos olhos negros se aproximou e, segurando os cabelos castanhos do outro, deu-lhe um longo beijo.

- Então? – sussurrou, o nariz encostado ao dele – É doce?

- Bem doce...quente e gentil também. Melhor do que eu esperava.

- Você quer mais?

- Eu quero.

Dessa vez o beijo foi longo e intenso, acendendo o desejo de ambos. L se inclinou, subindo em cima de Raito e o beijando com fervor.

- Seu beijo é muito bom, Ryuuzaki... –murmurava de olhos fechados, enquanto o detetive descia os beijos pelo pescoço.

- É que seu gosto é muito bom. Tenho vontade de te beijar inteiro.

- Mas eu nem sou doce...

-É claro que é. Como um caramelo deve ser. – lambeu o rosto dele – É o caramelo mais puro que já provei.

- Caramelo...entendo...então é isso. – olhou para as próprias mãos, feliz por ser um caramelo de primeira qualidade.

**XXX**

- E ao que parece, você já está pronto. – Raito deslizou a mão para o membro de L, confirmando as suspeitas. Ambos sorriram.

- Eu estou sempre pronto para você, Raito, mesmo que você não perceba. Eu te amo.

Um aperto repentinamente transpassou o coração do garoto, mistura de surpresa, emoção e insegurança. Um pensamento se sobrepujou aos demais.

- Mesmo se eu fosse o Kira?

- Ainda que você fosse Kira, meu sentimento não mudaria.

Um sorriso largo se formou naturalmente no rosto de Raito, e ele olhou profundamente para Ryuuzaki.

- Mas...você não é, certo? – deixou transparecer um pouco de súplica na voz.

- Não. Eu não poderia ser, pois eu te amo também. E se eu fosse Kira, isso seria impossível. Seria doloroso.

- Então está tudo bem... – se aproximou, beijando-o novamente.

Raito deslizava as mãos pelas costas nuas de L, apreciando o toque macio daquela pele branca. Podia ouvir o coração dele batendo, acelerado, junto ao próprio. Já respirava pesadamente, desejando que aquele momento não tivesse fim.

Com se adivinhasse os pensamentos do garoto, L levantou as pernas dele até os ombros, deixando-o na posição adequada.

- Vem. – Raito arfava, ansioso. Queria aquela pessoa há muito tempo, e só percebia agora. Ryuuzaki agradou-lhe o rosto com dois dedos, como que a tranqüilizá-lo.

- Eu vou com calma, tá?

- Eu sou forte, pode mandar ver! – Raito sorriu, cheio de autoconfiança.

L entrelaçou as mãos nas dele e se inclinou, sussurrando palavras doces enquanto penetrava a intimidade de Raito. Podia sentir a medida das dores do ato pelo modo com que o garoto apertava os dedos nos seus, e por seus gemidos abafados. Inclinou-se mais para perto, olhando nos olhos dele.

- Só mais um pouco, meu amor...

Começou a se movimentar com firmeza, mas gentilmente, estimulando Raito a acompanhá-lo no ritmo. Em pouco tempo, a expressão de dor deu lugar a um sorriso de prazer e ambos relaxaram, permitindo que seus corpos se entendessem da melhor forma possível. Raito pedia por mais, agarrado ao parceiro, e L aproveitava para também acariciar-lhe o membro e morder-lhe os mamilos enquanto estocava cada vez mais forte.

Raito murmurava o nome de Ryuuzaki entre os gemidos trêmulos, um nome diferente que nem ele mesmo compreendia, mas isso não importava. A única coisa que importava era o calor do corpo dele o preenchendo de vida. Podia perceber quase inconscientemente que o momento do clímax se aproximava e cravou as unhas nas costas de L, que soltou um longo e rouco gemido final.

**XXX**

Raito ouviu a si mesmo gemendo e, ofegante, abriu os olhos. Só encontrou o teto. Piscou, olhando em volta, vendo Ryuuzaki dormindo na mesma posição em que tinham se dado boa noite e as algemas intocadas, assim como seus pijamas e cobertas. Raciocinou o restante rapidamente.

_- Sonho??????????????_

Percebeu então onde sua mão estava, o que estivera fazendo até aquele momento e o resultado disso. Após um instante com a expressão paralisada, um sorriso nervoso formou-se em seu rosto.

-_Quando você pensa que não pode ficar pior...piora.Mas desta vez eu não vou chamar você, L.Não mesmo._

Feliz por aquela cena confusa de há pouco ter servido para revelar onde diabos Ryuuzaki escondia a maldita chave das algemas, Raito esticou o braço livre para o lado dele. Suave como uma pena, encostou o dedo na algema e deslizou a mão.

Suspirou de alívio quando o compartimento secreto se abriu, e pôde pegar a pequena chave. Soltou-se rápida e silenciosamente e se apressou em ir ao banheiro.

- _Espero que ninguém esteja monitorando o quarto agora...principalmente o pai.  
_  
Até sair do chuveiro e lavar as mãos e o rosto, que se encontrava suado e vermelho, conseguiu seguir frio e calculista. Mas, ao se olhar no espelho, teve vontade de sumir.

- _Com o que você estava sonhando, Yagami Raito???_ - colocou as duas mãos na cabeça, apertando os cabelos. Ainda não podia acreditar que havia tido um sonho erótico com o Ryuuzaki, e até mesmo tido um orgasmo com isso. Mal tinha sonhos assim com meninas, e jamais algo tão intenso.

- _Estarei louco...isso só pode ser estresse combinado com puberdade e a presença constante acontece com os presidiários de muitos anos, sim, só pode ser isso.É tudo culpa daquele lunático!!!!_ - apertou os dentes, sentindo raiva, muita raiva de Ryuuzaki. Mas também muita raiva de si mesmo por tamanha fraqueza.

Respirou fundo tentando manter o controle, mas os flashes do sonho ainda martelavam em sua cabeça. Olhou na direção da porta, sabendo que ali pertinho estava o dono daquela voz suave e do beijo doce que o fizeram delirar em sonho.

- _Idiota!Não pense nisso!!!_ -Apertou os olhos, indignado, mas era tarde demais. O corpo de Raito não aceitava que tudo aquilo havia acontecido apenas no subconsciente, e reagia à altura.

- _Acho que só posso fazer uma coisa...  
_  
Saiu do quarto, determinado a se purificar da melhor maneira possível.E só havia uma pessoa a quem podia recorrer.No instante seguinte, ele batia à porta do quarto de Misa- Misa.

-_Talvez eu me arrependa, mas como está não pode ficar... _

- Raitoooo!!!! Que bom te ver!!! – a expressão sonolenta da moça se evaporou ao ver o namorado, a quem recebeu com um caloroso abraço. Raito suspirou e deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Também...é bom te ver, Misa...eu...preciso...preciso de você agora!!!

Isso não era mesmo mentira, e os olhos de Misa brilharam feito dois faróis verdes.

- Misa faz tudo o que Raito quiser!!! –sem demora, o puxou para dentro do quarto e fechou a porta à chave. Na penumbra, o olhou com o canto dos olhos.

- Raito ficou com saudades de Misa, não é...? Então... o que Misa pode fazer por Raito agora, no meio da madrugada..? – aproximou-se, as alças da camisola já caídas – Melhor dizendo...por onde Misa começa...?

Sem dizer nada, Raito afundou-se em um beijo que jamais sonhara que pudesse dar em Misa, mas aquele era um momento de auto-afirmação – e tomaria o remédio de uma vez só.

Sem demora, a apaixonada modelo o jogou na cama e, para o alívio do menino, ele não estava tendo problemas em responder aos estímulos dela.

-_Eu NÃO sou gay!!!!_

E, mesmo que tenha sido sob circunstâncias incomuns, Misa teve o que estava querendo há muito tempo.

------------

Para evitar constrangimentos, Raito deixou Misa tão logo ela dormiu e acordou algemado a Ryuuzaki na manhã seguinte, como sempre. Ou nem tanto, pois, mal o despertador tocou, o sonolento Yagami foi puxado da cama abruptamente.

- Ei, Ryuuzaki! Cuidado aí, quase desloca meu ombro...ai! – sem nem prestar atenção nas reclamações às suas costas, L se dirigiu aos afazeres matinais e depois à sala principal, como se Raito não estivesse ali.

E, desde que começaram a andar algemados, ele nunca havia desejado tanto que ele realmente não estivesse ali. Sentia que, se olhasse seu principal suspeito nesse momento, seria capaz de esmurrá-lo.

Não estava dormindo. Sabia o que Raito havia feito de madrugada. Soube quando ele roubou a chave e correu até o banheiro. Normal, até esse momento, para uma situação delicada de adolescente.

-_Mas ele não voltou para a cama._

L não acreditou quando, ao acompanhar através das câmeras os passos do fujão, testemunhou uma cena daquelas. _Jamais_imaginaria isso de Raito.

-_E depois ele diz que não é 'nada sério'. Francamente. Que decepção, Yagami-kun. Poderia ao menos ter colaborado quando lhe pedi para sondá-la, mas você disse que não era íntimo de Amane...o que foi aquilo, então?_

- Não, Matsuda. Tire essa bobagem da minha frente. Agora. – era a terceira vez em uma hora que L agia rispidamente com Matsuda, Raito notava. Isso fez os detetives se ajeitarem nos seus próprios afazeres, se afastando ao máximo do chefe e desejando boa sorte a Raito.

_- Apesar dos avanços na investigação, o humor dele está pior do que nunca. _Ryuuzaki.

O detetive se limitou a olhá-lo com o canto do olho. Ao invés de intimidá-lo, a reação só deixou o garoto mais indignado, e ele decidiu ser direto.

- O que há com você hoje? Está insuportável.

- Já você parece ótimo. – e virou-se novamente para os doces que devorava sem parar.

- Achei que, com a suspeita sobre a Yotsuba e um novo rumo para a investigação, seu humor estivesse melhor.

O silêncio pesado de L foi deixando Raito cada vez mais irritado, até que ele não agüentou mais. O máximo que aconteceria poderia ser uma nova troca de socos e chutes, o que, sinceramente, costumava funcionar.

-_Que seja, então. – _e puxou a corrente com vontade, derrubando um indefeso e estupefato L da cadeira. Ainda no chão, ele encarou Raito com olhos estreitos.

- Você quer brigar, Yagami? – a voz de Ryuuzaki nunca havia sido tão séria, desprovida do tom debochado das outras vezes, Raito percebeu. Mas não arredaria até descobrir o que perturbava tanto o detetive, e o encarou seriamente.

- Não. Quero que você pare de infantilidades e de descontar nas pessoas à sua volta suas frustrações. Não é assim que adultos resolvem as coisas.

- Ah, entendo. Você só está preocupado comigo. – disse, em tom de chacota, enquanto se levantava – Lamento se o incomodei...estou estragando a sua perfeita manhã, não é mesmo? _Após uma noite agradável e produtiva._

- Do que você está falando, seu maluco?

- Esqueça. Deve estar se sentindo bem adulto hoje mesmo, não é?

- Mais do que você e seus acessos, com certeza. Ora, se quer mesmo brigar, venha!

Raito não deveria ter dito isso nesse dia, não com a raiva irracional que perturbava os sentimentos de Ryuuzaki. O que vira à noite lhe causara uma estranha mistura de raiva, asco e decepção.

Só de pensar em Raito e Amane juntos, tinha vontade de vomitar e de expulsar a moça suspeita de vez do QG, ou deixá-la trancada em regime fechado. Talvez não devesse tê-la libertado da camisa de força...resumindo, todas aquelas idéias desaprovadas pelos Direitos Humanos repentinamente cairiam muito bem na pele de Misa.

Por outro lado, para Raito, bater em Ryuuzaki nesta manhã seria uma ótima maneira de expurgar de vez o sonho esdrúxulo que tivera, e foi nesse espírito que partiram um para cima do outro.

Talvez nada tivesse mudado se não houvessem chegado tão perto de uma janela. Ninguém viu nem se lembra de como aconteceu, mas quando os dois se deram conta, o pior já estava feito. Em um chute particularmente bem impulsionado, L fez Raito voar o suficiente para bater com força na janela e quebrar o vidro com estardalhaço.

Isso no 39º andar.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Quando Raito, encarando os olhos exageradamente arregalados de Ryuuzaki, sentiu o chão sumir sob seus pés, imediatamente se viu pendurado pela corrente com a cidade inteira parecendo um formigueiro minúsculo lá embaixo.

-_Vou morrer. Estupidamente._

Instintivamente gritou por socorro, olhando suplicante para cima. Deu com Ryuuzaki em pé no parapeito da janela, com os pés flexionados e as duas mãos segurando a corrente, também prestes a cair a qualquer momento.

- Ryuuzaki...SOCORRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – tentava alcançá-lo com a outra mão, sem sucesso, os pés batendo na parede buscando apoio. A vertigem o atingiu em cheio quando viu um dos sapatos escorregar e cair lentamente até sumir de vista.

- RAITO, NÃO DESMAIE!Segure a minha mão!

A voz de Ryuuzaki o chamou de volta. Ele se inclinava perigosamente na direção de Raito, tentando segurar sua mão, e havia enrolado o máximo possível da corrente no pulso, buscando firmeza.

- Ryuuzaki...eu não quero morrer assim, eu não quero! Me puxa!

- Estique a mão, Raito! Mais, mais impulso! Só mais um pouco!

- Não dá...se eu impulsionar mais, caímos os dois!!!O mais lógico...seria...

- Raito...se você cair, eu caio também.

Essa afirmação fez o coração de Raito pular. Não, ele não queria cair, e não queria que Ryuuzaki caísse também. Decidido, firmou o pé na parede e esticou a mão. L cambaleou, mas conseguiu alcançá-la.

- Peguei você, Raito! – segurou a mão dele o mais forte possível, e ambos esboçaram um sorriso. Raito escalou a corrente com o máximo de força, ainda escorregando perigosamente. O tempo parecia não passar.

- Não me solta, não me solta... – era tudo o que conseguia dizer enquanto subia.

- Não se preocupe, Raito. Eu não vou deixar você cair! – gritou e o puxou com toda a força, conseguindo agarrar as costas de Raito.

Os dois enfim caíram para dentro, suando. L continuava abraçado fortemente ao amigo, recuperando o fôlego. Raito segurava com força na camiseta branca, como se ainda estivesse pendurado. O coração de ambos palpitava.

- Não me deixa cair...

- Tudo bem...passou...passou.. – segurou o rosto dele, limpando o suor que escorria. Toda a raiva alimentada à noite e pela manhã se evaporou no alívio, e L se arrependeu de ter sido tão grosseiro. Como não conseguia pedir desculpas, continuava falando que havia passado. A voz dele acalmou a aflição de Raito aos poucos.

- Hum...Ryuuzaki...obrigado. Por não me soltar...o que seria o mais lógico. – levantou a cabeça, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Você acha que eu faria isso?

- Eu sinceramente não sei o que você faria ou não. Confesso que não me surpreenderia se o fizesse...

O abraço forte de L tomou Raito de surpresa. Não teve coragem de retribuir, mas aquilo o confortou demais.

- Eu não faria.

- Eu sei. Você não fez.

Uma eternidade pareceu se passar até que ouviram os gritos dos detetives se aproximando para socorrê-los. A situação da janela não durara mais do que um minuto, apesar de ter parecido infinita.

Watari recomendou que se dirigissem à enfermaria. Só então Raito percebeu as marcas roxas do próprio pulso, e, ao olhar pra Ryuuzaki, se espantou mais ainda. O pulso magro onde a corrente ficara enrolada estava roxo e até um pouco afundado, bastante ferido. Afinal, havia sustentado praticamente todo o peso de Raito.

- Ryuuzaki, seus pés! – Raito arregalou os olhos ao perceber os pés do amigo, que, por ter se firmado na janela quebrada, tinha alguns cacos de vidro enfiados nas duas solas. Obviamente sangrava consideravelmente, mas L não parecia se preocupar.

- Olha só pra você, precisa de cuidados!Não pode andar assim!

- Realmente, é um problema...mas está tudo bem. - L se levantou, e Raito flagrou a expressão dele se contorcendo por um instante.

- Teimoso. – franziu o cenho, bufando. No instante seguinte, sem dizer palavra, puxou Ryuuzaki pela manga da camisa e o levantou até as costas. Todos o olharam surpresos, mas ele permaneceu inabalável.

- Qual o problema? Essa magreza aqui não é nada pesada. Vamos à enfermaria.

- Deixe-me mostrar o caminho, Yagami-kun. – Watari apenas sorriu e tomou a dianteira, com Raito logo atrás de si. Os detetives fizeram menção de acompanhá-los, mas L se virou para eles e fez que não com a cabeça.

- Estaremos bem. Por favor, continuem com o bom trabalho, a equipe inteira não deve parar.

- Ao menos eu vou, já que o meu filho está envolvido – Soichiro tomou a dianteira – E, após vocês ficarem bem, gostaria de saber claramente o que aconteceu.

- Certamente, Sr. Yagami.

Durante o caminho para a enfermaria ninguém se manifestou, cada um ocupado com seus próprios pensamentos. Só quando eles já estavam instalados nas camas e recebendo os primeiros cuidados é que o silêncio foi quebrado.

- RAITOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Misa veio correndo da direção do banheiro e invadiu a enfermaria – tudo o que o já exausto Yagami não precisava, e que nenhum deles aprovava. Mesmo assim, ela se jogou no colo do amado.

- Raito tá bem? Foi um acidente? Misa ouviu gritos! AH!Raito tá machuca...

- MISA. Por favor. – colocou as duas mãos nos ombros dela – Eu estou bem. Controle-se. Ah, você não tem que ir trabalhar?

- Misa não vai trabalhar, tem que cuidar de Raito! – disse, resoluta. Diante disso, ele armou-se do seu melhor argumento.

- Ahhhnnn... Misa...Raito ficaria muito, muito triste se Misa perdesse o trabalho por causa disso...sinceramente, isso atrapalharia minha recuperação. – e fez sua melhor expressão de gatinho abandonado. Os olhos de Misa marejaram.

- Não! Misa não quer atrapalhar! De jeito nenhum! Mas é preocupante...

- Eu vou ficar bem...se você estiver bem.

- Ra...Raito... tudo bem, então. – totalmente comovida, Misa cedeu aos pedidos do rapaz. Antes de sair, ainda deu-lhe um beijo repentinamente, deixando-o completamente constrangido, e saiu saltitante.

- Por favor, esteja bem à noite! Estarei esperando... – e piscou, marota, antes de sair.

- Raito, você e Amane... – o pai dele ergueu as sobrancelhas, receoso. Raito engoliu em seco e deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Pai, o senhor sabe como a Misa é, não é...tão...imaginativa...

- Então ela está imaginando coisas, Raito-kun? – L se intrometeu na conversa – Não se preocupe, Sr. Yagami. Afinal, Raito está algemado a mim o tempo todo, logo, eu saberia se qualquer coisa acontecesse.

Ryuuzaki e Raito se encararam, e não foi preciso mais do que um olhar para fazer o estudante enrubescer completamente.

-_Ele sabe. O Ryuuzaki sabe._

Mas L não sabia do verdadeiro motivo por trás disso, o qual envergonhava Raito sinceramente. E, sobre isso, ele não fazia idéia de como lidar dali para frente. Respirou fundo, levando a mão à testa.

_- Minha cabeça realmente dói._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_

**Notas Finais: **então, primeiramente, **desculpas**!Esse capítulo realmente demorou, e a culpa é só da Ana-Washu...mas agora ele está aqui, e espero conseguir escrever mais rápido...

Mas olha só, finalmente o lemon, para quem estava esperando!Tudo bem, não foi na real, mas isso é questão de tempo...só pra adiantar, a cena já está escrita, só esperando o momento certo/evil/

**No próximo capítulo:** Um velho conhecido de olhos vermelhos retorna ao lar.Um velho conhecido de olhos especiais dá adeus.


	4. Renascimento e Morte

**DISCLAIMER: **DN e seus personagens não nos pertencem, isso é apenas um fanfic despretenciosa com intuito de divertimento (e correção de certas 'injustiças' que todos conhecemos muito bem...)  
**  
Contém spoilers do anime e do mangá, ao menos até o episódio 25.**

**IMPORTANTE:** os capítulos que contém cenas lemon/hentai estarão devidamente sinalizados, para que os leitores que não curtem esse tipo de cena possam pula-lás.  
**  
**Boa leitura!!

**Renascimento e Morte**

Raito recostou-se na cabeceira da cama, sentindo o corpo pesar. Ao seu lado, L, de olhos fechados, recebia de Watari os primeiros cuidados nos pés.

- Watari também é enfermeiro? - Raito perguntou, ao notar a maestria e agilidade com que o mordomo tratava dos ferimentos do patrão, que não parecia estar em corpo presente ali.

- Eu tive muitas experiências na guerra. - Watari sorriu, sem interromper seu trabalho. Raito não perguntou mais nada, percebendo que o pacato velhinho era um mistério tão grande ou até maior do que o próprio Ryuuzaki.

- _Afinal, Watari é a única pessoa em quem ele confia de verdade.  
_  
- Terminei Ryuuzaki. Agora, apenas descanse.

Apenas um aceno leve de cabeça comprovou que o paciente não dormia. Watari se virou para Raito, o eterno sorriso no rosto.

- Agora, Yagami-kun, sua vez. Vai ser rápido.

Foi só aí que o garoto percebeu o kit médico na mão do mordomo, que retirou dele uma nada amigável seringa de injeção. Raito empalideceu, mas tentou se conter. Não tinha nenhum orgulho desse detalhe de sua personalidade.

- Isso é mesmo...necessário, Watari?Eu só estou..um pouquinho machucado no pulso...né?

- E no rosto e um pouco nos pés e joelhos também, Yagami-kun. Agora, por favor, apenas relaxe. - enquanto Watari se aproximava, a seringa parecia crescer ameaçadoramente aos olhos de Raito.

- Isso é MESMO necessário, Watari? - sorriu nervosamente - Sabe, eu posso agüentar uma dorzinha...

- E certamente pode suportar uma leve picadinha. Assim eu vou pensar que você tem medo de agulhas, Yagami-kun.

- Eu?Medo de agulhas?Absolutamen... - desviou o rosto, desbaratinando, só para encontrar os olhos de Ryuuzaki bem abertos. Encararam-se em silêncio.

- Aliás, ainda estou tentando entender como os vidros da janela não eram blindados. - Raito despejou, tentando mudar o foco da conversa. L não pareceu se abalar.

- Eles são de um tipo especial. Não é possível quebrá-los pelo lado de fora, mas, como você percebeu, o oposto acontece. Se tudo o mais falhasse, ninguém ficaria preso para dentro. Jamais calculamos que algo assim pudesse acontecer... _ou que eu o chutasse com tanta força._

Enquanto Watari,aproveitando a conversa dos dois, esticava o braço de um nervoso Raito para conseguir aplicar-lhe a injeção, L observava em silêncio.Mas não era a inesperada fobia de agulhas do garoto que ocupava seus pensamentos. Concentrava-se na marca roxa no rosto dele, resultante do chute letal.

- _Por que eu o chutei tão forte?Isso não era necessário. Desculpe-me, Raito-kun. _

- Talvez eu deva...blindar os vidros... - disse para dentro, no instante em que as técnicas de Watari sobrepujavam as artimanhas de Raito e finalmente o sedativo era aplicado.

- Há uma solução mais fácil para isso, senhor. - disse o mordomo, fazendo o curativo no rosto de Raito - Não briguem mais.

Ryuuzaki olhou mais uma vez para a expressão do garoto que, mesmo sedado, teimava em manter os olhos semi-abertos.

- Tem razão. Ainda mais agora, que estamos a cada dia mais próximos da solução do caso. E isso é, em grande parte, graças a Raito-kun...não devemos continuar assim.

- Tenho certeza de que esse incidente os alertou para o futuro, e tudo caminhará para um bom fim.Mais alguma coisa, senhor?

- Não, obrigado. Já estou bem. Cuide de Raito, sim? - fez menção de levantar-se, mas Watari segurou-o de leve pelo ombro. L levantou uma sobrancelha, mostrando-se contrariado.

- Peço que o Chefe Yagami entre? Ele quer explicações.

- E enquanto eu explico como quase matei o filho dele, você aproveita para me deixar de molho, certo?

- Enquanto isso eu trago o sorvete alemão que encomendei.

- Hm.- pensou um pouco - Aquela marca que eu gosto?

- Certamente, senhor.

- Estou precisando disso, com certeza.

Encarando isso como um consentimento, Watari se dirigiu à porta e pediu que o Sr. Soichiro entrasse, deixando-os a sós. Ele não dissera nada que Ryuuzaki não esperasse ouvir, já que além das brigas, também sérias suspeitas pesavam sobre o filho do chefe de polícia. A situação se encontrava realmente tensa.

Entretanto, reconhecendo como justa a impaciência da equipe em relação àquelas brigas, e agradecendo por eles serem sempre colaborativos, tudo terminou com a promessa de que não haveria mais quedas mortais e distribuição de chutes e socos pelos corredores por parte dos meninos.

- _Isso. Sem motivos para brigas... e eu também não gosto de brigar com Raito. Se não fossem essas algemas hoje.. mas acredito que Watari me deu uma dose de sedativo maior do que o necessário..._

Quando Sr. Yagami se retirou, L não pôde evitar cair no sono.Recostou o corpo cansado no travesseiro e levou o dedo à boca, fechando os olhos lentamente.

E, depois de muito tempo, teve belos sonhos. Mas não só ele, pois, na outra cama, Raito percebia inconscientemente que estar algemado a Ryuuzaki salvara sua vida nesse dia.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eles conseguiram, incrivelmente, não brigar por muito tempo. O maior desafio de Raito no momento era escapar às investidas de Misa, que obviamente estava cheia de motivos para correr atrás dele. Para qualquer garoto do Japão, isso seria um sonho realizado. Entretanto, não era esse o caso.

Ele conseguira convencê-la de que eles precisavam se concentrar na investigação, e se por um lado ela desistiu de procurá-lo à noite, por outro só ficou mais afoita em ajudá-los a capturar Kira e assim ter seu amado de volta o quanto antes.

Mas esse não era o único problema. A presença de Ryuuzaki perturbava Raito cada vez mais, e ele sabia muito bem que não era ódio ou irritação. O sonho que teve foi apenas o começo, e ele lutava para esconder esses sentimentos estranhos ao máximo. Inclusive de si mesmo.

Mal sabia ele que Ryuuzaki sentia o mesmo tipo de reação. Já havia, a essa altura, admitido que o que motivara o "chute exageradamente forte" nada mais era do que um ridículo ataque de ciúmes por ter visto seu suspeito junto à suposta namorada. E não escondia de si mesmo a alegria de vê-lo afastá-la.

-_ Imagino se ele me afastaria também... oras, que besteira.Eu não deveria cometer um erro grosseiro desses, afinal, Yagami Raito é meu principal suspeito.Nunca deixou de ser.Nunca parei de pensar nele._

Estacou, com o creme de morango a meio caminho da boca.

- _Nunca parei de pensar nele...isso abre novas possibilidades. Estarei...?_

Engoliu o creme e, no mesmo instante, suas divagações foram interrompidas por uma pontada no estômago. Um espasmo imperceptível passou por seu rosto, antes que ele se levantasse bruscamente com apenas um objetivo.

- RYUUZAKI!!

Só restava a Raito gritar, sendo arrastado sem aviso até o lado de fora da cabine do banheiro mais próximo, quando Ryuuzaki encontrou o que precisava.

- Estava tão apertado assim? - bufou, sentando-se no chão mesmo - Crianção...

Passou-se muito tempo antes que Raito ouvisse o som da descarga. E mais tempo ainda até Ryuuzaki sair da cabine, não sem antes puxar novamente a descarga. Raito não imaginava que alguém pudesse ser mais pálido que L, mas era isso o que via. Chegava a ser perturbador.

- Ryuuzaki...você não está nada bem.

- Só deve ter sido...algo que comi.

- **ÓBVIO** que foi uma porcaria doce que você comeu!!Isso tinha que acontecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde! - fez menção de ampará-lo, mas antes que pudesse, ele voltou para a cabine e colocou todo o creme de morango para fora. Depois que finalmente terminou, Raito se aproximou.

- Vem, Ryuuzaki. Vou pedir ao Watari que traga um remédio.

L apenas fez que sim com a cabeça, emitindo um gemido baixo. Abraçou o estômago e permaneceu em posição fetal, sem falar mais nada. Se não fosse Raito arrastá-lo, poderia ficar ali mais tempo ainda.

- _Definitivamente, como uma criança. _

Cuidadosamente, Raito o levou até o quarto e o deitou na cama, depois de trocar os travesseiros. Pegou uma toalha e limpou o suor que escorria da testa.

- _Nunca o vi suar tanto. Por quanto tempo será que se segurou? Quanta teimosia... _

- Obrigado, Raito-kun...

- Não tem de quê. Como ligo para o Watari deste telefone?

- Use o 7...

- Ok...Watari, é o Raito.O Ryuuzaki teve um súbito problema de estômago, ele precisa de um remédio, e um chá seria bom também. É, eu acho que deve ter sido o creme de morango. Obrigado. Sim, tudo bem.

Desligou o telefone e ajeitou as cobertas de Ryuuzaki, que já se encolhera todo novamente.

- Já vai passar. Watari já vai trazer o remédio. -Raito ajoelhou-se aos pés da cama, falando com ternura - Aliás, como ele deixou você comer algo estragado?Isso não se faz... Deus, como está suando. E ficar assim todo encolhido não vai ajudar.

Com esforço, Raito conseguiu ajeitar L em uma posição mais adequada. Mediu a temperatura, atestando um pouco de febre, e se adiantou em ligar novamente para Watari e pedir toalhas e água. Quando o mordomo adentrou o quarto um tempo depois, Raito utilizava o próprio lenço para secar os suores do rosto e mãos de Ryuuzaki.

- Ah! Watari. - pegou as toalhas e a água, visivelmente contrariado - Afinal, como você o deixou comer algo estragado? A saúde do Ryuuzaki não é sua responsabilidade? Agora ele está ardendo em febre!

- Aqui está o remédio. Ele logo se sentirá melhor.

- Ah, obrigado. Aqui, Ryuuzaki, tome o remédio. Não se atreva a pensar em fazer manha!

Com relutância e cara feia, L engoliu o remédio. Raito suspirou.

- Watari, você trouxe o chá?

- Irei prepará-lo agora, Yagami-kun. Deixe o remédio fazer efeito. E... obrigado por se preocupar com ele. - disse, antes de se retirar. Raito piscou, mas antes que pudesse responder, ouviu a movimentação de Ryuuzaki na cama.

- Não se mexa demais. - aproximou-se - Ainda dói muito?

- Dói sim. Espero que esse remédio horrível funcione depressa... - enfiou o travesseiro no rosto, amuado. Estava pronto para gemer e reclamar de novo, mas sentiu duas mãos sobre seu estômago e olhou imediatamente, não acreditando que Raito puxara sua camiseta para cima e agora massageava sua barriga.

- Raito-kun... – L sentiu o rosto queimar e as mãos gelarem, duas interessantes sensações opostas. Impassível a isso, o garoto continuava a massagem com todo o cuidado.

- É bom para aliviar as dores. Ao menos comigo funcionava. Relaxe, Ryuuzaki.

L ficou encarando o teto, sentindo os dedos leves de Raito deslizarem pelo seu estômago. O toque gentil realmente parecia fazer a dor se recolher, como se tudo o que precisasse para se acalmar fosse um carinho. Ponderou internamente se aquelas seriam as mãos do assassino que procurava... e esse pensamento causou uma dor mais profunda do que a indigestão.

- Está melhor?

- Sim. Isso realmente funciona. Onde aprendeu?

- Com a minha mãe. Quando eu tinha dores assim, ela massageava minha barriga depois do remédio. Parecia mágica. Eu não sou tão bom quanto ela, mas...

O olhar de Raito se perdeu por um instante nessas lembranças de infância, e se deu conta de que não falava com ninguém em casa já fazia muito tempo, desde que fora preso por sua própria vontade (uma idéia idiotíssima, percebia agora). Sua mãe devia estar morrendo de saudades, e a falta começava a atingi-lo também.

- É algo bom de aprender com a mãe. – Ryuuzaki comentou, tirando o amigo do transe.

- É sim. Você deve ter aprendido coisas ótimas com a sua mãe também!

- Na verdade não, já que não a conheci e nem a meu pai.

Um buraco no chão para enfiar a cara não seria o bastante para Raito depois disso.

- De..desculpe, eu...eu não sabia...

- Não faça essa cara de velório, Raito-kun. – sorriu de leve – está tudo bem. Eu já sou bem crescidinho.

- Certo...crescidinho que ainda faz manha para tomar remédio de indigestão, né? – não podia deixar passar essa deixa. L rebateu na hora.

- Sorte que não era uma injeção, né, Raito-kun!- tentou sentar e uma rápida expressão de dor mostrou que ainda não estava tudo bem. Ajeitou-se na cabeceira, reclamando que não queria ficar deitado, e Raito arrumou os travesseiros para ele.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio enquanto Raito continuava a massagem, ainda se sentindo culpado pelo que considerava uma gafe. Mais ainda, percebia que sabia muito, muito pouco de quem Ryuuzaki realmente era. Não que estivesse com pena, mas quantos pré-julgamentos mais ele faria por conta de sua ignorância?

Era um bobo por ter considerado todas aquelas peculiaridades de L apenas manias e tiques de um esquisito. Não... sempre foi mais conveniente pensar assim, quando era óbvio que havia muito mais por trás disso.

- _Eu quero saber. Quero entender de verdade porque você é assim. E eu quero ajudar se puder. Não só porque você esconde seu nome, senta diferente, come doces até ter indigestão, morde a ponta dos dedos e não liga para a aparência._

Ryuuzaki, tem mais uma coisa que minha mãe me ensinou.

- _Eu quero conhecê-lo melhor._

Ela diz que abraço de mãe cura qualquer coisa. Eu não posso te dar um abraço de mãe, mas posso dar um abraço de amigo.

- _Eu quero saber por que seus olhos não têm brilho._

- Eu posso?

L apenas fez que sim com a cabeça, sem tentar entender o que aquilo significava. No mínimo, um pedido de desculpas pelo que Raito-kun consideraria uma gafe. Mas, quando sentiu os braços do amigo o envolverem e o trazerem para junto de si, até engoliu em seco. Se aquilo era um abraço de amigo, percebeu que não podia imaginar a bênção que seria um abraço de mãe. E pelo tempo que ficaram abraçados, ele quase considerou uma dádiva aquela indigestão, que agora se recolhia pequenina, insignificante, diante da força daquele abraço terno.

Ou apenas se retirava elegantemente, após cumprir esplendidamente seu papel.

- Acho que não vou precisar do chá. – fechou os olhos, sorridente.

- _Obrigado, Raito-kun._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quando Raito entrou naquele helicóptero, tinha certeza de muitas coisas.

Tinha certeza de que terminaria. De que capturariam Kira. De que ele e Ryuuzaki comemorariam com uma empolgante partida de tênis.

Mas o que Raito faria se tivesse certeza do que aconteceria se pegasse aquele caderno preto em mãos?

_A curiosidade me consome, e quando percebo minhas mãos já o tocaram._

_Um segundo – menos que isso, até. Uma fração de momento, e sinto meu cérebro se partir em mil fragmentos. Dói._

_Enquanto os cacos de pensamento giram ao meu redor, tendo como trilha sonora o grito que deve ser meu, a verdade aparece clara, resplandecente, quase zombeteira._

"_Eu sou Kira."_

_Ao mesmo tempo, o turbilhão cessa e ouço a mim mesmo falando no fundo da minha mente, em uma voz que me arrepia._

"_Exatamente como planejei."_

_Tudo escurece._

"_A vitória é minha."_

_É a ultima coisa que ouço antes de cair._

Tudo bem, Raito-kun?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Algo mudou.

Na expressão corporal, no jeito de andar, no sorriso.

Nos olhos.Principalmente nos olhos.

O Raito Yagami que saíra do helicóptero não era o mesmo que entrara.Isso era tão óbvio que chegava a ser ridículo. Mas, por mais que L observasse, não encontrava o ponto exato dessa mudança. Ainda era Raito, mas não o mesmo. Era mais como o garoto com quem se encontrou pela primeira vez, aquele que observou por câmeras, aquele que foi preso.

- _Aquele que possui maior probabilidade de ser Kira._

Mesmo livre das algemas ele não ia embora, e a sensação ruim de L também não. Uma sombra parecia rondar, um espectro o perseguia a cada passo - sem ser o Shinigami quieto e carrancudo que agora perambulava pelo QG. E uma certeza insana acompanhava essa presença.

_- Posso morrer a qualquer momento._

_- A qualquer momento agora, Ryuuzaki. _

Raito tomava tranquilamente seu café na cozinha, contendo o sorriso. Tudo tinha se passado absurdamente tão bem que ele tinha vontade de gargalhar como o Ryuuk costumava fazer. Só mais alguns dias, e tanto L quanto Remu fariam exatamente o que deveria ser feito. Simplesmente perfeito. E ele finalmente poderia rir o quanto quisesse, sem se conter.

Ligou para Misa novamente. Ela estranhamente demorou a atender, e quando o fez, ele destilou seu doce tom de sempre.

- Olá, amor. Preciso falar com você. Pode ser agora?É...estou _morrendo_ de saudades...ok, até logo.

Desligou o telefone e se dirigiu para a porta, as mãos nos bolsos e um sorriso tranqüilo.A devotada súdita viria rapidamente, e seria simples. A instruiria a desenterrar o caderno e agir como Kira.

- _A partir de hoje, tudo se desenrolará como em uma ópera. Mas não orquestrada por L, e sim por mim.  
_  
E realmente, haveria ópera, pois haveria tragédia. Pensando nisso, não pôde conter o sorriso rasgado que voltara a fazer parte de sua face.

E a tragédia veio antes do que Raito esperava.

Ele esperou, esperou e esperou. Mas Misa não apareceu. Todos estranharam, pois ela não perdia um encontro sequer com Raito, e não foi difícil imaginar o pior.

- _Nem para telefonar... onde ela se meteu??_ - cruzou os braços, impaciente. Decidiu ele mesmo ligar, mas ela não atendia a nenhum celular.

- Bem, acho que terei que ir até a casa dela, já que estou extremamente preocupado. - disse quando perguntado, ainda que sob o olhar inquisidor e silencioso de Remu.

- Deixe-me dar-lhe uma carona, Yagami-kun. É realmente estranho que Amane desapareça dessa maneira, e o deixe esperando.

- Oh, agradeço muito, Ryuuzaki. Mas você irá sair da central? _O que está pretendendo, L?Você está por trás disso?  
_  
- Não tem perigo. Só você sabe que sou L aqui fora.

- Tem razão. _Ainda suspeita de mim, não é?Pois muito bem. Suspeitará até a morte... o que não irá demorar._

Com o shinigami a tiracolo, entraram no Rolls-Royce particular de L e foram até o apartamento de Misa. Raito percebeu que era a primeira vez que entrava no elegante automóvel, contrastante com a aparência externa de Ryuuzaki. O encarou por um momento.

- _Se ele se apresentasse de forma a combinar com esse carro... bem, isso não importa. Não posso deixar de me sentir confortável aqui._

Seguiram até o prédio em silêncio e, ao chegarem lá, foram informados pelo porteiro que a srta. Amane não saíra do apartamento. Mesmo assim, ninguém atendeu ao interfone.

Preocupado de verdade, Raito subiu as escadas apressado. Não imaginava o que poderia ter acontecido à Misa para que ela o deixasse esperando em um momento tão importante.

_- Se isso for uma brincadeira idiota...bem, é melhor que seja_._Ela é uma peça fundamental agora._

- Misa! - batia à porta, aumentando o volume da voz de acordo com a demora de resposta. Impaciente, Remu atravessou a parede antes deles.

- Yagami-kun, creio que a situação exige medidas mais drásticas... como derrubar a porta. - apesar da frase de efeito, a expressão de Ryuuzaki não denotava urgência alguma.

- Invadir? Sim, isso é o que farei. Afinal, estamos falando da minha Misa. _Estamos sem tempo, e isso definitivamente não cheira bem. Será que L tem mesmo algo a ver com isso?  
_  
- _A 'sua Misa' que até três dias atrás era rechaçada a cada tentativa de aproximação. Você não consegue me enganar, Yagami-kun.  
_  
Ao adentrarem o apartamento, tudo era silêncio.

- Misa? - Raito chamou, sem retorno. Deram alguns passos e o shinigami surgiu vindo do banheiro, com uma expressão aterrorizante na direção de Raito. Esticou ameaçadoramente o braço ósseo para ele.

- Você só não morre agora porque eu fiz uma promessa. Mas não espere qualquer apoio de minha parte. Está sozinho, Yagami Raito. Para mim, acabou.

Dito isso, ele abriu as grandes asas e se retirou pela janela sob o olhar de todos. L se adiantou e entrou no banheiro de onde viera Remu, já desconfiado de toda aquela cena e da aparente intimidade do shinigami com Raito, mas pensaria nisso depois.

- Yagami-kun, Matsuda-san... é melhor entrarem.

Matsuda entrou correndo no banheiro e soltou um grito. Ao chegar à porta, Raito arregalou os olhos assustadoramente e passou as mãos no rosto com força. Uma vertigem o atingiu, e ele apoiou-se na parede. Não importava a causa, ISSO definitivamente não estava nos planos.

- _Certo. Preciso de um novo plano. _

Um plano que se adequasse ao fato de Amane Misa estar estirada e morta no banheiro de seu apartamento.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Notas finais:** até que foi rápido o capítulo 4!Esse foi gostoso de escrever...e agora a reviravolta acontece!Espero que quem leia esteja se divertindo tanto quanto a gente que cria e escreve isso!Eu confesso que os dois se abraçando me deixa com nó na garganta T-T E agora que o empatão-mor retornou...bem, quem sabe o que pode acontecer...Ah!A morte da Misa? A gente explica logo logo!! XD - vai dizer que você não gostou...

**No próximo capítulo: **novas estratégias para Raito, e mais imprevistos.Sentimentos cultivados com sinceridade podem ser apagados da memória tão facilmente?


	5. Passeios

**DISCLAIMER: **DN e seus personagens não nos pertencem, isso é apenas um fanfic despretenciosa com intuito de divertimento (e correção de certas 'injustiças' que todos conhecemos muito bem...)  
**  
Contém spoilers do anime e do mangá, ao menos até o episódio 25.**

**IMPORTANTE:** os capítulos que contém cenas lemon/hentai estarão devidamente sinalizados, para que os leitores que não curtem esse tipo de cena possam pula-lás.  
**  
**Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram!!Chegamos ao próximo capítulo!!Boa leitura!!

* * *

**Passeios  
**

A perícia não demorou a acontecer, e o resultado foi incontestável: anorexia. A doença comum entre jovens modelos estava matando Misa-Misa aos poucos. Algo difícil de acreditar, considerando a energia e alegria que ela emanava o tempo todo. Mas era comum, segundo os médicos, que as pessoas ao redor só descobrissem o avanço da doença quando já fosse tarde demais. Ainda assim, o choque foi grande.

Para Raito, o choque não poderia ter sido maior.

- Minha Misa... como pude deixar isso acontecer a ela? Amou-me tanto, e eu nem pude perceber sua doença... isso é imperdoável...imperdoável.

_-E eu estava tão PERTO!Maldição, Misa... não poderia esperar só mais um pouquinho para morrer??Inútil... inútil até o final!  
_  
Os detetives tentavam consolar o pobre e triste Yagami-kun após o velório, fosse partilhando da responsabilidade pela desatenção, fosse insistindo que não era culpa do garoto. Uma fatalidade, sim, era que todos estivessem ocupados demais para prestar atenção em Misa, e que ela tivesse escondido tão bem seus problemas... inclusive do próprio Raito.

- Sim...racionalmente eu entendo, mas..mas ainda assim dói muito.Uma perda tão repentina de alguém tão importante.

_-Como Remu não percebeu isso?Não devia ter visto o tempo de vida dela? Que eu saiba ainda era consideravelmente alto. Mas o único jeito de encurtar a vida de alguém assim...  
_  
Um toque suave no ombro direito fez Raito interromper sua linha de raciocínio.

- Sinto muito, Raito-kun.

Virou-se e encarou Ryuuzaki com os olhos pesados. Era a primeira vez que ele se pronunciava a respeito do que acontecera.

_-Sim, é verdade... teoricamente nos tornamos bons amigos nesse período, portanto é natural que ele tenha uma atitude dessas.Mesmo que não seja parte de sua natureza.Pois bem. Ao menos é bom saber que ele me tem nesse nível de aproximação.  
_  
- Obrigado, Ryuuzaki. - sorriu tristemente, deixando transparecer a dor nos olhos.

_- Deixe que a peça continue, então.  
_  
Abraçou o amigo, demonstrando fragilidade e tendo um velado interesse nas reações dele.

- Isso é mesmo doloroso... você me entende, não é?Meu amigo.

- Não se preocupe, Raito.

Após um momento, L retribuiu o abraço, confidenciando algo em voz baixa.

- Eu não vou deixar você cair.

De repente, um aperto sincero invadiu o peito de Raito e ele se viu de novo pendurado na janela do 39º andar. Reviu todas as brigas com Ryuuzaki. O fatídico sonho. As conversas antes de dormir. Como o carregara até a enfermaria por causa dos pés rasgados dele, e como cuidara dele na recente indigestão que tivera. Relembrou o sentimento de querer ajudá-lo de verdade. Nenhum plano, nenhuma estratégia. Apenas por amizade, de uma forma que ele não se imaginava capaz de agir.

Não poderia simplesmente abdicar dessas lembranças e desse sentimento?

- O..obrigado, Ryuuzaki.Você é...um bom..amigo...- o abraçou mais forte e lágrimas brotaram,e ele sabia que não eram por Misa. Deixou que corressem, pois eram convenientes, mas jamais admitiria que estivesse difícil segurá-las...

_- Não há motivo para isso, L. Nada mudou. Nada. Não somos amigos. Seus dias estão contados. Logo vai terminar.  
_  
Quanto mais ele pensava, convencendo a si mesmo daquelas afirmações, mais chorava e apertava Ryuuzaki junto a si. Todos se condoeram, acreditando que ele sofria por conta da perda repentina de Misa.

Exceto L. Ele tinha certeza de que aquele choro sentido nada tinha a ver com Misa, e sim com o próprio Yagami.

_- Mas o que você perdeu que o faz sofrer tanto, Raito-kun? Ou...o que você perderá?  
_  
Sem poder fazer mais nada, só continuou a abraçá-lo forte, como quando o puxara de uma queda mortal. Aquele dia voltou à sua mente com clareza.

L não tinha certeza do que aconteceria dali para frente, mas de uma coisa não tinha dúvidas: não importava quão fundo Raito caísse, ele sempre usaria todas as forças para puxá-lo de volta.

Ou morreria tentando.

* * *

Nos dias que se seguiram, Kira voltou a julgar com toda a força.

- De volta à velha forma, hein? KKKKKKKKK...

- Poupe-me de suas chacotas, ou pode esquecer as maçãs.

- Você voltou mais mal-humorado do que nunca. Vou dar um rolé.

O shinigami atravessou a janela, deixando Raito sozinho no quarto com seus pensamentos. O garoto suspirou, jogando-se na cadeira e repassando seus planos até o momento.

Não tivera escolha a não ser desenterrar o caderno por si mesmo, já que o que pertencera a ele originalmente estava em posse de L e não poderia reavê-lo. A perspectiva de que o detetive estivesse com um Death Note era preocupante, mas ao menos as regras falsas o protegeriam.

_- Mas não posso me garantir nisso. Ao menos foi fácil alegar que eu precisava me afastar da investigação após o trauma da morte de Misa. Não poderia agir como Kira por lá, sob as fuças de Ryuuzaki. _

Apoiou o queixo nas mãos, correndo desinteressadamente os olhos pela tela do PC. Era difícil voltar ao começo, quando já avançara tanto. Mas se reestruturava para a nova situação. Nesses dias, voltara à escola, até aceitara um encontro com uma garota simpática - Akiko?Ou Akane? - Ninguém condenaria um jovem de 17 anos por estar tentando superar a perda trágica da namorada.

Teria uma vida normal e saudável, impecável.

_- OK. Sou apenas eu, mais uma vez. Talvez isso nunca devesse ter mudado. Apenas eu e L. - _estreitou os olhos e os fixou, parecendo enxergar o rosto de Ryuuzaki através da tela.

- Então, é uma pena termos perdido a ajuda de Yagami-kun. Mas já faz alguns dias que Kira voltou a agir, e precisamos encontrar esse Death Note.

- Ahn, depois de tanta aventura para capturar Higuchi, agora tudo isso de novo... dados, informações, gráficos...E agora, nem mesmo a presença de Misa para alegrar o ambiente! - Matsuda lamentava, sintetizando a situação atual. A rotina de investigação voltara a ser tediosa e maciça.

- Matsuda!Pare de reclamar, nós avançamos muito no caso. Se você não pode enxergar o fim disso, eu posso!

- Desculpe chefe... eu vou me concentrar...

Matsuda voltou ao computador, completamente desmotivado. L apenas observava com o canto dos olhos, degustando de um pote de guloseimas.

_-O fim disso...não. Ainda está longe de terminar. Preciso pensar em um jeito._

- Ryuuzaki, preciso falar com você – Soichiro aproximou- se, a expressão séria – Eu sei que estamos em um momento delicado, mas aconteceu um imprevisto sério.

- Pode falar, Sr. Yagami. – girou 180º a cadeira, ficando frente a frente com o chefe de polícia. Imaginou se algo acontecera a Raito.

- Ontem à noite, quando saí daqui, Sachiko me telefonou. Os pais dela, em Nagano, estão com problemas... para ser mais específico, meu sogro está hospitalizado, e provavelmente não sairá de lá com vida.Ela precisa ir até lá...

- Entendo, Sr. Yagami. Não deve deixar sua esposa sozinha nessas horas. Obviamente terá de ir. – engoliu mais alguns cubos de açúcar. – E vá sem receios.

- Sim. Raito ficará, pois ele já perdeu aulas demais e creio que mais um velório seria demais para ele... se precisar de alguma coisa, contate-o.

- Tudo bem. Agradeço sua colaboração. Imagino que Raito ficará bem sozinho.

- Ele ficará. – sorriu orgulhoso – É um garoto maduro e centrado.

* * *

_PoRque EStá triS_

_te?  
_

_NãO está __f**eIiz** __e_

_m Me VEr?  
_

_ Eu sEnti sua Fa_

_ LTa. Não tE_

_ VE nem Um poucO de saUDAdes?_

_  
O __**TÉDIO **__não _

_correu__ em tuas VEIas, enveNENAndo-o_

_lEnTaMeNtE?  
_

_ A __**INDIGNAÇÃO**__ não espalHOU-se em_

_teu __coração__, como um_

_CânCEr?_

_  
A__** IMPOTÊNCIA**__ não te _

_deprimiu__?_

_  
Pois bEm, EU EStou de __volta__ para cuRAR os __teus_

_MALES. Pois foi  
_

_ para isso que __**nAsCI** _

_ **de **__Ti__.Essa é Minha_

_ RAZÃO _

_ **de**_

**_ viver__._**

_ VOcê me dEu __vida__.Por qUe Me _

_olha HoRRo_

_riZado __assim?_

_Houve uma época em que tinha _**_orgulho_**

_de MIM.De_

_NÓS. De nossa  
__**juStIçA.**  
_

_nós sOmos UMSÓ._

_c__O__M__I__G__o, __VOcê É __maIs__ DO qUE _

_** yA**__**gAM**__**i **__**ra**__**ITO.**__  
_

_ C__O__M__I__G__O__, __**você é** _

_o DeU__s dO N__oVo __Mu__nDo__.__  
_

Então, aja como tal.

* * *

Raito abriu os olhos de súbito. Olhou o relógio, que marcava 3h da manhã. O silêncio imperava no quarto.

_- Ryuuk ainda não voltou?Está ficando bem independente, esse shinigami... bem, tanto melhor.  
_  
Sentou-se na cama, passando os dedos pela nuca.Sentiu os cabelos um pouco molhados de suor, indícios de que realmente estava tendo um sono intranqüilo.

_-Ao menos, nada mais de sonhos estranhos...Nada como estar afastado de L. É aliviante.  
_  
Olhou na direção da gaveta, onde guardava o seu instrumento de justiça.Não precisaria escrever nomes ali por alguns dias, e Kira continuaria agindo.

_-Mas é o suficiente?Ryuuzaki pode me parar a qualquer momento.  
_

Levantou-se e acendeu a luminária, e só voltou para a cama após preencher mais uma folha inteira com nomes até o fim da semana.

_-Não vou ser pego novamente. Não mesmo.  
_  
Ainda assim, não conseguia dormir. Revirou-se na cama por uma eternidade, até perceber que eram quase 5 da manhã. Inconscientemente, massageou o próprio pulso.

- Maldição. É como se ainda estivesse preso a mim!

Levantou-se indignado, e foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto. Olhou pela janela e decidiu dar uma volta, já que estava impossível dormir.

Vestiu o casaco e pôs-se a caminhar pelas ruas desertas, acalmado pela brisa fria da madrugada. Com a taxa de criminalidade baixíssima, não precisava se preocupar muito com a própria segurança.

* * *

_-Você acha que Kira quer um mundo melhor para todos?_

_Perguntou isso de repente._

_- Isso é mais uma tentativa de me incriminar, Ryuuzaki?_

_- Não, mas é o que o povo pensa. Você acha que é isso o que ele realmente quer, matando os criminosos?_

_Raito cruzou os braços, falando decididamente._

_- Isso não passa de uma desculpa esfarrapada. Típico de um psicopata com idéias megalomaníacas._

_- Mesmo sendo uma desculpa esfarrapada, acha que ele realmente acredita nisso?_

_- Talvez sim, talvez não. O que isso importa?_

_- Se for isso, tenho pena dele._

_Isso era novidade._

_- Pena??Que história é essa, Ryuuzaki?_

_- Mesmo que as taxas baixem, o número de criminosos não diminuirá. Bem, isso você já sabe. Estão apenas entocados, com medo. Cada vez que ele parar, eles voltarão com mais raiva._

_- É, isso já se mostrou verdade. Certamente Kira já percebeu também. Talvez até esteja fazendo pausas de propósito, para pegar justamente esse perfil de criminosos._

_Raito recostou-se na cadeira, pensando sinceramente no assunto._

_- Se o objetivo de Kira é limpar o mundo do mal, ele vai acabar louco. Porque o mundo é grande demais para um único ser humano limpar. E não é possível limpar sangue com sangue. Não é verdade?_

_- É isso o que acha, sinceramente, Raito-kun?_

_- É, Ryuuzaki, é o que eu acho. Sinceramente. Clichê demais para você?_

_- Não. Achei interessante mencionar o fator 'louco'._

_- Por quê?Não pensou nisso?O que pensou, então?_

_- Sozinho. Ele acabaria sozinho, ganhando ou perdendo._

* * *

- Por que me lembrei dessa conversa agora...? – sorriu irônico - Obviamente não ficarei louco, pois tenho força de vontade de sobra. E com o Death Note, sei que é possível, mesmo sendo um único ser humano. Sangue com sangue... o posso soar tão romântico assim?

Parou, observando o céu que já começava a clarear. O silêncio era quase palpável. Por algum motivo aquilo o incomodava e, aos poucos, o sorriso desmanchou-se.

- Sozinho, ganhando ou perdendo...?Parece-me um preço barato... afinal, todos estamos sozinhos...

Lembrou-se novamente de vários momentos em que ele e Ryuuzaki conversaram, e de como ele se sentia bem na companhia do mestiço esquisito. Não só pela inteligência, pelas conversas de alto nível, mas até mesmo pelo que não parecia tão bom à primeira vista. As brigas, as discussões. As mancadas. Como era bom estudar cada detalhe do estranho detetive, sabendo ser ele um cofre de sete chaves. Certamente a vida não era nada entediante ao seu lado.

_-Como seria estar ao lado dele... de verdade?Mas que pergunta, eu sei como é isso. Já que até alguns dias atrás eu estava ao lado dele de verdade. E nós formamos um time incrível.  
_  
- Maldito Ryuuzaki.

Foi necessário acalmar a ânsia de matá-lo devido ao novo panorama que se formou com a morte de Amane. E com a cabeça fria, muitas coisas que ele não havia percebido ficaram claras.

- Preciso me livrar disso. Não é verdade?Com Misa foi tão fácil... não me deixarei levar por coisas tão banais, desnecessárias a um Deus.

Já tomava o caminho de volta para casa, quando avistou uma pracinha na próxima quadra.Decidiu ir até lá e sentar-se um pouco, talvez esperar a padaria abrir para tomar um café.

- Uma quadra a mais não faz diferença...

Seguiu sem pressa rua abaixo, e quando a fraca iluminação da praça afastou as sombras dos bancos,definindo uma silhueta encurvada e esguia, Raito quase pensou estar vendo uma alucinação o fitando na penumbra, com seus grandes olhos negros e nada surpresos.

- Raito-kun.

Com as mãos fechadas dentro dos bolsos do casaco, encarou demoradamente aqueles olhos antes de responder.

- Ryuuzaki. - aproximou-se. – O que está fazendo aqui a essa hora?Esfriando a cabeça da investigação?

- Sim, é mais ou menos isso. Saí para andar um pouco sozinho. E você?

- Não consigo dormir.

- Não esperaria encontrá-lo aqui. - coçava os dedos dos pés um no outro, como costumava fazer.

- Eu menos ainda encontrar você.

- Deve ser o destino, então.

Raito sentiu um calor subir pelo rosto, esquentando suas faces geladas do vento. O que L queria, afinal?

- E você acredita nessas coisas?

- Acredito que tudo é possível. - L sorriu da sua maneira infantil, e pela primeira vez Raito notava o quanto a expressão pueril era bela - Quando vai voltar para o time?

- Não sei. Nem sei se volto. Isso já me cansou.

- Tem razão. Se algo o cansa...

L fez uma pausa antes de continuar, então olhou bem dentro nos olhos de Raito.

- É melhor parar antes que se desgaste inteiro.

Os dois sabiam muito bem a que essa frase se referia. Fosse aviso ou ameaça, Raito não se importou e sorriu mansamente.

- Por algumas coisas, vale a pena o desgaste.Não é isso que suas olheiras refletem?

- Não. Elas simplesmente refletem minha teimosia.

- Deve entender-me, então. Mais alguma lição de moral?

- Só estou preocupado com você. Com sua saúde.

Tentava ignorar ao máximo que as palavras de Ryuuzaki o tocavam no fundo do peito, como quando se remexe o carvão e encontra-se uma brasa escondida em meio às cinzas. Respirou fundo.

- Minha saúde... está ótima...diferente da sua.Olha só.Nem para colocar uma blusa nesse clima...não está com frio? - apontou as unhas arroxeadas dos pés e mãos dele.

- Não estava frio assim quando eu saí.

- Parece criança, mesmo... - tirou o casaco e o colocou nas costas de Ryuuzaki - Assim é melhor, não é?

- Obrigado. - abraçou-se ao casaco, pensativo.

_- Eu deveria perguntar o que ele pretende com tudo isso. Mas não o farei. Deixarei que continue... e vamos ver onde paramos.  
_  
- Que tal tomar um chá lá em casa? - Raito perguntou isso de repente, e L diria que foi um movimento calculado.

Mas nem o próprio garoto sabia por que dissera aquilo. O fato é que Ryuuzaki estava com as unhas arroxeadas de frio. Sem casaco algum. Descalço. No meio de uma praça, sozinho. E alguma parte de Raito que se importava com tudo isso se manifestou, depois de um período de torpor.

- Por que não? -sorriu, se levantando - Você está sozinho?

- Sim, meus pais foram até Nagano, como você sabe, e Sayu está em uma excursão na escola.

- Então espero que minha companhia seja agradável.

- Não há uma corrente em meu pulso, isso já é deveras agradável. – sorriu sem perceber, sentindo-se leve.

Caminhar fizera bem ao seu espírito.

* * *

**Notas finais: **ahhhhhhhhhhh eu estava esperando TANTO pra postar essa parte!!Agora as coisas vão engrenar entre esses dois, podem ter certeza!!O palco está armado...e o próximo capítulo é IMPERDÍVEL!!Tudo bem que isso é muita auto-promoção, mas esses dois são tão fofos!!Sobre a Misa, se algo ficou nebuloso, não se preocupem; tudo se esclarecerá a seu tempo...e infelizmente, a formatação da página estranha não ficou tão legal quanto no word...malditos formatos do FF.

**No próximo capítulo: **chuva, casa do Raito...e entre quatro paredes, todos os gatos são pardos.

**Shamps e Washu**

* * *


	6. Luz Interior

**DISCLAIMER: **DN e seus personagens não nos pertencem, isso é apenas um fanfic despretenciosa com intuito de divertimento (e correção de certas 'injustiças' que todos conhecemos muito bem...)  
**  
Contém spoilers do anime e do mangá, ao menos até o episódio 25.**

**IMPORTANTE:** os capítulos que contém cenas lemon/hentai estarão devidamente sinalizados, para que os leitores que não curtem esse tipo de cena possam pula-lás.

Este capítulo contém cenas **lemon**.O início e o final delas estão indicadas com um **XXX** do lado esquerdo da tela.

Origada MESMO a todos que leram, comentaram e voltaram!Chegamos ao capítulo 6, esperamos que se divirtam.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Luz Interior**

Enquanto Raito e Ryuuzaki caminhavam lado a lado, atravessando a praça silenciosamente, uma chuva fina começou a cair. L observava os cabelos castanhos do garoto se molhando aos poucos, adquirindo ainda mais brilho, e seu rosto enrubescer levemente por saber que estava sendo observado.

Nenhum detalhe a respeito do jovem Yagami passava despercebido, pois já fazia um tempo que acompanhar seus movimentos e reações havia se tornado bem mais do que uma obrigação investigativa.

- Vamos apressar o passo.

- Não gosta de chuva, Raito-kun?

- Não tenho nada contra, mas você já está gelado e se tomar chuva pode pegar uma gripe.

- Tem razão. E eu não tenho mais você para cuidar de mim na Central, então seria um problema.

Raito estacou e encarou Ryuuzaki, com expressão desentendida.

- Como assim??

Em um movimento sutil e quase imperceptível, L inclinou a cabeça e beijou de leve os lábios de Raito. Sem alarde. Sem alterar a expressão.

- Obrigado, Raito-kun.

Isso foi o suficiente para deixar o garoto completamente sem reação e com os olhos arregalados, esperando uma explicação. Mas ela não veio, e L voltou a caminhar com um sorriso sereno no rosto.

- Vamos sair logo da chuva.

Raito ainda hesitou um instante antes de segui-lo. Deveria socar esse maluco. Não deveria levá-lo para casa. Deveria deixar que pegasse uma pneumonia e morresse, aliás, isso seria perfeito.

Mas, cinco minutos depois, os dois entravam na residência dos Yagami.

- Então, sente-se... vou trazer o chá.

- Obrigado.

Raito observou enquanto L foi até o sofá e sentou-se do seu jeito característico, enrolado no casaco.Virou a cabeça, fixando os olhos negros na direção do amigo e sorriu mais uma vez, fazendo-o ter aquela sensação estranha no peito.

- Aliás, você está bem molhado mesmo.Eu já venho, vou buscar um cobertor.

Subiu as escadas ainda sentindo aqueles olhos o observando,e quase podia sentir também a respiração leve de Ryuuzaki sobre os ombros.

- _O que há comigo?Preciso me controlar... só porque o L está no meu sofá, e estamos sozinhos em casa...já estive em situações piores e nunca meus batimentos cardíacos ficaram tão acelerados... só...porque..._

Tentava afastar da mente a atitude de Ryuuzaki na praça.Aquilo era, no mínimo, um teste, pois L nunca dava ponto sem nó.Passou a mão pelo rosto e olhos, se concentrando.

- _Sim,é isso.Ele deve estar querendo alguma coisa, testando minhas reações, como sempre. Aliando-se isso ao fato de que é um pervertido nato, tudo faz muito sentido. Não perderei o foco. _

Voltou à sala com o cobertor, já mais calmo, e encontrou Ryuuzaki exatamente na mesma posição. Não pôde evitar sorrir perante essa atitude quase infantil.

- É uma visita muito educada, ou será que está envergonhado?

- Estou bem. Desculpe se não levo jeito, não costumo fazer muitas visitas.

- Entendo - abaixou-se em frente a ele, colocando o cobertor nas costas arqueadas - Como é a experiência?

- Já que é a casa de Raito-kun, estou me sentindo ótimo. - abraçou-se ao cobertor - Obrigado. Desculpe, acabei molhando seu casaco.

- Hum, tudo bem. Na verdade, pode ficar com ele.

- Muito gentil de sua parte. - disse com ternura, retirando uma mecha de cabelo úmida do rosto de Raito.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, se encarando. Raito ainda matutava. Ao mesmo tempo em que agia como se nada tivesse acontecido na praça, L continuava tendo atitudes muito incomuns para sua personalidade. Era algo que reparava desde que o abraçara no velório de Misa, na verdade.

Se aquilo era um jogo, precisava saber as regras. Mas e se não fosse?Algo dentro de Raito insistia em gritar isso.

- Ryuuzaki.

- Hm?

- O que foi aquilo na praça?

- Você não consegue deduzir?

- Não. Não vou deduzir nada. Diga-me você.

- Não se acanhe, Raito-kun. Deduzirá corretamente, pois você é mestre em adivinhar meus pensamentos. Talvez até...

Silenciou-se, forçando Raito a exigir o final da frase.

- Talvez até o quê?

- Talvez até consiga adivinhar meus desejos.

Não tanto a frase, mas o olhar que L lançou foi o fator decisivo. A conclusão mais óbvia era uma só, e, embora Raito não assumisse e não pensasse a respeito, também sabia dos próprios desejos. E o olhar de "o que você vai fazer" de Ryuuzaki era tentador demais.

- _Ele sabe que há um algo a mais que não demonstro. Se não soubesse, não teria sido tão explícito... pois bem, Ryuuzaki._

Sem aviso, se inclinou e, segurando o rosto de L, o beijou com paixão.Foi correspondido quase imediatamente.

- Adivinhei o seu desejo?

- Tão bem quanto eu adivinhei o seu. Essa é a verdade e você sabe disso, Raito-kun.

O beijo realmente pegou L de surpresa - ser correspondido de maneira tão calorosa sequer lhe passava pela cabeça. Seria mais um plano de Kira?

Não. Kira não se usaria disso.

Kira não saberia amar nem por fingimento.

Parou de pensar e voltou a beijá-lo, puxando-o para bem perto de si, na ânsia de senti-lo inteiro. Os dedos de Raito agarrados a sua nuca só o deixaram mais enlouquecido.

- Meu pequeno Raito... - nenhum dos dois ainda sabia, mas esse sussurro entre beijos e carinhos desajeitados seria a frase que Raito jamais esqueceria por toda a sua existência.

- Ryuuzaki... - desceu os beijos para o pescoço, sentindo-se embriagado. As mãos que o abraçavam eram ainda mais fortes e quentes do que as com que sonhara uma vez, e o beijo ainda mais doce e carinhoso.

As pernas de L abraçaram Raito com firmeza, deixando-o muito próximo. O garoto arfou e encarou o outro com ar duvidoso. Estariam indo longe demais?

Os beijos ardentes e as carícias cada vez mais ousadas não deixavam dúvida que L pretendia ir longe, muito longe. Ao mesmo tempo em que gostava demais daqueles toques, Raito se assustava cada vez que sentia a virilidade de Ryuuzaki próxima à dele - isso o lembrava de algo básico.

- Ryuuu..hm...nós...somos homens...

- Sim...somos...

- Isso... - o encarou - Isso não é errado?

- Parece errado pra você, meu amor?

-... não sei...

- Você não quer?

- Eu... eu quero. Quero muito. Mas...

- Não tenha medo. -encostou a própria testa na dele - Por enquanto, só me beije mais uma vez...

Isso era um pedido que Raito não podia recusar. Mesmo porque ele mesmo começara aquilo, beijando Ryuuzaki de livre vontade.

_- Isso. Agora que comecei, vou até o final_.

**XXX**

Com esse pensamento motivando-o, beijou-o com mais afinco, praticamente se jogando no colo de L. Seus membros desejosos se encontraram, mas Raito não tentou afastá-los.

Ryuuzaki, por sua vez, considerou aquilo uma permissão e apalpou as nádegas de Raito com vontade. O garoto soltou um leve gemido e deslizou as mãos para dentro da camisa do parceiro, sentindo a magreza firme dele.

- Pelo visto, você não mentiu quando disse que era forte.

- Não, eu não menti. Você pode comprovar isso agora, com seus próprios olhos.

Raito sorriu, retirando suavemente a camiseta e contemplando o tórax de Ryuuzaki. Não resistiu à tentação de afundar a cabeça naquele peito branco e lambê-lo inteiro, como a um manjar. L fechou os olhos aproveitando a sensação, enquanto abaixava as calças de Raito.

Antes que o garoto se desse conta, a mão de L afagava seu membro por cima da cueca. Excitado com isso, deixou escapar uma mordida mais forte no mamilo do outro, que gemeu mais de prazer do que dor.

- Faz também... - Ryuuzaki levou a mão de Raito até o próprio membro, e os dois ficaram nessa troca de carícias, inicialmente tímida, mas se intensificando gradualmente. Não demorou que as roupas íntimas fossem retiradas e eles estivessem nus, se tocando e se explorando.

L puxou Raito para seu colo em um abraço. Seus membros excitados se encontraram, causando uma estimulação hipnotizante que se combinava como os sussurros roucos emitidos naturalmente.

- Eu quero você, Raito...

- Eu...quero...quero muito...

De repente, Raito arregalou os olhos em um espasmo, apertando os ombros do outro. Sentia que algo o penetrava por trás, e doía. O medo e o orgulho se inflamaram ao perceber que o dedo indicador de L invadia um local intocado.

- Ryuuzaki!!O que você está pensando ??

- Isso irá doer um pouco, mas só no começo. Segure-se em mim. - o abraçou forte com a outra mão, fazendo com que Raito ouvisse claramente seu coração batendo acelerado. Era a primeira vez que o ouvia tão intensamente, e isso o encorajou um pouco.

- _Eu comecei. Vou até o fim. Vou até o fim_.

L continuou a adentrá-lo, massageando pelo lado de dentro. Por mais que fosse devagar e com cuidado, a perda da virgindade doía e uma lágrima escorreu, mas Raito não disse para ele parar.

- Só mais um pouco... só mais um pouco, amor... - Ryuuzaki beijou-lhe o rosto, lambendo as lágrimas e continuando a roçar os membros. Esse prazer distraía um pouco Raito do que acontecia em seu ânus, mas ainda assim ele ofegava e deixava escapar gemidos de dor.

L retirou os dedos, o que deu ao garoto um alívio imenso. Com o corpo mole, foi facilmente deitado no sofá pelo outro. Estremeceu um pouco, pensando no que viria a seguir, apesar de não querer negar a essa altura. Além disso, sabia que queria muito amá-lo - e não deixaria que o medo o vencesse.

Ryuuzaki se inclinou em cima dele e o beijou com paixão. Sem pressa, foi descendo os beijos pelo peito, barriga e pernas, até chegar à virilha. Olhou para ele, que já o encarava receoso.

- Isso não vai doer nada, meu Raito.

Começou a lamber e a beijar o membro ereto, e um sorriso largo se formou no rosto do adolescente. Aquilo sim, era muito bom.

- _Não podia imaginar... que Ryuuzaki fosse tão..tão safado. Mas eu devo ser safado também... por estar gostando tanto e querendo mais... ora...dane-se, entre quatro paredes...  
_  
Gemendo e ronronando feito um gato, Raito até se esqueceu da dor que passara à pouco.A carícia de Ryuuzaki o consumia por inteiro naquele tipo de prazer completamente novo para ele.Afoito, abraçou a cabeça dele com as pernas e se movia no ritmo que L ditava entre elas.

Se contorceu até chegar ao clímax, emitindo um longo e rouco gemido.Quando, arfando, olhou para baixo e viu L lambendo as mãos com um olhar lascivo, percebeu que ele mal havia começado.

E foi com esse olhar que o detetive escalou Raito novamente, ao mesmo tempo em que utilizava o sêmen restante do orgasmo para lubrificar a entrada traseira do garoto. Surpreso com a atitude e com a segunda invasão, ele segurou instintivamente o braço de Ryuuzaki.

- Pára.Isso dói.

- Dói no começo, mas você vai gostar depois.

- Então porque você não vira? - disse meio ríspido, o que deixou L um pouco surpreso. O silêncio permaneceu por um tempo, os dois se encarando.

- Não é questão de "quem vira", Raito-kun... falando desse jeito, até me sinto um agressor.

- Não! - arregalou os olhos, aflito - Não é isso que eu quis dizer...

L respondeu com um beijo apaixonado, antes que Raito procurasse mais explicações.

- Vem aqui.

O ajeitou no colo, de costas, pousando o queixo no ombro dele. Com uma mão, acariciava-lhe o membro, incitando-o novamente, e com a outra, o abraçava na altura do peito.

- Você é meu, e de ninguém mais. - Sussurrando isto, o penetrou.

Raito gemeu de dor apesar da preparação anterior, mas já havia aceitado. O amor entre homens não poderia ser tão terrível, ou não existiriam tantos que preferiam essa opção. Ancorando-se nessa afirmação e nas palavras que L sussurrava ao pé do ouvido, ele tentou ao máximo procurar a satisfação. Ainda sim, lágrimas vinham aos seus olhos.

Ele sabia que entregava a L neste momento algo irrecuperável. Mas quisera assim.

Aos poucos e depois de uma eternidade, foi se acostumando à dor e os gemidos mudaram de tom. L parecia ter encontrado uma posição e movimentos que não o ferissem muito, e prosseguia com o máximo de gentileza que era capaz. Raito até ficou surpreso de como ele podia ser gentil e fazê-lo se sentir seguro. Descobria que uma parte de si mesmo gostava muito dessa proteção, e deixou-se levar pelas sensações.

Raito experimentou pela primeira vez o que era ouvir um "Eu te amo" que realmente o tocasse seu coração. E foi nesse momento que ambos chegaram ao clímax, unindo seus gemidos em uma só voz de euforia.

**XXX**

E eles se amaram, acima de qualquer circunstância, estratégia ou probabilidade.

Após terminarem permaneceram quietos, imóveis, com as mãos ainda fortemente entrelaçadas. Raito deixou-se recostar no peito de L e sentiu que ele o abraçou com as duas mãos, aconchegando-o, e gostou muito disso. Gostou mais ainda quando ele começou a passar os dedos levemente pelos seus cabelos, como se o ninasse. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, deixando-se dormir sem pensar em nada.

E seria difícil admitir, no dia seguinte, que a paz que procurava mais cedo estava no peito do inimigo.

L continuava observando Raito enquanto ele dormia. Olhar para ele era tão bom. Sempre foi, desde o começo, e só percebera isso nesses dias em que ele se afastara por completo de sua vigilância e convivência.

-_ Você tinha razão. Por um tempo eu realmente quis que você fosse Kira. Mas agora, justamente agora, é diferente. Eu vi dentro dos seus olhos algo mais bonito e brilhante, que pensei que tivesse desaparecido, mas não. Está aí dentro. _

O abraçou mais junto a si, e não percebeu o leve e rápido sorriso do garoto.

_- Eu quero ver de novo. A sua luz original._

* * *

**Notas Finais: **então, esse capítulo foi rápido hein!Grande parte disso se deve aos reviews e mensagens de pessoas que acompanham a fic até hoje!MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO, especialmente **Danusa, debbymmon, Watermellon Lala-sama e Larry A. K. McDowell, **pelas inspirações pra gente!E as pessoas anônimas que lêem a fic e a todos q enviaram reviews desde o início,sintam-se abraçados também 8D

Reviews, críticas e tudo o mais, please!

**No próximo capítulo:** quando o dia amanhece, nem tudo são flores.E os demônios não dormem.

* * *


	7. Luz Significa

**DISCLAIMER: **DN e seus personagens não nos pertencem, isso é apenas um fanfic despretenciosa com intuito de divertimento (e correção de certas 'injustiças' que todos conhecemos muito bem...)  
**  
Contém spoilers do anime e do mangá, ao menos até o episódio 25.**

**IMPORTANTE:** os capítulos que contém cenas lemon/hentai estarão devidamente sinalizados, para que os leitores que não curtem esse tipo de cena possam pula-lás.

**MUITO OBRIGADA** a todos que leram, comentaram e voltaram!Chegamos ao capítulo 7, esperamos que se divirtam. Boa leitura!

* * *

**Luz Significa...**

_- Não foi um sonho desta vez.  
_  
Raito observava Ryuuzaki dormindo. Ainda que custasse a acreditar, o corpo nu e quente de ambos não deixava dúvidas do que tinha acontecido ali.

Teve o cuidado de enrolar-se no cobertor que caíra no chão durante a madrugada. Em silêncio, recolheu também o casaco e cobriu o peito de L. A movimentação o fez se mexer um pouco e suas mãos pareceram procurar alguma coisa, mas Raito manteve-se sentado no canto do sofá, distante do toque dele.

A luz do dia trouxera muitas implicações à sua cabeça. Levantou-se e foi até a cozinha, enquanto flashes da noite anterior iam e vinha na sua mente. Seu corpo ainda guardava as sensações novas pelas quais passara, deixando-o até um pouco trêmulo.

_- Como cheguei a isso?Eu dormi com o L...com um homem...com...meu inimigo...  
_  
- Raito?

Quando se percebeu, Raito segurava uma caneca de café que acabara de preparar sem se dar conta, e L, já devidamente vestido, o fitava. Teria notado a ternura no olhar dele se não estivesse tão absorto nos próprios pensamentos.

- Ryuuzaki.Bom dia.Café?

Virou-se para a cafeteira, sem querer encarar o outro.

- Obrigado. Vou aceitar.

Quando Raito se deu conta, L já o abraçava pela cintura, beijando-lhe o rosto antes de sentar-se na cadeira da cozinha. O coração do jovem Yagami batia rápido, numa confusão de sentimentos.

_- Não é agora que deveríamos... fingir que nada aconteceu?Isso... foi longe demais. É preciso colocar um ponto final enquanto há tempo.  
_  
Virou-se se para Ryuuzaki, decidido a pôr tudo em pratos limpos e encerrar o caso, mas ao vê-lo sorrindo sentiu-se desarmado. Nunca o vira sorrir daquela forma, e tão à vontade. Parecia que o encontrava pela primeira vez.

- O café está ótimo, Raito-kun. – disse, pegando suavemente a caneca da mão do garoto e tomando um longo gole. – Exatamente como eu gosto, bem doce.

- Obrigado. - enrubesceu levemente. Apesar do desconforto que o atingia, teve vontade de beijar aqueles lábios, e até tê-lo por inteiro de novo. Mas passou as mãos pelos olhos, tentando se focar no lógico e controlar seus impulsos.

- _Preciso manter o controle..._Ryuuzaki. - Sentou-se em frente a ele.

- Hm?

- Pode parecer uma pergunta tola... mas como a gente fica agora?

- Tenho que voltar para a Central.

- Imaginei. – silenciou. Isso era tão óbvio que nem precisava ter sido perguntado, ou seja, cada um iria para seu lado e ninguém tocaria mais no assunto. Mas a próxima frase de L fez os olhos de Raito se arregalarem até parecerem duas luas cheias.

- Eu passo para te ver na saída do colégio, que tal?

- COMO?

- Ou você tem que estudar?Também pode passar na Central, se quiser...

- Espere aí, espere aí um instante. - colocou a caneca sobre a pia, processando tantos pensamentos quanto sua mente tinha capacidade. E sua mente era MUITO capaz.

Ryuuzaki aquietou-se, entendendo o desespero de Raito, e deixou que ele falasse. Aliás, sorriu, pois ele reagira exatamente como esperava.

Desesperadamente gracioso.

- Ryuuzaki. Eu. – hesitou - Eu tenho um encontro.

O sorriso no rosto de L desmanchou-se imediatamente. Aquilo fugira a seus cálculos. Esperava que ele fosse dizer que deveriam esquecer aquilo, que eram dois homens, que ele não era gay, e todo um discurso perfeito completamente condizente ao jovem estudante.

Mas, cada vez que Raito falhava em sua perfeição, Ryuuzaki sentia-se atingido por um foguete.Ou algo parecido, mas de efeito tão explosivo quanto.

- Encontro? Já? - não pôde deixar de conotar o 'já' de forma irônica. Raito suspirou.

- É. Um jovem tem o direito de tentar superar a morte trágica da namorada. Não posso deixá-la esperando.

_-Queria ter chegado primeiro, Ryuuzaki?É isso que quer dizer? – _seu coração palpitou ao pensar nessa possibilidade. _  
_  
- Claro. Não seria educado de sua parte se atrasar para um compromisso, Raito-kun.

O silêncio se instaurou. A confusão de sentimentos dentro de Raito era imensurável, pois, misturado à culpa e vergonha, a vontade de abraçar Ryuuzaki era imensa. Além disso, não tinha como se perdoar pelo que fizera. Não estava bêbado, não fora forçado. Ao menos, sabia assumir sua parte naquele ato.

- _Foi algo que eu quis muito. Gostei muito.  
_  
Mas não conseguiria dizer isso a L. Por outro lado, sabia que o detetive não desistiria tão fácil de algo que queria, e que os dois haviam consentido. O olhou resoluto.

- Não é nada sério, de qualquer forma. É só... uma namoradinha à toa.Eu não vou deixar ir longe demais. Na verdade, só aceitei por insistência dela e para esquecer os problemas.

- Então você vai terminar com ela?

- Hum... – coçou a cabeça, suspirando – Eu não quero dar falsas esperanças, mas também seria injusto não dar uma chance. Ela não poderá reclamar se não der certo.

- Atitude exemplar como sempre, Raito-kun.

Por algum motivo, toda vez que L elogiava as atitudes perfeitas de Raito, ele sentia como se todas as suas falsidades e imperfeições fossem escancaradas. Apenas sorriu de leve, como se o comentário o agradasse.

- Seu primeiro sorriso hoje. Gosto dele.

- Pare com isso, Ryuuzaki - ficou ainda mais vermelho, e apertou as mãos nos joelhos – Afinal, o que você pretende? Se isso é...

L inclinou-se para frente e segurou o rosto de Raito, beijando-o ternamente. O garoto não pôde evitar corresponder à altura. Após o beijo, continuaram se olhando, em silêncio.

- Isso é exatamente o que é. – acariciou-lhe o rosto – É o que eu quero e o que você também quer.

Raito sabia que não adiantaria negar isso para o sutil observador de cada ação sua. Seria patético. Mas ainda não tinha calculado todas as reações e possibilidades a respeito dessa explosão.

- Me dê um dia, então... deve entender o quanto isso é novo para mim. – segurou nas mãos dele e reparou naqueles dedos compridos, brancos, tão suaves, deixando escapar um sorriso rápido. Eram belas mãos, mesmo tão diferentes das suas. Essas mãos apertaram as dele e as levaram à boca para um beijo delicado.

- É novo para mim também, Raito-kun. – levantou os olhos para ele – Falo com você à noite.

Raito fez que sim com a cabeça. Levantaram-se ao mesmo tempo, e seguiram até a porta de mãos dadas. Ao passarem pela sala, a olhadela para o sofá foi inevitável. Apesar de terem vivido uma experiência única, certo desconforto ainda pairava entre eles.

Mas agora estava feito.

- Ryuuzaki.

- Sim?

- Quer dizer então que você... gosta mesmo de mim? - o olhou profundamente, atento a qualquer traço de jogo, estratégia ou ironia naquela expressão enigmática. L sorriu e devolveu o olhar, como se o oferecesse à prova.

- Encontrei algo que amo. E está em você, Raito-kun. Acho que agora eu entendo porque seu nome significa 'luz'. _Se você sequer desconfiasse, Raito-kun... o seu nome, eu... já tinha notado. Permita-me guardar isso comigo._

Do mesmo modo que L adivinhava tão bem os pensamentos de Raito, este também sabia ler as emoções e intenções escondidas sob a camada de porcelana do rosto do detetive. Provara isso mais de uma vez durante as investigações. Por isso, confiou no próprio veredicto.

- _Não é mentira._

O abraçou com a mesma ternura que tivera durante a noite anterior, permitindo-se sentir o coração de Ryuuzaki batendo forte junto ao seu.

Seria tão mais simples se fosse uma mentira...

- Pode levar o casaco... eu te dei, lembra? – confidenciou ao ouvido dele, que o apertou mais junto a si ao ouvir isso. Não estava errado quando leu os sentimentos de Raito, e o alívio que sentiu por isso foi imenso.

Não sabia dizer o que faria se perdesse a capacidade de adivinhar, prever e entender a fundo aquele garoto, seu mais encantador suspeito. Se isso acontecesse, a vida seria como um bolo sem açúcar. Talvez até pior.

- Obrigado, Raito-kun. – e antes de pegar o casaco e se retirar, o beijou mais uma vez.

Raito continuou olhando Ryuuzaki sumir de vista, com o casaco jogado sobre os ombros. Ao ver-se sozinho, tratou de limpar qualquer traço da presença dele na casa e em si mesmo. Tomou um longo banho como há tempos não fazia, deixando a água escorrer pelo corpo e os pensamentos fluírem sem pressa.

_- Permiti que ele me tocasse, me invadisse. Por que não o parei?Ansiava tanto assim por isso?A ponto de assumir tantos riscos?  
_  
Encostou-se à parede do banheiro e fechou os olhos.

- Não dá para acreditar... que ele também... queria tanto quanto eu. Ryuuzaki.

L caminhava de volta à Central, abraçado ao seu novo casaco e envolvido no cheiro de Raito, que lhe dava coragem para continuar o que começara na noite anterior.

Sempre ia atrás de tudo o que queria e não parava até conseguir, como uma criança ansiosa. Mas essa brincadeira não era nada infantil, isso ele sabia. E também não fazia idéia de onde poderia levá-los.

- _As suspeitas sobre Raito-kun ainda não desapareceram completamente da minha cabeça. Mesmo que não haja provas, acredito que ele possa ter o outro caderno... pode muito bem ser o Kira. Estarei cometendo um erro crasso e amador por conta desse desejo?_

Olhou para as próprias mãos, quase sentindo a pele de Raito novamente. Uma pele tão suave e lisa, perfeita. Até o salgado das lágrimas que limpara das faces dele era agradável. E quente. Tudo nele era quente e pulsava vida.

Sorriu largamente. Por este calor, por esta vida, valeria a pena qualquer risco.

O dia transcorria tranquilamente. Raito se arrumou e realmente se encontrou com a garota em questão, Harumi. Almoçaram e passaram parte da tarde juntos.

Após tanto tempo em companhia apenas de L, as conversas desse dia se resumiram em uma palavra: pesadelo. Prestando o mínimo de atenção ao que ela falava, apenas para não prejudicar sua imagem zelosa, Raito procurava distrair-se com outras coisas.

Ryuuzaki ainda não lhe saíra da cabeça, e era nele que pensava quando o programa que passava no telão da sorveteria foi interrompido por uma chamada especial. Na tela, os rostos e nomes dos integrantes de uma gangue de motoqueiros que acabara de pôr fogo em uma escola.

- Olha só, Raito! Que coisa horrorosa e vil!

Olhou com aparente desinteresse, limitando-se a comentar como as pessoas podem ser tão selvagens. Por outro lado, Harumi se mostrava indignada e enojada.

- Tomara que o Kira mate todos eles!

Por trás do copo de suco, um olhar estreito e um sorriso característico se formaram no rosto do melhor estudante do Japão.

- Que justiça seja feita. – e terminou a bebida de um gole.

- Hum, você fica tão lindo falando essas coisas, Yagami-kun! – passou a mão pelo braço dele, sorrindo abertamente – Pensei que fosse mais tímido.

- Ora, assim eu fico realmente encabulado! _Estou perdendo o foco. Ainda há muito o que fazer por esse mundo, e L é um obstáculo a isso... não posso me permitir fraquejar dessa maneira. E nem chamar a atenção de um jeito tão... indigno._

Retribuiu o sorriso da garota da maneira mais encantadora que era capaz. Ela conseguia ser mais irritante do que Amane Misa e não tinha olhos de shinigami, mas apoiava Kira e seria inócua o suficiente para uma distração. A namorada de Yagami Raito.

- Então, Harumi-chan. Quer ir para minha casa? _Preciso voltar logo ao trabalho._

À noite, os criminosos foram julgados e punidos com a morte por enfarto.

Na Central, conforme os ataques do dia iam sendo contabilizados, L concluiu que só poderiam ter sido feitos em um espaço de duas horas atrás. Levantou-se dizendo que todos deveriam dormir um pouco e foi para o sofá da outra sala, pois não utilizava a cama desde que livrara Raito das algemas. Nesse momento, sua intuição o inquietava em relação ao garoto.

- _Raito-kun deve estar sozinho em casa agora... como terá sido o 'encontro'?_

Curioso e ansioso, e com uma ponta de preocupação, ligou para o celular de Raito.

- Aloooou? – uma voz feminina sonolenta atendeu, e essa estranha recepção fez Ryuuzaki estreitar os olhos.

- Este é o celular de Yagami-kun?

- Ah, é sim... mas ele tá dormindo agora... ficou cansado, coitadinho! – L quase podia vislumbrar a expressão de euforia da garota através de sua fala. Continuou a sondar.

- É a irmã dele, Sayu?

- Não, não!É a... namorada dele, Harumi! Só que ele está sozinho em casa e eu estou aqui fazendo companhia... é um amigo dele?

- É. É um amigo. Você disse que ele está... cansado. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Ah! – soltou um risinho maroto muito mal contido – Não se preocupe. Foi muito bom pra ele... na verdade eu tô bem cansada também, você pode ligar amanhã, né? Tcha-au!

Desligou o telefone, sem ter idéia da bola de neve que desencadearia.

Não importava mais se a gangue de arruaceiros havia sido morta por Kira.

Não fazia diferença se Raito era Kira.

E não fazia diferença quem era aquela garota.

A única coisa que importava era que Ryuuzaki sabia exatamente o que fazer no dia seguinte, logo depois que ordenasse a Watari que arranjasse outro celular para substituir o que acabara de jogar contra a parede.

_- É assim que retribui, então... pois muito bem, Raito-kun. Eu também sei retribuir._

* * *

**Notas Finais:** até que foi rápido esse capítulo, né?Mas esses meninos inspiram a gente...bem, dá pra ver que agora a coisa vai ficar séria para o lado deles...e fortes emoções virão!!

**No próximo capítulo: **Erros e mal-entendidos se agravam cada vez mais. A dor é forte. Onde isso vai parar?


	8. Castigos e Castigo

**DISCLAIMER: **DN e seus personagens não nos pertencem, isso é apenas um fanfic despretenciosa com intuito de divertimento (e correção de certas 'injustiças' que todos conhecemos muito bem...)  
**  
Contém spoilers do anime e do mangá, ao menos até o episódio 25.**

**IMPORTANTE:** os capítulos que contém cenas lemon/hentai estarão devidamente sinalizados, para que os leitores que não curtem esse tipo de cena possam pula-lás.

**MUITO OBRIGADA** a todos que leram, comentaram e voltaram!Chegamos ao capítulo 8, com fé, e esperamos que se divirtam!Boa leitura!

* * *

**Castigos e Castigo**

O dia amanheceu radiante, como o sorriso de Harumi enquanto dormia. Entretanto, ao abrir os olhos esperando encontrar um sorriso tão vistoso quanto o dela e um estupendo café da manhã a dois, frustrou-se.

- Raito?

Tentou ouvir o barulho do chuveiro, mas nada. Perambulou pelo quarto e pela casa, sem encontrar sinal do garoto que fizera sua alegria na madrugada. Só teve noção de sua presença quando, na cozinha, encontrou um bilhete sobre a mesa.

_"Querida Harumi, não pude me atrasar para a aula. Como sabe, estou precisando recuperar o muito tempo que perdi por fatores pessoais, e infelizmente não pude desfrutar de sua companhia por mais tempo. Não tive coragem de interromper seu sonho angelical, e peço que me perdoe pela fraqueza. Por favor, pegue o que quiser para o café da manhã e tome um banho. Vemos-nos após a aula.  
PS: espero ter sua companhia novamente.  
Raito." _

Harumi mordeu os lábios após ler o bilhete, ponderando. Ainda que não gostasse de ter sido largada sozinha, Raito deveria estar apenas fazendo charme, e realmente estava tendo aulas extras por conta das suas misteriosas faltas.

Além disso, dadas as belas palavras de Raito no papel perfumado, porque ir além do que estava escrito? Sorriu com essa conclusão acalentadora de ego.

- Ele quer me ver de novo. Bem, estarei aqui. Ele sabe posso dar muito mais do que essas colegiais bobinhas e certinhas com quem ele costumava sair... né, Raito-kun?

Jogou-se na cadeira, pegando uma maçã e já imaginando o que fazer da próxima vez que estivesse a sós com seu mais novo partido irresistível.

Mas não era só ela que imaginava o que fazer. Sério e compenetrado, Raito estudava pela manhã, ainda um pouco incomodado. É verdade que a garota se divertira muito - afinal, ele dera o que ela queria, e nunca pensou que seria tão fácil. Nem Misa costumava ser assim tão oferecida nos primeiros encontros.

Ele, pelo contrário, não tivera muito que comemorar, como sempre. As garotas eram todas iguais, e não se sentia diferente de qualquer animal nesta situação. Sempre pensara que deveria ser assim mesmo - reprodução, prazer físico, o que havia, além disso?

Certamente nada das baboseiras românticas dos mangás shojo. Porém, neste momento, os fatos o contradiziam.

- _Não posso admitir isso. Minha melhor experiência..._ - não se atrevia a terminar os pensamentos, mas não havia dúvidas. Ryuuzaki havia sido sua melhor, e talvez a única noite em que sentira o coração se encher de alegria. Como nas poesias. Mas, mais do que a possibilidade de sua opção sexual estar equivocada, outro fator o preocupava ainda mais.

_- L...porque tem que ser o detetive L?Seria um engodo por parte dele? Ou eu deveria usar isso a meu favor...mas...como...?_

Recostou-se na cadeira, sem conseguir se concentrar nos livros.

_- É muito perigoso... por que pensar nisso só me alegra ainda mais?É com Ryuuzaki que quero estar. Mas ele é meu inimigo, ou melhor, inimigo de Kira. Será possível?  
_  
Encarou o céu, com uma pontada de dúvida corroendo seu coração. Apesar disso, sorriu, lembrando-se do sorriso de Ryuuzaki ao ouvir de sua boca que terminaria com Harumi, que não era nada sério. Após essa noite, dispensá-la seria complicado para sua imagem, mas seria pior agüentá-la por mais tempo. Se Ryuuzaki podia lhe dar o que ele apreciava...

_- Poderia ser... possível?_

Ao final do dia, foi direto para casa, sem pensar em Harumi e com o celular desligado. Seus pais e Sayu ainda não haviam voltado da viagem, portanto ainda estava sozinho. Ou quase, pois Ryuuk devia estar vagando por aí como sempre.

_- Não o vejo... estará na cozinha?Bem, não interessa... não preciso dele.  
_  
Colocou a água no fogo para esquentar o jantar, e subiu direto para o quarto. Teria mais tempo essa noite. Sorriu, abrindo a gaveta da cômoda para começar sua função.

E o sorriso esvaiu-se junto com a cor de seu rosto, ao se deparar com a gaveta vazia e a armadilha desarmada.

_- Não está aqui.  
_  
Afundou a mão na gaveta e tateou desesperado, na vã esperança de que fosse apenas uma ilusão de ótica. Em um espasmo de fúria acompanhando de um grito, puxou de tal forma e com tanta força que a peça voou longe, arrebentando a cômoda.

- MALDIÇÃO!! - jogou a luminária longe em um movimento brusco, respirando com dificuldade pelo nervosismo.

A última vez que se sentira assim foi ao ouvir a frase "Eu sou L", vinda daquele aluno novo esquisito. E agora, sentia-se pego novamente pela mesma pessoa. Oras, só poderia ter sido ele.

Mas a raiva que o preenchia era dez vezes maior do que antes, pois não era apenas seu grande orgulho que havia sido ferido. E entre ranger de dentes, deixou que seu grito ecoasse pela casa.

-_Maldito Ryuuzaki_... EU MATO VOCÊ, SEU DESGRAÇADO!!

* * *

Sobre a mesa de vidro, o Death Note repousava impassível. Após constatar todos os nomes dos criminosos mortos e a caligrafia de Yagami Raito, Ryuuzaki fitava o objeto com expressão vazia, entediada.

- Tão fácil, Yagami-kun. Estou decepcionado... - passou um dedo sobre a superfície lisa do aparentemente inocente caderno. - Agora tudo está claro como água, e tenho provas.

Recostou-se novamente no sofá, fitando o teto com uma ansiedade controlada.

- Como está se sentindo agora?Já chegou em casa?Já deu pela falta de seu brinquedo? Ou levou Harumi-chan pra passear esta noite? - deixou transparecer um tom soturno na voz e fechou os olhos, encolhendo-se na sua posição característica.

_-Isso é o que você merece, Yagami-kun. Por brincar com tanta facilidade com os sentimentos dos outros.  
_  
O silêncio tomou conta do quarto e dos pensamentos de Ryuuzaki. Agora, só era preciso esperar. Não queria pensar que sua vitória seria simultaneamente sua maior derrota.

Mas não era o caso, nesse momento, da vitória do detetive L sobre Kira, e sim do impacto que causara em Raito com sua invasão a domicílio seguida de roubo.

Fizera questão de fazer isso pessoalmente.

- _Eu quero ver você gritando feito uma criança cujo balão voou pro céu inatingível. Apenas isso._

* * *

Depois de cinco minutos colocando os pensamentos no lugar, Raito partiu para a ação e telefonou para a Central à procura de Ryuuzaki.

- Ryuuzaki não está na Central hoje. Ele disse que, caso você ligasse, era para avisar que ele está no hotel... aquele onde ele se hospedou na primeira vez. Engraçado, parecia que ele sabia que você ia ligar...

Raito quase bateu o telefone na cara de Matsuda e voou para o hotel sentindo-se o mais idiota dos mortais.

_-Eu o mato...com minhas próprias mãos!!Não acredito... não acredito...  
_  
Entre todo o ódio e a humilhação que sentia por ter sido passado para trás pelo detetive L, um outro sentimento de dor envolvia seu coração.Por um momento, sua expressão se contorceu em um espasmo de tristeza.

Talvez Raito nunca tivesse lido direito um mangá shojo. Ou saberia que, além das baboseiras românticas, eles também traziam muito sofrimento para os personagens.

_- Como pude cair...na sedução mais barata do mundo?? _

Com esse pensamento latejante, chegou ao hotel e subiu para a suíte como um tufão. Não encontrou resistência alguma no caminho, nem mesmo uma porta trancada.

_- Está me esperando, o desgraçado._ – adentrou o quarto e a primeira coisa que seus olhos captaram foi Ryuuzaki sentado tranquilamente na poltrona, de frente para ele. Por um instante, o tempo parou.

- Onde está? – o encarou com selvageria, contendo-se ao máximo para não voar direto no pescoço dele. O detetive levantou-se devagar, com as mãos nos bolsos e a expressão serena. Sorriu, fitando Raito.

- _Agora, exploda. _

- Onde está, DESGRAÇADO? - indignado pela serenidade cínica do outro, pegou a primeira peça que viu na frente, um bule de porcelana, e o atirou contra o detetive, que desviou por muito pouco.

- ONDE ESTÁÁÁÁÁ??

Continuou jogando mais peças, virando mesas e destruindo tudo o que podia no caminho até Ryuuzaki, que continuava parado e impassível. Quando chegou perto o bastante para atingi-lo, L não mudou de posição e levou um soco direto no rosto, caindo ao chão.

Parado e fitando o outro caído, Raito arfava e suava como nunca. Antes que se movesse para atacá-lo novamente, ouviu a risada debochada vinda do seu alvo no chão.

- Quer _aquilo_ de volta? Pode procurar! Não vai encontrá-lo aqui!! Acha que sou idiota? VAMOS! Procure...QUEBRE o hotel inteiro se assim o satisfaz!! Me satisfaria muito também!!

Sentou-se, uma expressão insana tomando conta do rosto tantas vezes frio.

- Mas não vai encontrar...

- Maníaco...você é um MANÍACO!!

Jogou-se sobre Ryuuzaki, pronto para massacrá-lo, e brigaram como haviam feito tantas vezes. Entretanto, a força de ambos parecia ter se quadruplicado e, apesar do sorriso largo, uma aura de ira irradiava de L.

Rolaram pelo chão trocando golpes até pararem no canto da parede, Raito sobre L, apertando seu pescoço com as mãos, e este com as unhas cravadas fundo na nuca do outro. Respiravam com dificuldade, mais pelos sentimentos inflamados do que por cansaço propriamente dito.

Mas às vezes, apenas injúrias físicas não bastam. E geralmente não são as mais dolorosas.

- EU? MANÍACO?? O maior assassino do mundo me chama de maníaco? Essa foi ÓTIMA, Yagami-kun!Pode gritar, gemer, ameaçar...NADA fará você ter de volta seu precioso instrumento de julgamento!!

Divertia-se quase infantilmente com essa perspectiva, e já imaginava o garoto correndo para todos os lados sem nada encontrar. Encarando a risada sádica, Raito sentiu-se, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, impotente. Entretanto, o ódio ainda foi maior e ele sufocou mais Ryuuzaki, até que este precisasse parar de rir para ocupar-se em respirar.

-E agora...L...vai me prender? Levar-me para a forca, é isso? E estará acabado seu maldito joguinho... não é mesmo??SEU MALDITO JOGUINHO, ERA SÓ QUE ERA, NÃO É MESMO?

Esbravejava, cuspindo e batendo a cabeça do outro no chão. Estava cego para os fatos de que, caso o matasse ali, as provas estariam em todos os lugares e jamais veria o caderno novamente. No momento, sua maior vitória seria quebrá-lo, abri-lo inteiro e ver seus pedaços espalhados pelo quarto todo. Esmigalhar aquelas mãos, que após o abraçarem como nunca ninguém havia feito, o haviam surrupiado à traição.

_- Foi pra isso que dormiu comigo, não foi? Desgraçado... falso...morra...morra..._

Mas L não estava disposto a morrer assim. E muito menos pelas mãos dessa pessoa. Em meio à tontura e à visão embaçada da face furiosa de Raito, a voz da garota sem rosto voltou à sua mente. E, assim como fez ao celular, em um movimento ele agarrou mais forte os cabelos da nuca do outro e o empurrou para o lado com toda força, chocando-o contra a parede e o segurando contra ela.

Quando os olhares se encontraram novamente, a expressão de L era séria e fria, como vidro fosco, contrastando com o rosto vermelho e os olhos febris de Raito.

- Você é muito cínico mesmo, Yagami-kun. _Quem foi que jogou com o sentimento que ofereci, tratando-o feito lixo? Quem dormiu com uma qualquer, quando nem tínhamos esfriado? Não é uma questão de caso Kira, essa..._

- Odeio você. – Raito sintetizou, sentindo cada partícula de força se esvair de seu corpo. - E isso não é cinismo, SEU MALDITO SÁDICO!VOCÊ NÃO É MELHOR DO QUE EU!

Cuspiu com força nos olhos de Ryuuzaki e soltou-se, sentindo-se enojado demais para continuar no recinto. Saiu cambaleando, sem deixar nada inteiro no caminho. E isso incluía L, que apesar da raiva, sentiu aquelas duas palavras secas e diretas arderem feito fogo no peito. Sem que pudesse evitar, seus olhos se encheram de água.

Quando a porta bateu com força e ele se viu sozinho, permitiu que seu corpo encolhesse e tremesse como se estivesse à beira de uma convulsão. E foi por muito pouco que isso não aconteceu, mesmo que tenha chegado a ter um acesso de vômito e sentisse o corpo frio como o de um cadáver.

_- Raito...seu idiota._

* * *

Após o turbilhão de emoções, Raito nem soube como chegou em casa.O cheiro de queimado da cozinha não chamou sua atenção. Subiu para o quarto e bagunçou as gavetas sem se dar conta, procurando em vão por qualquer coisa.

As risadas cínicas de Ryuuzaki e sua face sorridente da noite anterior se mesclavam e se sobrepunham freneticamente na sua mente, até que ele não agüentou e deixou-se cair na cama, ofegante e suando rios. Não se deu conta das lágrimas que lavavam seu rosto, lágrimas frias de decepção e humilhação. Descarregada a raiva, só lhe restara tristeza e solidão.

Para um observador externo, ele parecia apenas jogado na cama com os braços abertos, imóvel e olhando para o teto. Mas alguém mais atento notaria as lágrimas que não paravam de escorrer, o olhar vidrado e a respiração apertada como se ele estivesse soterrado por um monte de terra.

Mas não era algo físico que o sufocava, e sim aquela voz familiar, perturbadora e onipresente que ressonava por cada centímetro do seu corpo. Tantas vezes fora envolvido e protegido por esses pensamentos que quase tinham vida própria, mas agora eles o esmagavam sem remorso e sem piedade.

Como a um mau menino que deveria ser castigado.

_**DeUS deCaDeNtE!! !! !!**_

_VendESTe teU _

_REINADo poR_

_UMa nOIte de _

_l__**uX**__úriA!  
_

_  
__**PEDERASTA!**_

_  
- Não._

_Te__**nT**__ADo e _

_s__**EDUz**__iDo_

_pel**o iN**IMigo,_

_rENDIDo,_

_**Do**__MAdO!_

_**APUNHALADO,**_

_taL qU**Al** _

_Ho**lOF**ernES!! !! !!_

___  
-Não..._

___Ve**ncI**DOPOR_

___suas prÓP_

___rias Pe__**R**__vE_

___rSõ__**E**__s!! !! !!____!! !!____!! !!_

___**FORNICADOR!**_

___- Pare._

___  
Por AQuele qU_

___EJÁ de_

___vERIa esT_

___ar __**MO**_

___**rTO**__!_

___**FRACO!**_

___-PARE!!_

___LUDIbr__**ia**__DOpor ME_

___nt__**ir**__AS t__**o**__LAs _

___e ÓBv__**IAs**__!_

_- __Era mentira...?_

___- Era tudo mentira...?_

___ÉCl**aRo** qUe **e**Ra._

___TUDO__ MENT__**IRA.**_

___meninin**hotolo**____tolomenininho____tolom**enininho**____**t**olomenininho_

___menininhoTOLO_

___menininho____tolomenininho_

___tolomenininho____tolomenininh**o**____**tolo**menininho____tolomenininho____tolomenininho____to**lomenini**nho____tolomenin**inho**____**tolom**enininho_

**___TOLO!!_**

___VoCÊAindAcred**ito**u no SER HumaNo??_

___TUDO MENT__**IRA!!**_

___Você sabe, DeUsDono_

___voMUndo, qUe __**NÃO**_

___dEvEAcredITAR nas pe__**SSO**__as?_

___PODRES podresP**ODRE**S podres PODRES podres PODRES **PODRES** podres_

___PODRES podres PODRES Podres PODRES PODRES podres PODRES podres_

___PODRES **podres **PODRES PODRES podres PODRES** podr**esPODRES podres_

___**PODRES EM SEUS PODERES**_

___podEREs poDREs ..._

___v**oCê** aINda Acred**iTO**U NO SER **huma**NO?_

_Pois muito bem._

_Agora, se acabou._

_Menininho tolo..._

___HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

___HAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH_

___HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA_

___HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

___HAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAVHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAH_

___AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH_

___AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH_

___AHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA_

___HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

___HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH_

___HHAHAHAHAVHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH_

___AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH_

___AHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHH_

___AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

___HAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH_

___HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAVHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH_

___hahahahahhahahahhahahahahhahahahahhahaha_

___hahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahhahaha_

___hahahahahahhahahhahahahahhahaha_

___hahahahahhahahahahhahaha_

___hahahahhahaha_

___hahhahaha_

_Ha._

___Agora, durma._

* * *

**Notas Finais:** achamos que as fortes emoções vieram...chegar nessa parte da história é muito triste, mas é preciso!Pobres meninos...esperamos que eles resolvam tudo isso, e infelizmente, não será sem dor.

Mas esperamos que tenham gostado e leiam a continuação dessa confusão!

Pra quem não sabe, Holofernes foi um general da história de Judite, da Bíblia, que foi seduzido e decapitado por ela. Mas ele era mauzão, viu?

**No próximo capítulo: **L deu a Raito um remédio amargo, e recebeu de volta também.O amor que estão descobrindo será maior do que o ódio que experimentam agora?


	9. Torre em Ruínas

**DISCLAIMER: **DN e seus personagens não nos pertencem, isso é apenas um fanfic despretenciosa com intuito de divertimento (e correção de certas 'injustiças' que todos conhecemos muito bem...)  
**  
Contém spoilers do anime e do mangá, ao menos até o episódio 25.**

**IMPORTANTE:** os capítulos que contém cenas lemon/hentai estarão devidamente sinalizados, para que os leitores que não curtem esse tipo de cena possam pula-lás.

**MUITO OBRIGADA** a todos que leram, comentaram e voltaram!Chegamos ao capítulo 9, com fé, e esperamos que se divirtam!Boa leitura!

* * *

**Torre em ruínas**

- Ele parou novamente, e já faz uma semana.

- Isso já está se tornando comportamento padrão. Não adianta ter muita esperança de que seja definitivo, e só nos resta contabilizar quanto tempo ele vai permanecer assim. Não é mesmo, Ryuuzaki?

- Sim, está correto, Aizawa-san. _Mas ele não irá voltar. _

L desviou o olhar aborrecido da sua pilha de cubos de açúcar e encarou o monitor, isso uma semana após o fatídico acerto de contas no hotel. Não falara com Raito depois disso e, obviamente, os assassinatos de Kira haviam parado também. Mas o detetive não havia compartilhado com a equipe todos esses acontecimentos.

- _Sei que não é o mais correto esconder a verdade de todos que estão aqui, mas será ainda pior se eu não explicar tudo com cuidado...e depois, Sr. Yagami nem voltou de viagem ainda. De acordo com sua personalidade, seria muito prejudicial se ele retornasse e já encontrasse seu filho preso por ser o Kira e todos aqui em polvorosa. _

Era o que havia decidido junto a Watari: quando Sr. Yagami retornasse, tomaria uma atitude. Além de que, não gostaria de espalhar a existência de um item como o Death Note além do mínimo necessário.

- _Entretanto, é estranho que Yagami-kun não tenha feito nenhum movimento... ou estará armando alguma coisa? Não importa... estarei preparado para o que vier._

Foi interrompido nos pensamentos pelo chamado de Watari através do computador.

- Ryuuzaki, ligação do Chefe Yagami. Ele chegou hoje, mas alega que não poderá vir à Central por razões urgentes e pede que entenda.

- Razões urgentes? – estranhou, parando o cubo de açúcar a meio caminho da boca. Soichiro Yagami não era disso, e cogitou se Raito finalmente agira.

- Sim. Relacionadas a Raito-kun.

- _Como era de se esperar. – _ajeitou-se na cadeira, atento - Mais detalhes, Watari?

Depois de um tempo de silêncio, finalmente a resposta veio. Mesmo com o modificador de voz na tela impessoal, L pôde discernir o tom sério na voz do mordomo e braço direito.

- Ele disse que, já que vocês eram amigos, é melhor que veja por si mesmo. E quem sabe, ajude a descobrir o culpado pela tragédia.

À menção da palavra 'tragédia', L sentiu o peito pesar e abraçou instintivamente as próprias pernas, balançando para frente como se o assento da poltrona sumisse repentinamente. Por um instante, o cenário ao redor se tornou um borrão.

- Tra...gédia? _Isso é mais um plano seu, não é, Yagami Raito?_

Levantou-se de uma vez, sabendo que o carro já estaria esperando no subsolo.

E durante o trajeto todo, seguiu implorando para que essa 'tragédia' não passasse de um plano pérfido de Raito. Percebia que preferia um Raito vingativo e furioso a um Raito incapacitado e morto.

* * *

Uma torre muito alta, de onde tudo pode ser visto, é a realização máxima. Além do horizonte deslumbrante, o vento batendo nos cabelos dá uma sensação agradável e acolhedora.

Mas é um pouco frio. Talvez fosse bom ter um casaco.

-_ Mas eu não tenho mais o meu casaco. O que foi que aconteceu com ele?_

Ao longe, parece que algo voa pelo céu. Seria um casaco?

- _Mesmo se for, não vou conseguir alcançá-lo daqui. É distante demais._

_EnTão ConsTRua uMA Ponte._

Olhou para o lado e o viu, na outra torre. Costumava ser mais baixa do que essa, mas agora é do mesmo tamanho. Quase mais alta.

Ele está mastigando preguiçosamente sua maçã, como sempre. Veste o terno marrom de sempre, e traz o sorriso e os olhos vermelhos de sempre.

Mas, diferente de sempre, não recebeu o sorriso de volta.

- Não, não vale a pena. Deixe que se vá; eu mesmo me desfiz dele. Não é certo ir atrás de novo.

_EO quE vaI FAzerAgo ra?_

Irritou-se levemente. Porque tinha que sempre responder tudo? Às vezes, as pessoas cansam e não querem falar de seus planos pra ninguém. Essa era uma dessas horas, e como uma pessoa educada, ele deveria respeitar isso.

- Sei lá. Não importa.

_ÉclaRO quE saBE._

Quem sabe se ficar falando sozinho ele não cansa e vai comer maçãs em outro lugar? Isso funciona com alguns.

_quER__**Vê-lo**__DENovo, nÃOé?_

O hálito fresco de maçã mostrou-se próximo demais, e mesmo assim o aroma não disfarçava o incômodo cheiro de morte que o acompanhava. Mas na verdade, parecia que ele não estava tentando esconder mais nada.

Continuou sem responder, sem comentar o fato de que agora ele tinha ido para a sua torre.

_cosTUMávaMos tEr__**APEnas uma **__TORre anTEs,naOÉVerdADE?_

- Vai reclamar disso, agora? Aconteceu naturalmente. E você vem para cá quando quer, então não sei por que esse comentário.

_Não __**cabe**__ MAis niNGUém aQUi._

O tom de voz mais sério e a mão dele no ombro foram os argumentos para que finalmente o encarasse.

_**ELE**__ não __**cabEráA**__ qui._

Nuvens grossas foram se formando no horizonte e o vento passou de frio para gélido e cortante, anunciando para logo uma tempestade. Por estar sem casaco, abraçou-se. Ele aproximou-se de seu ouvido novamente, e desta vez o cheiro de maçã tornara-se podre.

_cOM__**Frio**__, DE__**usi**__Nho? _

- Não me chame assim, eu não gosto. – estreitou os olhos, afastando-o – E eu decido quem cabe aqui ou não. Não me venha com bobagens.

Uma expressão misturando escárnio e pena formou-se no rosto dele, ao mesmo tempo em que pousava suavemente as mãos nos dois ombros do outro. Suspirou antes de encará-lo novamente, como se já lhe faltasse a calma de antes.

_quEMSabe VocêsóPrecisEDeum__**TEmpo**__._

Ao se mover para se desvencilhar dos braços dele, ouviu um tilintar no chão. Arregalou os olhos ao perceber a algema que aparecera em seu pé.

_**ESSA**__ édifEREnte __**DAQUELA**__, maSNÃo teMPRoblemA. _

_né?_

Com força assustadora e repentina, como se o sorriso largo que agora tomava sua face aumentasse seu poder, espalmou as duas mãos na direção do outro e o fez voar por alguns instantes, para logo cair torre abaixo.

Teve certeza de que morreria, a mesma certeza que tivera em uma ocasião passada. Mas desta vez, no lugar das não mãos magras e pés cortados, uma fria corrente que machucava seu tornozelo o sustentava. Enfraquecido, zonzo e de cabeça para baixo, chamou uma, duas, dez vezes por aqueles nomes que sabia serem falsos, mas que nunca falharam quando ele mais precisou.

Em resposta, apenas a risada debochada daquele que agora estava sozinho no topo da torre mais alta, a mão esquerda no bolso enquanto a direita segurava a próxima maçã a ser degustada.

_vocêSÓPRecisADeUMtemPOPRa__**penSAR**__._

A chuva veio de uma só vez, devastadora e inexorável.

_Pense bem, Deusinho._

* * *

L considerou várias possibilidades para a palavra _tragédia, _mas o que encontrou superou todas as suas expectativas. Ele jamais pensou que Yagami Raito, com sua força de vontade de ferro, o assassino frio de centenas de pessoas, chegaria a tal ponto.

E jamais pensou que ele próprio faria parte disso.

Na sala, a mãe e a irmã choravam sem parar e da cozinha vinha um cheiro forte de queimado que empestava a casa toda. Isso L percebeu assim que entrou, pela terceira vez, na residência Yagami. Mas um cheiro ainda pior vinha do segundo andar.

- Ryuuzaki! Que bom que veio...e pessoalmente! – com expressão visivelmente chocada, Soichiro segurou as duas mãos do detetive e o conduziu escada acima ansiosamente, quase o empurrando. As mãos do chefe de polícia estavam geladas e suadas como Ryuuzaki nunca vira.

Tudo naquela família de repente parecia muito errado e perturbado, como naquelas versões deturpadas do mundo real que às vezes aparecem nos pesadelos da maioria das pessoas. Como quando sonham, por exemplo, que a própria mãe é uma assassina ou que o apartamento se transferiu de repente para a parte mais perigosa e escura da cidade.

Mas L não costumava sonhar. E certamente jamais teria um pesadelo como o que presenciou quando adentrou, pela segunda vez, o quarto de Raito.

O cheiro de podridão que identificara na sala vinha do cesto de maçãs podres em cima da mesa, infestadas de vermes e moscas, que também voavam pelo recinto. Os móveis estavam jogados e remexidos, as gavetas da cômoda quebradas do outro lado do quarto, a luminária vazando a um canto. Notou, pela escuridão que tomava o ambiente, que aquele provavelmente era o cômodo mais mal-iluminado da casa. No momento, apenas parcos feixes de luz atravessavam as cortinas rasgadas e possibilitavam a visão.

Aproximou-se mais, guiado pelo pai do garoto. Em circunstâncias normais, jamais entraria em um lugar tão fétido, mas Raito sempre o fizera avançar para um ponto além do que considerava seguro. Desde o começo.

E mesmo agora, prostrado na cama, febril e alheio ao mundo, ele conseguia esse feito.

- Raito...kun...?

Não podia acreditar que aquele corpo doente pertencia à mesma pessoa que conhecia por Raito. Emagrecido, com ferimentos inflamados na cabeça e pelo corpo, paralisado com o olhar inchado e vidrado no teto, sua vida só se confirmava pelo respirar difícil e descompassado e os espasmos aleatórios que anunciavam uma convulsão a qualquer momento. Cheirava a vômito, do qual surgia uma poça seca ao lado da cama, e o colchão mostrava sinais de funcionamento intestinal – provavelmente, havia sido uma diarréia.

L ficou um tempo encarando essa figura patética e, realmente, trágica, como se esperasse que ele a qualquer momento fosse rir e olhá-lo com desdém, dizendo: _"Que tal, Ryuuzaki? Assustei você, hein. Talvez estejamos quites agora"._

- O encontramos assim, Ryuuzaki. Não temos a menor idéia do que aconteceu, mas o pegaremos.

- Pegar...? _A mesma roupa do hotel... de uma semana atrás..._

- Quem fez isso com ele. Está ferido e a casa está um caos. O maldito vai pagar pelo que fez com meu filho! – externando a dor de pai através da raiva, Soichiro não percebia a dor completa que invadia também Ryuuzaki. Este sentia que Raito finalmente o atingira de verdade, o suficiente para matá-lo.

- Sim... pegaremos..._esses olhos...você chorou, Raito-kun? Pra quem está olhando? Quem está buscando?_

O som da ambulância se aproximava, anunciando que logo Raito iria para o hospital. Como se isso fosse um consolo por si só, Soichiro sentou-se em um canto, massageando as têmporas. Sem dar atenção à sirene, L mirava cada ferida de Raito - obviamente piores pela exposição, presença de insetos e pelo tempo sem tratamento.

Mirou as mãos dele, fitando com pesar o sangue seco que tomava as unhas, e também os cortes causados tanto pela fina porcelana do hotel, quanto pelas mãos de um enraivecido Ryuuzaki. Fechou as próprias mãos, como se sentisse novamente o impacto de quando o jogou contra a parede – o pior de todos os ferimentos.

- _Eu o machuquei tanto?_

Olhando em volta, quase podia refazer os passos de Raito, como em uma reconstituição - algo que fizera muitas vezes, na verdade. Ele entrou sem dar atenção ao cheiro de queimado na cozinha. Subiu correndo as escadas e foi direto às gavetas, remexendo-as febrilmente até que voassem de suas mãos. Isso incluiu a TV. Em seguida, jogou longe a luminária e também rasgou as cortinas, e nesse momento suas forças já faltavam, pois não conseguiu arrancá-las, apenas entortá-las. Mas ainda pôde socar o teclado e o monitor do computador, o que terminou de arruinar suas mãos completamente, e cego por mais essa dor, cambaleou e vomitou aos pés da cama. Pelos joelhos sujos, é provável que tenha se apoiado em cima da poça para subir na cama e lá ficar. Quando a crise passou, o choque resultou em uma disfunção intestinal. O que culmina na situação atual.

- _E você se machucou muito também..._

- Mas o mais importante é que meu filho fique curado... o mais importante. – Soichiro concluiu, mais para si do que para L.

- Sim. O mais importante... _Era tão importante assim, aquilo? A ponto de se anular agora que não o tem mais?_

Ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama e passou os dedos pelos cabelos sujos e desarrumados de Raito. Não havia reação nos olhos. Nem expressão no rosto. As funções fisiológicas estavam certamente ali, mas o espírito não dava sinais de presença.

- _Onde está você, Raito-kun?_

* * *

- Watari, por favor, vamos dar uma volta. Algumas.

- Como quiser, Ryuuzaki.

- _Não posso acreditar que vá acabar assim. Depois de tudo... de que me adianta ter as provas e a vingança? Nada surtirá efeito..._

Ryuuzaki suspirou e, tirando uma bala do bolso, começou a desenrolar o papel devagar. De alguma forma, sentia-se incompleto e também envergonhado por ter se deixado levar pelas emoções e assumir riscos tão grandes. Mas, mais do que um ataque de ciúme ou uma fraqueza carnal, o que realmente o perturbava era outra coisa.

Pela sua cabeça, passavam imagens de várias situações envolvendo Raito. Os dias aprisionado. Os momentos em que ele duvidava da própria identidade durante a investigação. O choque no helicóptero. Após isso, a morte de Amane Misa e as lágrimas dele no velório. E ainda, a confusão pessoal envolvendo eles e a garota, que agora resultava naquilo que acabara de testemunhar.

- _Como não pude perceber que ele estava a ponto de quebrar? Ou eu me recusei a notar...? De qualquer forma, o preço foi alto. Pensei que eu pudesse enxergá-lo por completo, mas essa era um parte escura demais até para mim... tolo detetive L._

Mastigando a bala de olhos fechados, foi interrompido nos pensamentos negativos por uma voz rouca e debochada.

- Parece que Raito se acabou mesmo hein?Kkkkkkkkkk...

Ao olhar rápido para o lado, a princípio assustado, prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos e logo depois se controlou.

- Shinigami, eu presumo. – encarou o monstro com os olhos estreitos.

- Ryuuk é o meu nome. Sou o shinigami original do caderno que está com você agora. Carro legal, esse. É a minha primeira vez em um. Tem maçãs por aí?

- Shinigamis só comem maçãs? – meneou a cabeça, sem deixar de olhar o tal Ryuuk, que se portava como se fosse um convidado de honra no veículo. Devia ser mesmo o shinigami de Raito.

- Kkkkkkkkk...essa piada foi boa, né? Raito se inspirou em mim, e fez exclusivamente para você.

- Ah é? E porque você só apareceu para mim agora? Acabaram as maçãs?

- Demorei o mesmo tanto que demorei para ir na casa do Raito na primeira vez. Achei que ele fosse melhorar nessa semana, mas mais parece um saco de batatas apodrecendo. Não é divertido.

- Gosta de se divertir, então? – o tom de voz alterou-se naturalmente ao ouvir a comparação nada agradável de Raito a batatas podres.

- Claro. E gosto de maçãs também.

- Entendo. Então tenho uma proposta para você, Shinigami. – inclinou-se para frente, como se tivesse pressa. – Todas as maçãs que você puder comer, mas em troca quero que me conte tudo sobre o Death Note.

Os olhos de Ryuuk pareceram brilhar e o sorriso espalhou-se pela cara, mas o toque de ironia não se retirou.

- Você L, é mesmo osso duro!! Nem perde tempo! Mal o moleque saiu da jogada, vai entrar em campo com tudo!Kkkkkkkk...

- Não tenho que te explicar minhas aspirações. - _Preciso saber em quê exatamente Raito se meteu... é a única possibilidade que vejo para ajudá-lo. Além disso, realmente quero entender o que está acontecendo, de uma vez por todas. É minha melhor chance, mesmo que tenha acontecido de uma maneira trágica._

- Nem quero saber. Além disso, nunca vi isso acontecer, mas se você roubou o caderno e o dono antigo morreu, ele passa a ser seu.

- Raito não está morto.

- Mas parece uma questão de tempo, hm? E pra mim, quanto mais tempo na Terra, mais maçãs eu ganho. Então é bom que o Death Note tenha um dono!

L não respondeu. Já analisara a personalidade do tal Ryuuk e, mesmo que não parecesse boa companhia, certamente teria todas as informações que desejasse.

- Watari. Vamos voltar ao hotel.

Não disse mais nada, apenas se curvou mais ainda nos joelhos, traduzindo sua resolução nesse movimento.

- _Raito não vai morrer. Não vou deixar que tudo acabe assim._

* * *

Algumas horas depois, todos se encontraram na Central, já a par do que acontecera com Raito. O clima não poderia ser pior.

- Agradeço a todos por estarem aqui – olhou especialmente para o Sr. Yagami – pois é um comunicado bastante importante. Como já sabem, Chefe Yagami precisará se ausentar para cuidar de Raito-kun. E também, Kira está parado no momento. Então, a minha proposta é que todos voltem aos afazeres diários, se afastando das investigações exclusivas daqui, até que algo interessante aconteça.

Um certo rebuliço se espalhou entre os incansáveis perseguidores de Kira.

- Eu e Watari podemos coordenar as coisas, e certamente todos serão chamados ao menor sinal de pista. Mas penso que concordem não ser frutífero ficarmos aqui neste momento tão incerto.

- Quer dizer que nos tornamos inúteis, Ryuuzaki? – Aizawa tomava o caminho mais direto.

- Por favor, não me entendam mal. Acredito que compreendam o quanto a situação está delicada, e também não seria justo mantê-los aqui até se desmotivarem. Isso só favoreceria Kira.

Após conversarem um pouco entre si, concluíram que o silêncio de Kira e o afastamento do Chefe acabariam por prejudicar a força de vontade de todos, por maior que fosse.

- Mas e você, Ryuuzaki? Vai ficar aqui sozinho?

- Pode me visitar se quiser, Matsuda – sorriu perante a inocência solidária tão típica do policial – Mas preferencialmente no hotel. Estarei lá de vez em quando, justamente para manter este lugar intacto.

- Tudo bem, então...

Em parte decepcionados, em parte conformados, os investigadores se retiraram. Com exceção de Sr. Yagami, que se dirigiu à L em particular.

- Ryuuzaki... obrigado. Isso me tira um peso das costas, e nesse momento, eu preciso me dedicar inteiramente à família.

- Foi a melhor decisão a ser tomada. Desejo que o senhor e Raito fiquem bem, que tudo volte a ser como era antes. _Será que isso é possível?_

- Realmente, obrigado, Ryuuzaki. Eu o julguei mal, devo confessar, quando considerei que não levasse em conta o que as pessoas sentem, mas agora vejo que é o contrário. E sei que... bem, você é o melhor amigo do meu filho. Tomara que esteja aqui quando ele... retornar, pois tenho certeza de que a sua amizade o ajudará muito a se recuperar.

- Farei o possível. – nesse momento, se deu conta do quanto poderia ser falso ao aparentar uma expressão desprovida de culpa.

- Isso me alivia sinceramente. Bem, me retiro agora. – cumprimentou e se dirigiu à saída.

- Sr. Yagami.

- Sim?

Poderia ter dito "me avise se algo acontecer", ou "estarei aqui se precisarem de mim". Mas outra frase saiu de sua boca, e parecia ser a única capaz de dizer.

- Me mantenha informado.

- Certamente, Ryuuzaki. Com licença.

Mal o chefe de polícia deixou o recinto, L enfiou as mãos com força nos cabelos e bufou. Os elogios do pai de Raito foram mais terríveis do que agulhas embaixo das unhas.

- Ajuda na recuperação? Certamente! Ele ficaria muito recuperado se me matasse... – sorriu nervosamente – Melhores amigos... se soubesse de tudo, não diria tantas palavras lisonjeiras, Sr. Yagami... e nem você, Matsuda-san...

- Arrependido, Ryuuzaki?

- Não, Watari. – suspirou, girando na cadeira como uma criança – Foi o melhor a fazer. Isso já ultrapassou em muito o escopo do Caso Kira, e não pretendo envolver mais pessoas nessa questão tão íntima e pessoal. Mesmo que haja um Death Note envolvido, o que eles poderiam fazer? E eu sei que Kira não voltará. É melhor liberar todos.

- E assim também não corre o risco de, porventura, ter que admitir ter ficado íntimo de Raito e ser em parte responsável por sua ruína, não é?

L encarou os olhos do mordomo e levou o dedo à boca, tendo no rosto toda a expressão de culpa que escondera de Soichiro.

- Eu sou uma pessoa horrível.

- Todos que amam erram, Ryuuzaki. Você só não está acostumado a errar. Agora, devo ir buscar seu sorvete?

Apenas fez que sim com a cabeça, e logo seu espírito não estava mais ali. Em seu coração, preferia estar com Raito onde quer que fosse, mas não sabia onde encontrá-lo. O aspirante a deus estava perdido dentro dele mesmo, e L não tinha essa rota.

-_ Mas vou descobrir._

Levantou-se, se dirigindo até o andar inferior, no cofre onde guardara o caderno da morte. Olhou para ele com um misto de fascínio e precaução.

- _Nem que seja com sua ajuda._

* * *

**Notas Finais:** pois é, não nos matem por favor . Isso tudo é necessário..e temporário...dói na gente também, acreditem XD Mas se vocês acharam isso ruim...bem, digamos que a tempestade sempre piora antes de melhorar...(fogem das pedradas)MAS!É nessas horas que todas devemos lembrar do início do cap.1, certo? \o

Por favor, apesar de trágico vai ser legal E abre novas possiblidades hihih... Tipo, vocês achavam que ia ser fácil assim? XD

**No próximo capítulo: **a situação parece só piorar e piorar para os dois garotos, mas um acontecimento em particular força L a tomar uma atitude. O que pode salvar Raito de si mesmo?**  
**

* * *


	10. Choque

**DISCLAIMER: **DN e seus personagens não nos pertencem, isso é apenas um fanfic despretenciosa com intuito de divertimento (e correção de certas 'injustiças' que todos conhecemos muito bem...)  
**  
Contém spoilers do anime e do mangá, ao menos até o episódio 25.**

**IMPORTANTE:** os capítulos que contém cenas lemon/hentai estarão devidamente sinalizados, para que os leitores que não curtem esse tipo de cena possam pula-lás.

**MUITO OBRIGADA** a todos que leram, comentaram e voltaram!Chegamos ao capítulo 10, finalmente, e esperamos que se divirtam!Boa leitura!

* * *

**Choque**

_R__**aiT**__O YAgam__**i **__era um __**fR**__Aco._

_DecEPCion__**ant**__eMENte Fraco._

_Uma __**cria**__nça, é verDAde.Ainda jOVEm _

_dEMais pARALEvar a _

_caBO toDo o_

_**POTENCIAL.**_

_vOCê é DiFeReNTe._

_**C**__en__**T**__rad__**o**__, _

_**o**__b__**J**__etiv__**o**__, _

_**a**__du__**L**__t__**o**__._

_NãO __**uM idealISta**__ apaiXona__**do**__, iSso N__**unc**__A._

_SeRIa muito dIf__**er**__ente sE fOSse __**você.  
**__  
Não é mESmo?_

_**Você**__ é diFErenTE dEle._

_**MelHOr**__ que elE._

_Não quer saber como é?_

Apenas tente.

* * *

Os dias na Central vazia eram longos e tediosos. O único som, na maior parte do tempo, era do shinigami devorando as maçãs em algum canto do prédio. Estava satisfeito com seu suprimento ilimitado desde que revelara cada detalhe, regra e dera todos os esclarecimentos necessários sobre o Death Note e Kira.

Mesmo que fosse uma história mortal e fria, L não podia deixar de admirar a capacidade intelectual e a força de vontade de Raito. Mas também não podia evitar pensar que sua idéia de "deus do novo mundo" fosse tão exagerada e megalomaníaca que se tornava infantil, salvo o brinquedo perigoso que tinha em mãos. Brinquedo que observava neste exato momento.

- Caderno da morte... Raito-kun certamente teve muito trabalho... páginas e páginas sem intervalo.

- Afinal,você vai ficar só olhando pra ele o dia inteiro? - pela primeira vez a voz do shinigami ecoou pelo ambiente, no seu característico tom debochado. L não se incomodou em olhar.

- Por acaso achou que eu fosse usá-lo?

- Sei lá. Você faz o que quiser com ele.

_- Verdade que seria interessante testá-lo, mas não há motivo. Tudo está claro como água. Preciso pensar em algo...  
_  
L suspirou, pegando mais um punhado de balas e jogando todas na boca, sentindo-se desmotivado. A verdade é que toda a pompa do caso Kira esvaiu-se na escuridão do quarto em que presenciara a decadência total de um Raito vencido por si mesmo. A maioria das pessoas diria que ele merecia isso pela mortandade que causou. E provavelmente mereceu mesmo.

Talvez uma parte dele soubesse que merecia. Era isso que L cogitava agora, mas também pensava que seus sentimentos afetavam seu raciocínio e julgamento. Lembrou-se de que Watari lhe dissera que "todos que amam, erram". Então aquilo era amor mesmo? Estava assim tão óbvio? E se era tão óbvio assim, porque não tinha sido capaz de perceber? Encostou o queixo nos joelhos, pensativo.

_- Mas é claro que percebi. Eu sabia o que eu desejava. Mas 'amor'... é uma palavra forte. Eu nunca me permiti sequer ter amigos, quanto mais um 'amor'. E encontro a ambos na mesma pessoa - a única que não me era permitida. E...eu __não entendo__._

A repentina conclusão de que jamais entendera de verdade o que se passava no íntimo de Raito e de si mesmo, levando-os a uma situação crítica, fez um calafrio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Precisava urgentemente remover esse incômodo doloroso.

Concentrou-se, tentando organizar os pensamentos como sempre fizera, separando fatos, situações e teorias em lacunas como se seu cérebro fosse um armário ordenado. Entretanto, em cada gaveta da memória, via a si mesmo de volta à sala da casa dos Yagami.

Via tudo claramente.

- _Eu dei a ele o que nunca havia dado a ninguém, mesmo sabendo dos riscos. _

No sofá, Raito dormindo angelicalmente sobre seu peito, seus cabelos macios, a pele quente e o compasso tranqüilo da respiração.

- _Ele me devolveu traição, e rebati na mesma moeda._

No hotel, Raito raivoso batendo sua cabeça no chão, tentando matá-lo.

_- Sucessão de baixezas. Não me importei com as conseqüências, tão cego de raiva quanto ele.  
_  
No quarto, Raito paralisado com olhos vidrados, frio e sujo como um cadáver de indigente.

_- Como posso entender o que aconteceu? Eu quero entender. Eu preciso entender.  
_  
Seu coração batia acelerado enquanto mordia o próprio dedão, como se isso pudesse fazê-lo compreender.

_- Eu preciso trazê-lo de volta.  
_  
Quase imperceptivelmente, baixou seus olhos em direção à mesa, em direção ao Death Note. O âmago da questão.

_- Como entender Raito-kun...?  
_  
Precisava saber como era.

Precisava tentar.

_- Como entender Raito-kun.  
_  
Sob os olhos atentos do shinigami, chegou a abrir o caderno em uma página vazia e a brincar com a caneta entre os dedos. Uma estranha sensação pairava no ar. Teria sido assim com Raito ao confrontar o Death Note pela primeira vez?

Seria a sensação de qualquer ser humano ao perceber tanto poder em mãos?

Não chegaria a descobrir, sendo interrompido pelo chamado de Watari através do laptop.

- Ryuuzaki, ligação do Chefe Yagami.

- Transfira, por favor. - soltou a caneta sobre a mesa e girou a cadeira 180º, desviando a atenção imediatamente - Sr. Yagami?

Alguns minutos de conversa foram suficientes para que L se encolhesse, apertando as pernas, e seus olhos se arregalassem mais do que o normal, o incômodo transformando-se em um aperto esmagador no peito. Embora não tivesse palavras, precisava dizer algo ao telefone.

- Entendo... eu..irei visitá-lo assim que possível, Sr. Yagami. Eu é que agradeço.

Após encerrar a ligação, o silêncio ainda perdurou por um tempo. L deu com os olhos de Ryuuk o encarando enquanto devorava maçãs.

- O garoto se acabou de vez?

- Raito foi internado.

- Mas isso a gente já sabia, heh!

- ... em um hospital psiquiátrico. Ele...nesses dias... só piorou.

Mais cinco intermináveis segundos de silêncio ridículo.

- O deus do novo mundo ficou doidinho?DIVERTIDO! MUITO DIVERTIDO!! _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!_

A gargalhada escrachada do shinigami era tudo o que L não precisava ouvir. Levantou-se com violência da cadeira, empurrando-a com impulso forte o suficiente para fazê-la bater na mesa, e recolheu o caderno apertando suas folhas.

_- Pro inferno com shinigamis... Death Notes... caso Kira...  
_  
O jogou de volta no cofre do andar de baixo, com desprezo.

_- Pro inferno com tudo isso. Ficar aqui não adiantará nada...  
_  
- Watari, estamos indo ao Hospital Psiquiátrico.

* * *

A primeira coisa que passou na cabeça de L quando chegaram ao hospital foi uma só, bastante simples.

- _Odeio hospitais._

Por mais que não demonstrasse, gritava por dentro. Só de sentir o cheiro do lugar e vislumbrar de longe as paredes brancas, sentia um arrepio.

Uma das melhores coisas de ser o detetive L era que, desde que alcançara essa posição, nunca precisara entrar nesse tipo de ambiente. Mas agora, por aquele que deveria ser seu inimigo, ele entraria, ultrapassando mais uma vez os próprios limites de proteção.

Ampliando dia a dia o raio da redoma.

- _Então é isso que o tal do amor faz com as pessoas, não é? Elas procuram pela dor._

E dor era algo que ele presenciava em cada canto do lugar, das formas mais chocantes. Atravessando o jardim e passando pelos corredores, sentia-se observado por mil olhos. Muitos deles não pareciam se fixar em seu corpo, mas ver através dele, dentro dele.

E isso o incomodava demais. Assim como os gritos que vinham das salas de estabilização - o nome bonito para as salas acolchoadas - e dos quartos de isolamento. Alguns estavam calmos, é verdade, mas todos tinham um ar de calmaria antes da tempestade, vestindo aqueles jalecos brancos largos e com os cabelos despenteados. L não se atreveu a olhar para as janelas, para não dar com seu reflexo encurvado, pálido e descabelado no vidro. Teve certa apreensão de que sua figura se encaixasse naquele ambiente.

E foi depois de um século de caminhada que o quarto com a plaqueta Yagami Raito chegou. L ficou aliviado por pelo menos ele estar em um quarto normal, sem especificações de contenção ou isolamento.

Mas foi um alívio pequeno, pois ele ainda permanecia catatônico, como constatou ao entrar e vê-lo entubado para alimentação e imóvel como qualquer objeto do quarto. Aproximou-se e viu que os olhos continuavam com a expressão vaga, imutável desde quando o encontrara em sua casa.

- Ele não teve nenhum avanço em todos esses dias? – perguntou ao enfermeiro que o acompanhava.

- Nada. Estabilizou-se assim, desde que foi para o hospital. Estamos tentando uma série de procedimentos para o caso, mas tudo pode acontecer nesse estado.

- Ou nada pode acontecer.

- Exatamente. É um caso difícil. Sem histórico de família, sem problemas anteriores, a maior probabilidade é que tenha sido um grande choque. Mas, infelizmente, apenas ele parece ter presenciado isso.

- Se soubessem o que causou isso, seria mais fácil trazê-lo de volta?

- Sendo sincero? Seria algo mais com que se trabalhar. Mas seria difícil do mesmo jeito.

- Gosto de pessoas sinceras. _Se eu ao menos entendesse, poderia tentar descobrir o que causou isso. Sei de qual choque se trata, mas não... não é o bastante para reanimá-lo._

Pousou suavemente a própria mão sobre a dele.

- _Sinto muito, Raito-kun. Mas eu ainda não desisti._

Agachou-se ao lado da cama, aproximando a boca do ouvido dele e falando tão baixo que parecia apenas ter transmitido um pensamento.

- Você é forte, Raito-kun. Sei que pode encontrar o caminho de volta. Eu...eu acredito em você. Se alguma parte aí dentro estiver me ouvindo, saiba que você deve acordar e me encontrar. Tem algo que peguei de você e creio que queira de volta. Nem que seja para isso, Raito, você precisa voltar. Precisa viver novamente.

Levantou-se e passou as mãos no cabelo dele com cuidado, penteando-os.

- Ele sempre foi muito asseado. Não ia gostar de acordar e ver-se descabelado.

* * *

Não havia mais como medir o tempo.

Não havia mais sol e nem lua.

Só existia chuva.

Como um cobertor sufocante, o negrume das nuvens e a parede de água envolviam tudo que a vista alcançava.

Mais do que a algema nos pés, essa chuva interminável e a exaustão o impediam de se mover.

Mal tinha consciência de seu estado. Se tivesse, ver-se-ia sozinho, estirado sobre a torre mais alta, encharcado e enregelado. Não adiantaria encolher-se para tentar amainar o frio, e mesmo que tentasse, seus braços e mãos estavam dormentes e feridos pelo esforço de escalar a corrente até o topo com as últimas forças que restavam.

A cabeça pendente para o lado proporcionava sempre a mesma visão do horizonte imutável e escuro.

Vez ou outra, um raio caía e aumentava as sombras em volta.

Aquilo era tudo o que existia.

Mas, quando um desses raios iluminou uma ínfima mudança na paisagem, os olhos de Raito a captaram imediatamente.

Uma torre que não existia até aquele momento se refletiu em sua pupila. Ela se erguia além do horizonte, além da chuva. Continuou a olhá-la fixamente, até que tivesse certeza de que não desapareceria. Os raios esparsos a clareavam, e mesmo que estivesse tão distante, era possível distinguir uma característica.

Os reflexos azuis.

Aquele tom de azul foi puxando o corpo de Raito como um ímã, tanto que ele nem percebeu levantar-se e sentar-se de joelhos com o pescoço esticado na direção longínqua.

Seria tão bom mergulhar naquela calmaria azul. Até esboçou um sorriso ao pensar nisso.

Não era verde a cor de sua esperança.

Quanto mais se concentrava na torre, mais aquecido se sentia. Mesmo com a chuva sobre a cabeça, respirava melhor e recuperava os sentidos aos poucos. Como se vivesse novamente.

"_Viver novamente."_ Alguém lhe dissera algo assim.

Que bobo. Ele sabia o que era aquela torre azul.

- Ryuuzaki.

Precisava alertá-lo de que havia acordado.

- Ryuuzaki...!RYUUZAKI!!

Chamava e acenava com o braço, independente da lonjura da torre. Tinha certeza de que ele ouviria.

Afoito nesse exercício, não percebeu os raios aumentando.

E se aproximando de sua torre.

- RYUUZ...

Até demais.

* * *

- _Tem algo que eu não estou sabendo._

Por mais alguns dias, L se limitou a fazer perguntas esporádicas a Ryuuk, sem mais se aproximar no Death Note. Notara que talvez fosse mais parecido com Raito do que pensava, e que não seria bom arriscar-se desta forma.

Embora a situação do menino ocupasse seus pensamentos, decidira só se aproximar novamente quando tivesse certeza de que poderia fazer algo. Sentir-se impotente era uma das coisas que mais detestava, afinal. E nesse caso tão delicado, a tendência era que tudo piorasse.

Por vezes falava com Sr. Soichiro, e percebia que a voz dele ficava cada vez mais cansada e desesperançada. O quadro de Raito não mudava, segundo ele, mas era quase uma covardia tentar esconder de Ryuuzaki que o garoto só piorava a cada dia.

E de alguma forma, L sentia dentro de si uma urgência aumentando na mesma proporção em que o seu contato com a família Yagami diminuía.

- Watari, vamos ao hospital novamente.

- O Sr. Yagami deu notícias?

- Não. Já faz dias que não telefona e você sabe disso, pois é você quem atende, não é verdade?

- Sim, senhor. Tirarei o carro imediatamente, se é o que deseja.

- Obrigado. Eu preciso ver com meus próprios olhos, independente do que for.

E assim, mais uma vez L encarou as paredes brancas e os olhares vidrados do hospital psiquiátrico. Mas ao chegar lá, o quarto de Raito estava vazio.

- Ele está em tratamento agora. O senhor não foi avisado?

- Tratamento? Que quer dizer?

L teve um péssimo pressentimento. Notou que a enfermeira começou a desviar o assunto e que não o ajudaria, por isso olhou em volta procurando alguma pista. Felizmente, flagrou o olhar rápido e temeroso da moça para um corredor específico.

- _É naquela direção._ Então, eu volto depois. Pode me acompanhar até a saída?

Mal deram cinco passos, a inocente acompanhante perdeu a visita de vista.

- _Não estou gostando nada disso. Mas mesmo assim, preciso saber._

Após percorrer a passos rápidos alguns corredores, parou em frente a uma das salas onde pôde ouvir movimentação. Na placa lia-se Terapia de Eletrochoque, e pelo vidro da porta, L teve a pior visão dos últimos dias.

Finalmente o encontrara.

E em um segundo seu péssimo pressentimento e o silêncio de Sr. Soichiro se explicaram. Nunca pensara em ser pai, e não poderia ter a menor idéia do que seria ter o filho ser submetido a uma terapia assim.

_- Será que ele... já presenciou isso...?_

Havia visto um filme há muito tempo, _Um Estranho no Ninho_, onde os pacientes passavam por algo semelhante.

Bem, o filme era realmente muito leve, se comparado àquele procedimento que testemunhava. Agarrou a maçaneta da porta, incrédulo, ao ver o rapaz amarrado e plugado à mesa, pronto para receber uma bateria de choques.

- _Isso ainda é feito nos dias de hoje?_

Mesmo que o garoto não se mexesse e nem gritasse, o que não poderia fazer de qualquer forma por conta do tubo na boca, a dilatação da sua pupila e a respiração rápida denunciavam o momento de dor que cada descarga causava. Seu corpo chegava a se estirar inteiro, pulando alguns centímetros para cima da maca.

Gradativamente, os choques iam ficando mais fortes e duradouros, tanto que a convulsão durava alguns segundos após a pausa. Nesse ponto, injetaram algo nele pelo braço, e continuaram a aplicação.

A cada espasmo, L endurecia a expressão e apertava mais a mão na maçaneta como se os choques atingissem seu corpo também. Se a porta não estivesse fechada à chave, certamente já teria sido escancarada pela pressão de seus dedos.

Nesse caso, ele poderia ir até a cama, retirar todos os fios, soltar as amarras e colocar Raito nos ombros, dizendo "Vamos para casa." Sem médicos, sem remédios e sem terapias drásticas.

- _Parem com isso._

Ele tremia de olhos arregalados, enquanto a sessão parecia não ter fim.

- _A mente dele já está em frangalhos. Pra quê mais? Pra quê mais?_

O vidro se embaçava pela respiração muito próxima, e limpá-lo era um reflexo condicionado para que não perdesse os olhos dele.

- _Ao menos o deixem dormir. Se ele quer dormir, deixem assim..._

Olhar aquilo doía, mas não se permitiu desviar um milímetro que fosse. Não podia deixá-lo sozinho. Seus joelhos encostaram-se à porta, pois o corpo começava a amolecer.

- _Vai terminar de apodrecê-lo. Não vai curá-lo, idiotas. IDIOTAS... morram... vou..._

Finalmente, quando estava a ponto de forçar a porta, viu que o liberavam do aparelho e o colocavam de volta na cadeira de rodas, completamente incapacitado. Acompanhou discretamente e à distância, como o último seguidor de um velório, até que o levassem de volta ao quarto. Podia ouvir os comentários de que aquela havia sido a terceira sessão, e nada se alterara. Chegou a ouvir a expressão 'caso perdido', e isso fez seu coração se torcer de um modo que parecia estar sangrando.

Quando todos se afastaram, entrou sorrateiramente no quarto. Trancou a porta e encostou-se a ela por um momento, reunindo as forças.

- Não posso acreditar... Raito-kun.

Foi até ele e o abraçou sem mais delongas, amparando o corpo amolecido e ainda quente das descargas elétricas. Pôde ter noção do quanto ele estava magro e enfraquecido, com grandes marcas no rosto e o cabelo quase rente à cabeça. Os olhos estavam escuros como nunca.

- Até isso, hein... – sorriu amargamente ao pensar nos delicados fios sendo tosados sem dó e sem chance de protesto. O ajeitou delicadamente na cama e entrelaçou sua mão na dele, falando em tom de confidência.

- A próxima vez que eu voltar, será definitiva. Espere só mais algumas horas.

Beijou a mão dele e saiu do quarto, não sem antes acenar uma última vez da porta. O baque da trágica visão finalmente se convertera em energia para agir. Havia sido paciente o bastante; mas se tudo estava sendo levado às últimas conseqüências, não ficaria de fora.

E foi com esse olhar que encontrou Watari do lado de fora do hospital.

- Foi produtivo, senhor?

- Absolutamente. Temos trabalho pela frente.

* * *

** Notas finais:** ahhhh meu deus que tormento!! é um tormento escrever essas partes, mas a gente JURA que isso acaba...tomara que não achem dramático demais, mas logo logo a ação volta, viu?é uma promessaa (mesmo porque não tem como pular essas partes, sabe como) E sim, eles sempre escolhem o caminho mais complicado. Ai ai. Esses meninos. A gente ama eles. Sei que as vezes não parece, mas é verdade então, se leu até aqui, deixe um comentariozinho para sabermos o que estão achando!

Agradecimento especial para todas que estão lendo a fic desde o começo e se emocionando junto com a gente. amamos todas também

**No próximo capítulo:** Se quer as coisas bem feitas, as faça do seu modo. Isso é algo em que L sempre acreditou. E, uma trégua?


	11. Um Despertar, Duas Mágoas

**DISCLAIMER: **DN e seus personagens não nos pertencem, isso é apenas um fanfic despretenciosa com intuito de divertimento (e correção de certas 'injustiças' que todos conhecemos muito bem...)  
**  
Contém spoilers do anime e do mangá, ao menos até o episódio 25.**

**IMPORTANTE:** os capítulos que contém cenas lemon/hentai estarão devidamente sinalizados, para que os leitores que não curtem esse tipo de cena possam pula-lás.

**MUITO OBRIGADA** a todos que leram, comentaram e voltaram!Chegamos ao capítulo 11, finalmente, e esperamos que se divirtam!Boa leitura!

E obrigada pelos comentários e por mostrarem que não se esquecem da gente, hehe. Acreditem, ficamos muito emocionadas! Amamos vocês!

* * *

_I'll be the one to protect you_

_from your enemies and all your demons  
I'll be the one to protect you_

_from a will to survive and a voice of reason  
I'll be the one to protect you_

_from your enemies and your choices son_

_One in the same,  
I must isolate you  
Isolate and save you from yourself_

Counting Bodies Like Sheep to the Rhythm of the War Drums - A Perfect Circle

* * *

**Um Despertar, Duas Mágoas**

A enfermeira visitava quarto por quarto, entregando os remédios prescritos para cada paciente. A ultima porta do corredor era do garoto que já passara das dez sessões de eletrochoque, mas nada mudara em seu quadro. Logo, precisaria da medicação especial. Ela suspirou, pensando em como uma pessoa tão jovem pode ter que passar por uma situação assim. Praticamente uma criança ainda, e os efeitos do coquetel de remédios que levava para ele nesse momento seriam irreversíveis por toda a vida. Era sempre assim nesses casos.

Mas não havia mais nada a fazer.

Ela entrou tranquilamente, mas, ao acender as luzes, soltou um grito de espanto e saiu correndo para alertar os médicos de que algo inacreditável acontecera.

Afinal, não é todo dia que um paciente desaparece como que por encanto de seus aposentos.

* * *

O ultimo andar da central de operações se tornou uma enfermaria equipada com tudo o que Raito precisaria – e obviamente isso não incluía uma aparelhagem de eletrochoque ou coquetéis venenosos. E seus enfermeiros se resumiam a L e Watari.

- Então, Raito-kun? Que vai ser hoje? Dumas? Sheakespeare?

Nada da parte técnica faltara. O necessário tubo de alimentação, os marcadores de batimentos cardíacos e pressão, a cama ideal. Tudo como só Watari conseguiria.

- Talvez prefira algo japonês. Samurais? Shinsengumi ou monarquistas?

Arrumara pijamas e cobertores novos e elegantes, se livrando dos 'sacos de estopa' do hospital. O quarto era mantido em uma temperatura agradável, para que o corpo não sofresse com frio ou calor. Ryuuzaki insistira nisso.

- Poesias vitorianas? Ou algo medieval?

Não esquecera de tratar com pomadas e bons ungüentos as infindáveis feridas roxas de injeções espalhadas pelos braços, queimaduras nos lados da cabeça e orelhas e as marcas das amarras nos pulsos e tornozelos.

- Se me permite, vou escolher pra você, então.

E, além de tudo isso e principalmente, daria uma companhia sólida para seu espírito perdido.

- Este me parece bom.

Começou a ler em voz alta o primeiro capítulo. Apenas sua voz limpa e suave e os sons das páginas sendo viradas preenchiam o silêncio do quarto onde estava. Era assim já fazia alguns dias, sempre no mesmo horário.

Por vezes, o velho mordomo se permitia perguntar se Ryuuzaki continuaria mantendo Raito distante de tudo e todos, deixando até a família sem saber de seu paradeiro. Nesses momentos, o jovem apenas se encolhia mais nos próprios joelhos e sempre dava o mesmo tipo de resposta.

- Não há nada que eles possam fazer. Tudo isso é entre eu e Raito, mas eu prometi a mim mesmo que devolveria a criança deles inteira e recuperada. É minha única prioridade agora.

Watari apenas suspirava discretamente e lhe entregava mais bolos, sabendo que Ryuuzaki mais uma vez colocava tudo nos próprios ombros. Típico dele. Evidente em sua postura encurvada, como se carregasse um grande peso, e em seu olhar arregalado, que parecia tentar enxergar o mundo todo. Não poderia ter sido diferente. Sempre as melhores soluções, sempre os planos mais rápidos. "Só você pode fazer isso, Ryuuzaki." "Apenas L pode resolver isso." Todos sempre aguardavam seu movimento. É verdade que se divertia como em um jogo, e na maioria absoluta das vezes vencia.

Mas aquela era a primeira vez que jogava esse tipo de 'jogo', e já começava perdendo. Mesmo assim, não culparia ninguém senão a si mesmo, e não confiaria em ninguém mais para consertar as coisas. Julgava que sempre conseguiria continuar sozinho.

E por isso agora, todos os dias, lia as historias dos autores mais variados para o garoto de olhos vazios deitado no leito. Nesses momentos, por mais que a situação fosse trágica, um brilho inexplicavelmente vivo se formava na noite escura que eram as pupilas de L, como estrelas solitárias. Com o tempo, um pouco de atenção mostrava que esse brilho voltava, pouco a pouco, aos olhos de Raito. Ryuuzaki amparou-se a esse sinal, ainda que pequeno, e teve certeza de que logo ele reagiria. Passou a ficar 24 horas ao lado dele, pronto para o despertar.

- Talvez você queira me matar quando acordar, mas tudo bem. Brigarei com você com prazer. Se estiver forte o suficiente pra isso, e, se não estiver, trate de ficar.

Na calada da noite, sentava-se na cama e acariciava seus cabelos ralos de leve, amparando sua cabeça e segurando sua mão. Verificava o branco dos olhos, satisfeito por não estar mais amarelado e doentio como nos primeiros dias fora do hospital.

- Você está mais quentinho, e a cor também está voltando. Foi perturbador vê-lo quase da mesma palidez que eu, nesses dias. Mas não falemos disso, né? Passou. E logo seus cabelos vão crescer de novo também.

Encostava a própria cabeça na dele quando o sono era demais.

- Seu coração também está batendo normalmente agora. Isso é bom, muito bom.

Não saberia dizer quantos dias demorou até que chegasse a esse ponto, mas o importante eram os resultados. Sorria de olhos fechados, com a certeza de que o pesadelo logo terminaria. A estafa dessa noite em particular não permitiu que captasse o movimento rápido dos olhos castanhos e a leve pressão dos dedos dele na mão que não soltara.

- _Ryuuzaki..._

* * *

Primeiro, a consciência do silêncio.

Os raios haviam cessado, depois de um tempo infindável.

Mas só percebeu isso quando a chuva amainou, tornando-se fina e constante, não mais sufocante. Ajoelhou-se, notando que havia algo mais de diferente no ar.

Ainda sentia muita dor no corpo e as marcas dos raios apareciam visíveis na pele, mas conseguia se mover, ter consciência do espaço ao redor. Respirar não doía, os olhos não ardiam. O primeiro impulso foi olhar para o céu. E finalmente detectou o que havia mudado tanto o ambiente.

A chuva ainda existia, mas era quente. Todo o lugar parecia ter sido aquecido, incluindo a água que caía. Inclusive seu coração. Abraçou-se, sorrindo.

- _Tudo vai melhorar._

Olhou para os próprios pés e viu a algema ainda presa a seu tornozelo. Mas ela estava enferrujada, carcomida. Fraca. Como se tivesse absorvido a dor que antes assolava seu prisioneiro.

Raito esticou a mão e facilmente entortou e esfacelou sua corrente, deixando que caísse torre abaixo silenciosamente. Espreguiçou-se demoradamente, acordando o corpo todo.

Faltava pouco agora. Muito pouco.

nfelizmente, o estado de sua torre não era melhor do que o da corrente. Estava muito gasta, quase uma ruína, e parecia que desmoronaria a qualquer momento. Manteve-se sentado no centro dela, alerta. A chuva tinha que parar logo. Suspirou, determinado.

Precisava ajudar, também.

* * *

- Encontrei alguns poemas de Sheakespeare, Raito-kun. Você os conhece? Não lembro de termos conversado sobre eles. Na verdade, não conversamos mesmo. Lerei um para você hoje, tudo bem?

_Perguntei a um sábio,  
a diferença que havia  
entre amor e amizade,  
ele me disse essa verdade..._ _O Amor é mais sensível,  
a Amizade mais segura.  
O Amor nos dá asas,  
a Amizade o chão.  
No Amor há mais carinho,  
na Amizade compreensão._ _O Amor é plantado  
e com carinho cultivado,  
a Amizade vem faceira,  
e com troca de alegria e tristeza,  
torna-se uma grande e querida  
companheira. _

L parou por um instante, pigarreando. Já fazia alguns dias que sua garganta e voz estavam falhando, provavelmente já estava com calos, mas se recusava a interromper o ritual diário das leituras e conversas, apenas acalmando a ardência com mais água do que o costume.

Mas antes que pudesse retomar o poema, outra voz que não a sua tomou o quarto. Baixa e pausada, mas ainda assim firme.

_Mas quando o Amor é sincero  
ele vem com um grande amigo,  
e quando a Amizade é concreta,  
ela é cheia de amor e carinho.  
Quando se tem um amigo  
ou uma grande paixão,  
ambos sentimentos coexistem  
dentro do seu coração._

- Conheço esse poema.

L ainda demorou alguns segundos para acreditar que não era um sonho. Os olhos de Raito estavam abertos, _abertos de verdade._ E ele declamara, continuara o poema, falara _de verdade_.

Nunca pensou que pudesse ter maior alegria do que um caso resolvido, mas era isso que experimentava agora. Aliás, descobria que suas alegrias anteriores não eram nada perto desse momento.

- Raito...kun. – sorriu, os olhos marejados em um instante – Seja bem vindo de volta.

Raito ainda demorou a responder, sentindo uma dormência absurda por todo o corpo e mente. Mas em pouco tempo os pensamentos se reencaixaram e ele retomou o controle de si mesmo.

E lembrou-se de tudo.

- Ladrão desgraçado.

Fechou a mão e encarou Ryuuzaki com ódio, independente da expressão de alegria do outro. Mas infelizmente, a briga no hotel era a sua última e mais forte lembrança, quando seu mundo parou. Consciente disso, L manteve a calma.

- Olhe para si mesmo e ao redor, Raito-kun. Não tem nenhuma pergunta a fazer?

- Além de como você teve a coragem de aparecer na minha frente, não tenho mais nenhuma pergunta a fazer. –respirava forte, bufando até, irado pela visão do outro. Por que a última pessoa que queria ver na vida era a primeira a aparecer, e ainda estampando um ridículo sorriso na cara?

- Então eu responderei a essa pergunta – aproximou-se, sentando na cama independente da aura de ameaça que Raito transmitia – Estou aqui porque você está na Central, em uma enfermaria preparada para você. Esteve catatônico todo esse tempo, não andava, não comia, não falava. Semanas nisso.

Raito abrandou um milésimo a expressão, como se o desafiasse a provar aquilo. L continuou a falar, olhando nos olhos dele.

- Pode confirmar com seu pai, depois. Todos ficaram muito preocupados e desesperados, principalmente quando você foi para o Hospital psiquiátrico – nesse ponto os olhos de Raito se arregalaram – e começaram a te aplicar eletrochoques.

- Isso... isso não... está me enganando, seu... – passou as mãos nos cabelos, sentindo-os excessivamente ralos, e calou-se. L também silenciou, deixando que o garoto se examinasse melhor e constatasse tudo o que acontecera.

Realmente, não se lembrava de nada após a insanidade que tomara conta de si quando da perda do caderno e da briga com Ryuuzaki. Seria possível que chegara a tão extrema decadência? De repente, sentiu vergonha de si mesmo.

E essa vergonha o tornou mais agressivo.

- Se isso é verdade... o que estou fazendo aqui?

- Aqueles choques só iam terminar de te matar, então o trouxe para cá.

- Seqüestro? Bem típico de você. Não é a primeira vez.

As palavras cada vez mais duras de Raito esfaqueavam o coração de L, embora ele racionalmente soubesse que não poderia esperar outra coisa daquele menino genioso, orgulhoso e cuja última experiência com ele não tinha sido nada boa. Tivera tempo para absorver e esvair todo o ódio que se formou entre eles, além de ter visto Raito em situações onde toda briga se tornou pó diante da gravidade dos fatos. Mas o garoto, não. Talvez por isso não sentisse ódio do desprezo no olhar e voz dele.

- _Um anjo enquanto dormia, mas agora fala como um demônio. Essa é a sua verdadeira natureza? O restante é apenas engodo? Ainda assim, tentarei._

- Não é um seqüestro. Agora que pode andar, pode fazer o que quiser. Eu – hesitou, respirando fundo – Eu só queria vê-lo bem de novo.

Raito torceu a expressão como se ouvisse uma piada bufa. E riu como tal, escrachada e impiedosamente. L não pôde deixar de lembrar-se da reação do shinigami em relação a qualquer coisa.

- Me ver bem?? De quem acha que a culpa de eu ter passado por isso? Ou é isso? Sentiu-se culpado, Ryuuzaki? Logo você? Francamente! O que espera que eu faça? Agradeça e me jogue a seus pés??

De repente, L sentiu todo o cansaço daquelas semanas cair de uma vez em suas costas. Seu olhar antes marejado tornou-se seco e sem vida como nunca, enquanto via todo o seu esforço ser repudiado e ridicularizado. Não tinha espírito filantropo, mas Raito era especial e se dedicou inteiramente àquele que agora lhe cuspia na cara.

- Nada. Não espero nada. O que eu queria já aconteceu.

Raito interpretou essas palavras da sua própria maneira, imaginando que ele se referia ao que acontecera em sua casa e ao posterior roubo, e ficou o ainda mais raivoso.

- Muito bem, então. _Admite na minha cara que só me usou...seu sádico. Quer-me vivo para me torturar? Não te darei esse prazer._

Fez menção de levantar-se, mas a tontura o atingiu e L percebeu mesmo que tentasse disfarçar.

- Está fraco, ainda. Precisa de comida de verdade, Raito-kun.

- Não me chame assim. Nunca mais. E eu não preciso de nada seu! – esbravejou levantando-se de uma vez, pegando impulso e se apoiando na parede com dificuldade.

- Cadê minhas roupas?

- Não vai chegar a sua casa nesse estado. – chegou perto dele para apóiá-lo, mesmo que Raito o repelisse, e o sentou na cama.

- Peço para Watari trazer algo que te sustente.

Raito não falou nem respondeu nada até a comida vir, pois, apesar da raiva, estava faminto. L não pôde deixar de observar com gosto o garoto comer tudo, depois de tanto tempo entubado. Zonzo pela absorção de alimentos, muitas lembranças e cenas confusas se misturavam na mente de Raito. Não conseguia formular nenhuma frase inteira e coerente, e isso o frustrava.

- Mesmo que você não acredite, estou feliz que tenha acordado.

- Para me levar à forca ou transar comigo como recompensa pelo suposto socorro? Ou as duas coisas? Quer mais uma antes de me enforcar?

Ryuuzaki percebeu neste momento como Raito tinha o dom de machucá-lo, tratando aquele momento que guardava com tanto carinho como se nada fosse além de uma perversão sua. Como se não tivesse sido nada para ele também, apesar de tudo o que sentiram e falaram. Sentiu os joelhos tremerem e, sem mais poder agüentar tanta humilhação, saiu pisando duro do quarto, com raiva de si mesmo por ter feito tanto por alguém tão ingrato.

-_ Se é isso que quer...que pensa...que importa..._

Sozinho no quarto, Raito teve vontade de chorar pela resposta que calculou e não ouviu. Apesar de tudo, queria ouvi-lo ficar indignado com uma frase tão ríspida – ainda que pretendesse continuar o ofendendo. Não pensou que esse pequeno prazer o desgastaria tão rápido, e agora a dúvida corroia seu coração como uma praga.

_- Por que você não negou, Ryuuzaki? Você é assim? É realmente isso? Não posso acreditar em você tão facilmente... não posso...amar você. É proibido. Proibido. E doloroso._

Quando L voltou, escancarando a porta, trazia o objeto da discórdia em mãos. A simples visão do Death Note fez o íntimo de Raito se remexer em um misto de alegria e vertigem. O impulso foi levantar e ir até ele, algo desnecessário, pois viu o caderno ser jogado com violência em seu colo.

- Não foi para enforcá-lo e nem para qualquer outra coisa. Se for isso o que importa para você, pegue e suma da minha frente. Vá viver como achar melhor.

Raito segurou forte o caderno entre seus dedos e pareceu sentir-se revigorado, para a tristeza silenciosa de L. Quando levantou o rosto novamente, sua expressão encarando o detetive era fria e metódica.

- Pergunto-me qual é a armadilha da vez, mas vou descobrir. Por enquanto, vou levá-lo sim. Com licença, meus familiares devem estar preocupados. Preciso ir para minha casa.

Finalmente saiu do quarto, passando como uma sombra por aquele que segurara em sua mão noite após noite nos últimos dias. L sentou-se na cama de onde ele saíra, esfregando fortemente os dedos dos pés, sem querer pensar em nada em meio à quietude que se estabelecia.

Sem querer pensar na força que o Death Note dava àquela criança.

- Mas não foi ele quem te trouxe dos mortos, seu tolo. O que mais será necessário para você enxergar, Raito-kun? Vou te chamar assim o quanto eu quiser. Até que você sorria e me olhe como antes. Como me olhou uma vez.

Passou os dedos pelos olhos, enxugando lágrimas discretas. Se era essa sua punição por ter se envolvido com uma pessoa proibida, então estava sendo um verdadeiro inferno.

Um inferno que não cessaria tão rapidamente, pois, não importava o que Raito pensava agora, o que acontecera entre eles era muito mais especial e importante para Ryuuzaki do que ele podia imaginar.

* * *

O retorno milagroso e repentino de Raito a casa foi festejado pela família com muitas lágrimas e abraços, mas não desprovido de perguntas, das quais o garoto se desviava.

- Eu não me lembro de nada. Na verdade, nem gostaria de lembrar. Eu só quero viver novamente e apagar essa tristeza para sempre, não importa o que tenha sido.

Seria muito interessante poder acusar L de seqüestro e de ter sido o culpado de tudo, mas a visão de Ryuuzaki assim que despertara não lhe saía da cabeça. Pensava em falar e arranjava alguma desculpa interna para ficar calado.

_- Bem-vindo de volta, Raito-kun._

- Eu... irei me deitar um pouco, acho que estou ainda tonto.

Mesmo que não quisesse pensar nisso, a verdade é que vê-lo causou-lhe, de imediato, alegria tamanha que terminou de acordar. Só sentiu-se pior quando todas as lembranças retornaram, mas, mesmo com a raiva, não deixou de reparar no estado da inesperada companhia.

- _Ele estava chorando..._

No íntimo, aquela voz limpa e calma embalara seu coma nos últimos tempos. Ouvira as leituras diárias de todos os seus livros favoritos, que lhe pareciam cada vez mais próximos. Sentia a mão dele na sua quando o silêncio era total, e assim o medo desaparecia por completo. Estava tão limpo e bem nutrido que isso foi reconhecido por todos como algo assombroso, pois não passava de um fiapo humano quando ficara internado.

L, por outro lado, parecia ter olheiras duas vezes maiores, o cabelo completamente desgrenhado e a palidez ainda mais acentuada. Tudo nele demonstrava estafa. Um ligeiro sentimento de culpa ameaçou o coração de Raito quando se lembrou do que dissera tão gratuitamente nessa situação.

Às vezes se surpreendia ao perceber como era tão fácil para ele despachar crueldades para todos; fazia muito tempo que não se importava mais com isso, pois se assumira como um ser superior, criador de um novo mundo, mas uma pontada de humanidade o tocou quando viu o brilho dos olhos de L murchar completamente pela força de suas palavras ingratas.

- _De qualquer forma, agora já está feito. Ele vai odiar-me, eu vou esquecê-lo. E tudo ficará perdido no tempo. Tudo...tudo o que não deveria ter acontecido._

Puxou a coberta por cima da cabeça e respirou fundo, sabendo que deveria reunir forças para os próximos dias. Além de retomar a vida normal, precisava reajustar seus objetivos e formar novos planos.

Planos que não fossem atrapalhados por um par de olhos negros marejados marcados na sua consciência.

* * *

Como é linda a visão de um dia claro, sem nuvens, com o céu tão azul que faz doer os olhos.

Um dia sem chuva é uma bênção.

Uma torre reconstruída também.

Ela está tão linda! Como nunca antes esteve. Tem até alguns enfeites novos e o som que se forma ao caminhar é diferente. Mais suave. E está três vezes mais firme.

Uma pena que Ryuuzaki não está aqui para vê-la.

_- MAsqueB elaTorrEARrAnJaStE EMMInhA auSEnciÂ!_

Não acreditou quando sentiu nos ombros um tapinha amigável, como em uma visita surpresa de um velho amigo, e viu o conhecido rosto sorrindo ao seu lado. Tentou desvencilhar-se, mas com sua costumeira brutalidade sutil, ele manteve o braço circundando seu pescoço com força.

_- AVIstaDAQuiéUMAbeLEZA. REalmEnTeMINha favoRIta._

Aproximou mais o próprio rosto do dele, abrindo completamente o sorriso rasgado.

_- EuNUNCAgosTEIMuiTODeAzuLMesMO._

Mesmo com o susto e aquele conhecido terror retornando, encontrou forças para dar alguns passos para trás. Sentiu o tornozelo antes algemado começar a formigar, e torceu o nariz para o cheiro de maçã podre que começava a infestar a torre tão bela.

- Você não devia estar aqui.

_- EUESTouondeSOUNECEssáRIo. ENINGUémpreciSaDeMimMaisDoQUEti._

Afagou-lhe os cabelos e deslizou a mão pelo rosto até chegar ao pescoço, circundando-o com seus dedos como uma aranha em sua presa. Raito arregalou os olhos, gelado, enquanto sentia seus pés pairarem a alguns centímetros do chão.

_- EspEROQUetenhaAprOvEiTaDOoTemPOQUeteDEIprAPEnsaR._

Não havia chuva, mas uma nuvem acabava de encobrir o Sol e uma Lua cheia e amarela despontava, emoldurando as duas figuras espelhadas no topo da torre.

_- PORqueSeUTEmpoACabou._

* * *

Alguns dias se passaram desde que Raito refez sua rotina, mas sem retornar às atividades de Kira. Como o assassino estava parado desde que tivera problemas, não seria interessante se voltassem juntos à ativa.

- _Não darei nenhuma chance a Ryuuzaki, não importa o que ele esteja tramando._

Não conseguia entender porque afinal ele lhe devolvera o caderno intacto depois de ter lhe passado para trás. A mente lógica e calculista de Raito se recusava a acreditar que L estivesse realmente sentindo-se mal por tudo o que acontecera, ou em algo mais simples e humano ainda: estava cansado, farto de tudo aquilo.

Ainda assim, era verdade que o cansaço lhe rondava também, então se limitava a alimentar o shinigami como sua única atividade relacionada ao Death Note. Claro, aproveitara para dispensar de vez a garota com quem estava saindo também. Sentia agora repugnância por ela, quase como se Harumi fosse culpada de seus problemas atuais.

_­ - De qualquer forma, esse tipo de coisa é a última de que preciso. Não precisaria da escola também, mas não agüentarei mais tempo em casa._

Nesse dia de retorno, porém, ao descer para tomar o café, a noticia na qual toda a família estava concentrada tomou sua atenção também. Estampada na primeira página, a manchete: "KIRA RETORNA", seguido da lista de mortes por ataque cardíaco do dia anterior. Os olhos de Raito se arregalaram até as pupilas quase desaparecerem.

_- Não é possível...mais contratempos??_

Sentiu um início de dor de cabeça aparecendo, que se acentuou quando seu celular tocou e ouviu uma conhecida e inconfundível voz ao telefone.

- Raito-kun? Presumo que tenha visto as notícias. Parece que teremos trabalho novamente. Isso se você e seu pai ainda tiverem interesse em me acompanhar nas investigações.

* * *

**Notas finais:** é isso!Finalmente mais um capítulo né? Sabemos que demorou um pouquinho, mas aí está...tomara que valha a pena a espera e não, nada de reencontro romântico por hora, mas VIRÁ, e quando VIR, vai ser com tudo!Acreditem!! Esses meninos valem ouro! E o que vem a seguir é uma de nossas partes favoritas, então, nos vemos lá!!A história mal começou!

Essa música do começo a gente achou DO NADA, e tem tudo a ver com o que acontece com eles nesse capítulo. A música é bem insana, essa é a última estrofe. Vamos tentar fazer isso sempre que der, de agora em diante!

**No próximo capítulo: **Kira?Não é o Raito? O que está havendo? Bem, para isso temos dois gênios investigadores. Mesmo que a relação deles ande meio abalada, é melhor que procurem descobrir o que acontece.

* * *


	12. Fora dos Trilhos

**DISCLAIMER: **DN e seus personagens não nos pertencem, isso é apenas um fanfic despretenciosa com intuito de divertimento (e correção de certas 'injustiças' que todos conhecemos muito bem...)  
**  
Contém spoilers do anime e do mangá, ao menos até o episódio 25.**

**IMPORTANTE:** os capítulos que contém cenas lemon/hentai estarão devidamente sinalizados, para que os leitores que não curtem esse tipo de cena possam pula-lás.

**MUITO OBRIGADA** a todos que leram, comentaram e voltaram!Chegamos ao capítulo 12, finalmente, e esperamos que se divirtam!Boa leitura!

E obrigada pelos comentários e por mostrarem que não se esquecem da gente, hehe. Acreditem, ficamos muito emocionadas! Amamos vocês!

* * *

**Fora dos Trilhos**

_**KIRA RETORNA??**_

_Possível retorno de Kira_

_Uma série de mortes ocorrida no vilarejo Yukishiromiya, na província de  
Chiba, pode estar ligada ao retorno de Kira. Foram 101 mortes apenas ontem,  
sendo 21 suicídios, 30 acidentes de trânsito e 50 ataques cardíacos, sendo  
a maioria das vítimas autoridades do governo – incluindo o prefeito local,  
sacerdotes e os comandantes da força policial. Os números são assustadores, uma vez que a população do município é de 3.547 habitantes.  
"Suspeita-se de que as mortes sejam atribuídas a Kira pelo número elevado em  
um curto período de tempo, além do causamortis", diz Hayashima Nagase,  
porta-voz da polícia local, "embora os perfis das vítimas sejam diferentes  
das anteriores, que eram criminosos". Os motivos que levaram a esta execução  
massiva ainda são desconhecidos. Da mesma forma, segundo Hayashima, "ainda é cedo para confirmar se Kira está realmente por trás das baixas sofridas"._

* * *

A paisagem emoldurada pela pequena janela não demonstrava mudança nenhuma já há algum tempo, acompanhando o não-declarado voto de silêncio que imperava na cabine 12-B desde o começo da viagem. Apenas o som da locomotiva preenchia o ar.

Observando a monotonia do lado de fora da mesma maneira que costumava fazer na sala de aula, com a mão apoiada no queixo e uma expressão de puro tédio, Raito apenas esperava chegar logo a Yukishiromiya. O trajeto de Tókio até aquele ponto em Chiba havia sido mais que o suficiente para que calculasse, ponderasse e simulasse cada teoria e possibilidade dessa investigação repentina.

E sabia que o igualmente mudo Ryuuzaki havia tido o mesmo tempo que ele para isso. Evitou ao máximo falar e até mesmo olhar para a figura sentada ao seu lado, cuja presença o incomodava desde o começo. Mas não poderia ficar de fora desse novo agravante do caso, e, além disso, os dois sabiam como ninguém manter as aparências tanto na presença de outras pessoas quanto a sós.

_- Obviamente, ele também não se deixa levar pelas emoções e sentimentos superficiais. Parece que finalmente podemos deixar tudo aquilo para trás, encerrando essa história confusa.  
_  
Deixou escapar um suspiro. Disse a si mesmo que era apenas aborrecimento, e acreditou.

Por um instante olhou de esguelha para a outra ponta do banco, onde L mantinha-se sentado e impassível, encolhido, com o queixo apoiado nos joelhos e o dedão na boca.

_- Quanta tranqüilidade... mas espere aí.  
_  
Observando melhor, notou a respiração ritmada, o peso do corpo jogado para a frente e, se aproximando mais, as pálpebras fechadas sob a franja que lhe caía nos olhos. O detetive dormia. Raito piscou, um tanto surpreso. Não imaginava que ele relaxaria a ponto de cair no sono.

_- Isso sim eu não esperava. Também está entediado, Ryuuzaki?_

Respirou fundo, cruzando os braços. Já havia visto L dormir desde a época em que ficaram algemados, e não raras vezes parava para observá-lo. Seus trejeitos infantis, atenuados durante sua função de investigador e chefe, apareciam em totalidade nos momentos de repouso como o de agora.

E por algum motivo, Raito não conseguia desviar o olhar da figura serena que de tempos em tempos meneava a cabeça suavemente e movia as retinas sob as pálpebras.

_- Como um gato adormecido.  
_  
Por um instante sentiu inveja deste sono tão pacífico. Até o movimento do trem pareceu tornar-se mais brando.

_- Você também me observou dormindo várias vezes, inclusive em minha casa. Também prestava atenção nesses detalhes, como eu faço agora?  
_  
Sentiu o corpo esquentar ao lembrar-se involuntariamente da visão daquela noite, no sofá de sua casa, quando acordou e viu Ryuuzaki dormindo de um jeito diferente. Ressonava tranquilamente, com um sorriso espalhado no rosto todo, e sua mão agora jogada sobre o banco segurava a de Raito com firmeza. De repente, era como se ouvisse o coração dele batendo em seu ouvido novamente.

_- Isso... já estava tão distante...  
_  
Sentiu o ímpeto de mergulhar as mãos nos cabelos negros e imaginou-se pressionando-o contra o banco e juntando sua boca à dele sem nenhum pudor.Mesmo apenas na imaginação, a cena fez uma gota de suor escorrer pela testa e sua boca se encher d'água.

_- ISSO É RIDÍCULO!!  
_  
Levantou-se de um salto para ir ao banheiro e recompor-se, afastando as idéias esdrúxulas em sua mente, entretanto, uma freada súbita o fez perder o equilíbrio ao mesmo tempo em que o adormecido Ryuuzaki foi jogado para frente.

O resultado é que, enquanto o primeiro caiu sentado batendo as costas no outro banco, o segundo voou imediatamente na mesma direção e foi parar em seu colo. O reflexo imediato de Raito foi amparar a queda do amigo, por isso, quando se deram conta, estavam os dois abraçados no chão.

Os olhos arregalados e negros tão próximos deixaram Raito congelado, temeroso do que suas mãos poderiam fazer caso se mexessem. E L aparentava estar com o mesmo problema, desperto abruptamente em situação tão tentadora. Mas antes que pudessem esboçar qualquer reação, o som de um tiro fez os fez voltar à realidade.

Instintivamente, L cobriu Raito com seu corpo e o afastou do corredor, observando compenetrado o que viria a seguir.

- Ryuuzaki... - Raito sussurrou, ao que L fez sinal de silêncio e apontou o próprio ouvido. Raito também apurou a audição, e logo concluíram que se tratava de um assalto ao trem.

Não demorou que os bandidos chegassem ao vagão onde os dois estavam, espalhando pânico entre os passageiros despreparados com tiros para o alto e ameaças. L ainda mantinha-se agachado, espreitando, e Raito hesitou por um instante.

_- Será que ele pretende fazer algo?  
_  
Quebrando a frieza de semanas, a mão de Raito alcançou o ombro de Ryuuzaki e seus olhos se encontraram quando ele virou a cabeça para trás.

- Nossa prioridade é Yukishiromiya.

Alguns momentos de silêncio seguiram-se. Para L, foi reconfortante ouvir a voz de Raito finalmente falando algo diferente de palavras duras e acusações, e o modo como ele o olhava e pressionava seu ombro lhe deu também uma ponta de alívio. Antes que pudesse responder, entretanto, a porta da cabine se abriu repentinamente.

- Estão tentando se esconder, espertinhos?

_- Eles são muitos, nem sei ao certo quantos, e estão armados. Não posso arriscar.  
_  
Ryuuzaki levantou as mãos em sinal de rendimento, e Raito fez o mesmo. Foram forçados a sentar novamente lado a lado, enquanto os ladrões revistavam suas bagagens.

_- Felizmente só trouxemos as identidades falsas e pouco dinheiro. Qualquer um concluiria que somos apenas estudantes tirando uma folga nos templos próximos. Mas será ruim perder os celulares._

Enquanto L ponderava, um dos bandidos chegou e cochichou algo ao homem antes que ele saísse. Ele olhou em volta coçando a cabeça, e em seguida dirigiu-se a Raito.

- Você deve servir.

Puxou-o pelo colarinho com força, enquanto outro homem arrancava uma garota da cabine em frente e a levava sob prantos. Raito também começou a ser escoltado para fora.

- Posso ao menos saber para quê? - disparou, impassível.

- Estamos recrutando reféns. Tenho certeza que seus pais pagarão muito bem pela sua saúde, mauricinho. - afagou os cabelos de Raito com a mão sebosa, arrancando um tufo. O garoto apenas contorceu a expressão, sem gritar.

_- Desgraçados...vou julgá-los, esperem só._

Raito só teve tempo de vislumbrar uma sombra e ouvir um baque surdo antes do bandido cair ao chão, atingido por um golpe vindo de trás – um chute potente, concluiu mais tarde.

- Ryuuzaki? Seu maluco!

- Você ser levado como refém não contribui para chegarmos ao nosso destino, não concorda? – falava tranquilamente, esvaziando a pistola com apenas dois dedos enquanto Raito entrava na cabine novamente.

- Que seja. Precisamos sair, e talvez possamos utilizar a janela. – olhou para fora com cautela - É, parece limpo. Vamos embora, antes que mais deles apareçam.

Dito e feito. Assim que Raito pôs os pés para fora e L subia na janela, ouviram som de gatilho e uma voz vinda de fora da cabine.

- Parado aí, esquisito!!

Sem alterar a expressão e mover um músculo, Ryuuzaki apenas olhou firme para o garoto fora do trem e passou-lhe uma instrução com a voz mais serena possível.

- Corra e não olhe para trás.

Como se atingido por um mecanismo de comando, Raito acelerou o mais rápido possível em linha reta, sem pensar em nada. Só pareceu recobrar a consciência quando, após alguns metros, ouviu um disparo perigosamente próximo. Primeiramente olhou para trás sem interromper a marcha, mas o que viu o forçou a parar imediatamente, freando e derrapando tão bruscamente quanto o trem.

Uma eternidade transcorreu em um instante perante a cena de Ryuuzaki caído de costas, o branco da camiseta e o negro dos cabelos contrastando com o verde do gramado onde jazia, e, alguns metros atrás, o criminoso também misteriosamente caído e imóvel.

Fixou os olhos na figura de L. Ensaiou dar alguns passos, dois ou três, mas o tempo parecia ter congelado de tal forma que era impossível se mover mais do que isso.

- _Levante-se._

Esperou mais. Obviamente ele se levantaria, batendo a terra das roupas, e perguntaria com ar sonso e irritante "o que Raito-kun está olhando".

Mas isso não acontecia, por mais que visualizasse.

Diminuiu a distância entre eles. Não podia ver seu rosto, seus olhos, nem distinguia sua respiração. Sentiu o próprio coração bater mais forte e o sangue esquentar em um misto de euforia, dor, frustração e incredulidade. Os pensamentos se embaralhavam, processando tal imprevisto, mas rapidamente sintetizou tudo.

- _L. Morreu._

Uma tremedeira estranha o atingiu, seus olhos quase saltavam das órbitas ao mesmo tempo em que lágrimas surgiam dentro deles. Um sorriso nascia e morria freneticamente em sua face e uma risada escrachada insistia em desfazer-se na garganta, enquanto suas mãos e pés simulavam uma corrida não realizada e um forte abraço naquele corpo magro.

- _Não ac__**red**__ito. DE__**sE**__jO. Lame__**nt**__o. Lev__**ante**__. MoRRa. CaIA. __**Viv**__a. L. __**Ryuuzaki**__._

Finalmente chegou aos pés dele, trazendo no rosto um sorriso torto e lágrimas hesitantes dançando nos olhos opacos. Se seu rival, seu inimigo, havia sido posto para fora do jogo por um movimento tão inesperado, agora finalmente poderia realizar todas as suas aspirações.

- _Um... novo... mundo... construÍDopOrKIra.._

Perdido em seus devaneios, quase ignorou a tosse repentina vinda do rosto enterrado na grama, e, ao notar o movimento do corpo, sua expressão adquiriu mais desespero.

- _Não!_ A_inda não!_

_-_ Ryuuzaki! – agachou-se, ajudando o outro a virar-se de bruços. Apesar do baque, não apresentava ferimentos mais sérios do que um arranhão no braço. Passou a mão nos olhos, notoriamente aliviado.

- Essa passou perto.

- "Essa passou perto"? É tudo o que tem a dizer depois de um susto desses? FAÇA-ME O FAVOR!!

Deu-lhe um coque na cabeça com os dedos fechados, e levantou-se resmungando. Apesar da surpresa, L considerou aquilo um bom sinal.

- Bem, são os fatos... – levantou-se de um salto, vendo que Raito se agachava ao lado do bandido caído – Ele caiu no momento em que atirou.

- Está morto. E com a mão apertando o peito. Provavelmente...

- Eu diria certamente, Raito-kun. – aproximou-se também – Um ataque cardíaco. Devemos estar próximos do portador do caderno, e toda a cautela é pouca com nossos rostos agora. Mas a vila está próxima, e quanto antes chegarmos, melhor.

Começou a andar calmamente, mas percebeu que Raito não fez menção de segui-lo, ou sequer de se mexer.

- Irônico, não? – sua voz soou mais grave e com um escárnio velado – Sua vida acabou de ser salva por um Death Note.

- Mas foi o próprio caderno que a pôs em perigo. Eu diria que estamos quites. E você deve agradecer também.

- Por que diz isso? – finalmente levantou-se e começou a caminhar tranquilamente, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça. L o encarou, sentindo-se incomodado por aquela postura.

- Isso elimina minhas suspeitas sobre você estar por trás desse incidente.

O outro apenas levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Você sempre suspeita de mim, mesmo que algo aconteça a quilômetros de distância. Mas entendo o que quer dizer. Não faria sentido você ter sobrevivido a esse infeliz, se eu estivesse por trás disso tudo. Não é?

- Precisamente. Mesmo que minha morte acidental fosse muito conveniente para você, não é?

- Conveniente?

Andou alguns passos em silêncio até ultrapassar Ryuuzaki, falando apenas quando já estava de costas para ele, sem interromper a caminhada.

- Nada me daria mais prazer do que ver-te morto nesse instante. Isso é um pouco mais do que conveniência.

- Gentil como sempre, embora mentiroso... – L confidenciou a si mesmo, sabendo que tanto Raito Yagami quanto Kira não desejariam sua morte imediata e acidental. O primeiro, apesar da raiva e da distância, tocou seu ombro para garantir que não tentasse nada perigoso demais no trem, e o segundo, bem, desejava ter a morte de L sob seu total controle em nome de uma vitória completa.

- _Esse é o meu melhor e mais bem guardado trunfo. Mas agora que está praticamente confirmado ser este o caso de um outro Kira, precisarei tomar cuidado redobrado com o que ele fará... e com o que Raito pretende fazer com ele._

* * *

Em poucos minutos de procissão silenciosa, a vila de Yukishiromiya tornou-se visível. À primeira vista, não havia nada de especial no lugarejo. Poucas casas, ruas vazias, muitas árvores e a escadaria de um templo no ponto mais distante. Provavelmente, três ou quatro horas seriam suficientes para conhecer a cidade inteira, assim como as pessoas mais importantes.

- Vieram visitar os templos da cidade, jovens? – um velho se dirigiu a eles assim que passaram o portão da cidade, de uma cadeira de balanço em frente à primeira casa da rua.

- Sim, estamos aqui para isso, relaxar um pouco. – Raito respondeu sorrindo, exalando seu carisma – E parece que viemos ao lugar certo.

- A cidade costumava ser mais animada, mas, bem, vocês devem ter visto os jornais. Algumas pessoas fugiram, sabe. – inclinou-se para frente, ensaiando um sorriso de gatuno – Consciência pesada, provavelmente.

- Sem dúvida. Mas aqueles que não têm nada a dever podem continuar suas vidas sem culpa, não é? Por outro lado, a cidade deve ficar famosa agora, e receber mais visitantes para animá-la.

- Vocês são os primeiros em anos a aparecer por aqui, e eu sempre morei nesta casa. Mas espero que esteja certo, garoto! Adoraria ver faces novas, só para variar.

- Pelo visto o senhor conhece a todos aqui...

Enquanto Raito continuou um bate-papo amigável com o senhor, L verificou os celulares que recuperara do bandido no trem e percebeu que estavam sem sinal, o que significava uma investigação a dois sem possibilidade de contato com a Central. Sorriu para dentro.

- _Perfeito. À moda antiga, então._

Dez minutos depois, caminhavam pela cidade conhecendo praticamente cada morador, sua reputação, famílias e os lugares a se visitar e a se evitar sob a ótica de um dos nativos mais antigos. E também que nenhum estranho havia chegado lá nos últimos tempos.

- Acha que ele pode estar escondido nas redondezas?

- Tanto pode ser isso quanto pode ser alguém da cidade mesmo. Não faz sentido Kira ter atacado aqui de repente, em um lugar tão distante e pacífico. Algum morador pode muito bem estar se livrando de seus desafetos como único objetivo.

- Também acho isso, mas o incidente no trem me faz pensar que ele não está agindo sozinho, concorda?

- É bem provável. Por um lado, isso torna a cidade inteira suspeita, por outro, facilita chegarmos ao articulador.

- Sim, quanto mais pessoas envolvidas, maior a chance de fracasso.

- Por isso Raito-kun sempre agiu como Kira preferencialmente sozinho. – passou à frente, sem olhá-lo – Creio que Fujitaka-san da livraria, sendo uma pessoa de má reputação, deveria ser visitado agora. Ele tinha farpas com mais da metade das vítimas.

Raito o seguiu, sabendo que ele dizia a verdade. E não estava certo? No fim das contas, Misa só complicou as coisas, e por isso não pretendia ter mais nenhum aliado. Esse novo Kira tinha que morrer logo.

- _E como se fosse diferente com você, Ryuuzaki, que se mantém isolado do mundo e só faz contato com pessoas o mínimo necessário para cooperação profissional ou manipulação pura e simples, como eu. E sabe muito bem disso. Que nós dois escolhemos estradas solitárias e paralelas, e qualquer tentativa de encruzilhada destruiria uma delas para a outra continuar._

Olhou fixamente para as costas brancas à sua frente, ignorando que tantos pensamentos voltados a repulsa de L significavam que ele precisava lembrar-se constante e fortemente desse ódio para que o sentimento se tornasse genuíno.

- Chegamos, Raito-kun. – L parou em frente ao pequeno estabelecimento – Suas habilidades sociais serão úteis novamente.

* * *

Lá dentro, enquanto Raito conversava com o velho Fujitaka, o detetive mais experiente inspecionava cada ponta das prateleiras empoeiradas com olhos e dedos apurados. Displicentemente caminhou por todo o lugar, que mais parecia um sebo desorganizado, folheando livros, observando espaços vazios e tudo o que considerou digno de nota.

- _Melhor lugar para se guardar um caderno. Óbvio e caótico._

A conversa na mesa do proprietário parecia animada, e L checou isso no momento em que abriu um livro qualquer e dele caiu uma antiga foto. Nela, uma garotinha de mais ou menos 12 anos, longos cabelos negros e olhos apertados e inocentes, sorria ao lado de uma mulher bonita e de rosto semelhante ao da criança. Atrás, uma data que indicava três anos desde que fora batida. Vendo que não era notado, dobrou a foto e a guardou no bolso.

Pouco depois, Raito o olhou rapidamente e ambos entenderam que era hora de ir. Antes de saírem, o velho ainda ajeitou os óculos e sorriu amigavelmente.

- Tenham uma boa estada! Não é sempre que recebemos visitas, por isso costumamos tratá-las bem.

- Certamente, já estamos tendo. Até mais, Fujitaka-san.

- Descobriu algo interessante, Raito-kun? – perguntou quando já andavam em público novamente, próximos ao centro da cidade.

- A versão dele para outros acontecimentos é interessante. Gosta de falar, já que é um velho sozinho, perdeu a filha e a neta em um acidente há três anos. Disse que se ouvirmos falar mal delas não é para acreditar, pois essa cidade tem mais invejosos do que colméias têm abelhas, e parece culpar meio mundo pela tragédia.

- Suspeito em potencial, embora eu não tenha achado cadernos ou mesmo folhas soltas. Apenas isso. – retirou a foto do bolso – Ao menos, as garotas têm rosto agora. Vale a pena investigar mais sobre essa tal tragédia, buscar vitimas em poten... o que está olhando, Raito-kun?

- Nós é que estamos sendo observados, Ryuuzaki. – apontou com a cabeça para o outro lado da rua, onde duas sorridentes garotas se acotovelavam – Tente ser simpático, elas são duas.

L fez a expressão de aborrecimento mais sincera possível quando Raito acenou e a dupla atravessou a rua de braços dados e olhos brilhantes. Enquanto elas não chegavam, virou-se seriamente para o rapaz.

- Eu sei que você é o popular em todos os lugares, mas estamos no meio de uma investigação, Raito...

- Ora, Ryuuzaki. Não vê uma placa de "Informações aqui" pairando sobre elas?

- Que golpe baixo.

- Como se já não tivesse feito isso de uma maneira muito mais pervertida. – disparou, fazendo o sangue de L ferver e ele abrir a boca para responder duramente, mas as jovens chegaram primeiro.

Imediatamente afastou-se com as mãos nos bolsos quando elas começaram a conversar animadamente com Raito. Uma súbita vontade de chutá-las e arrancar o garoto dali à força crescia a cada segundo, nessa faceta tão velada do calmo Ryuuzaki. Mas aquele era o_ seu_ suspeito, o_ seu_ culpado, o _seu_ inimigo e o _seu _amante, não importava o estado da situação; era o _seu _Raito-kun e não suportava que fosse de mais alguém, mesmo que falsamente.

E foi com esse espírito que sentiu um leve toque no ombro direito. A mais baixa e quieta das meninas, com aparência semelhante à de Misa em um estilo mais romântico e cabelos negros na altura do ombro, sorria para ele com as faces levemente ruborizadas. Tudo o que ele não precisava agora.

- Posso ajudar?

- Seu amigo e minha irmã estão se dando bem, eu só estou um pouco constrangida. É um pouco... frustrante ter uma irmã tão bonita.

- Deve ser.

- Qual é o seu nome?

- Yamada-kun! – ouviu Raito chama-lo pelo nome da identidade falsa – Depois nos encontraremos no hotel, tudo bem? Vou jantar fora.

L fez que sim com a cabeça, incrédulo ao ver Raito sair conversando animadamente com a garota desconhecida. Apertou as mãos dentro dos bolsos e virou-se para a pequena ao seu lado.

- Conhece alguma confeitaria?

Ela abriu o sorriso mais radiante de todos.

- A melhor, Yamada-san.

* * *

**Notas finais:** demorou, mas VEIO! Nunca pensem que desistimos dessa história, quando ela mal começou! Não estão muito interessados nessas notas finais, né? Vão logo pro próximo capítulo, meu!  
_E não se esqueçam de ler as fics da Ety _(**Etecétera**), que escreveu a matéria do começo falando do retorno de Kira. Ela é jornalista e ficwriter e tem poemas lindíssimos sobre nosso querido L!

* * *


	13. A Verdade Escondida no Sangue

**DISCLAIMER: **DN e seus personagens não nos pertencem, isso é apenas um fanfic despretenciosa com intuito de divertimento (e correção de certas 'injustiças' que todos conhecemos muito bem...)  
**  
Contém spoilers do anime e do mangá, ao menos até o episódio 25.**

**IMPORTANTE:** os capítulos que contém cenas lemon/hentai estarão devidamente sinalizados, para que os leitores que não curtem esse tipo de cena possam pula-lás.

**MUITO OBRIGADA** a todos que leram, comentaram e voltaram!Chegamos ao capítulo 13, finalmente e muito importante, e esperamos que se divirtam!Boa leitura!

E obrigada pelos comentários e por mostrarem que não se esquecem da gente, hehe. Acreditem, ficamos muito emocionadas! Amamos vocês!

* * *

**A Verdade Escondida no Sangue**

_donna hitotoki mo subete_

_wasurenai you ni_

_muchuu de shattaa kiru atashi no kokoro wa_

_setsunai shiawase datta_

_tada kimi wo aishiteru_

_tada kimi wo aishiteru_

_tada kimi wo aishiteru_

_tada sore dake de yokatta noni_

Renai Shashin – Ai Otsuka

* * *

Antes e durante o jantar na casa da garota, Raito considerou ter tirado todas as informações possíveis dela, mesmo que poucas coisas fossem relevantes. Concentrou-se no caso da tragédia da família Fujitaka, e mesmo com alguma resistência, acabou conseguindo o que queria.

- Aquela mulher era uma perdida. Bem, ninguém sabia quem era o pai da garotinha, e ela sempre foi meio _esquisitinha_. Quando o carro onde as duas estavam perdeu o controle nas montanhas, ninguém se preocupou muito, mesmo. Claro que eu achei exagero a policia nem ter ido procurar... mas o delegado nunca gostou delas, mesmo que corram os boatos de que ele mesmo poderia ser o pai...

- _Realmente, as mortes de ontem têm a ver com essa história. Será que posso usar essa garota mais um pouco ou ela já deu tudo o que tinha que dar?_

- Então, Takahashi-kun... – deslizou as mãos nos braços dele – Que tal uma sobremesa? Fiz uma torta de morangos hoje pela manhã.

- Parece bom._ Todas essas garotas são iguais. Tão fáceis, fúteis e sem graça, à procura de um rostinho bonito. E depois reclamam de serem manipuladas... mas será melhor do que dormir sozinho no mesmo hotel que L._

- Sua irmã volta para casa?

- Ela telefonou avisando que estava jantando no hotel com Yamada-kun. – serviu a cheirosa e vermelha torta – Acredito que ficará bem.

Raito pôs-se a comer, embora o doce parecesse repentinamente ácido em sua garganta. Bem, se Ryuuzaki aproveitaria, insistiria em aproveitar ainda mais.

- Mãos de fada, Yumi-chan. Assim como a beleza. – e engatilhou seu melhor sorriso, vendo os efeitos quase imediatamente.

- Eu já venho.

Foi só o tempo de terminar o primeiro pedaço, e já ouviu os passos de Yumi de volta à sala. Percebeu que ela trocara de sapato, e quando se virou, confirmou que havia sido muito mais do que isso.

- Sinceramente, eu não esperava lingerie de couro, chicote e algemas no primeiro encontro de um pequeno vilarejo. – sorriu, passando a mão nos cabelos. Ela lambeu os lábios e soltou uma pequena risada, aproximando-se.

- Não aparecem homens interessantes por aqui... e turistas, além de excitantes, não pesam na nossa reputação... – sussurrou no ouvido dele, mordiscando-o e correndo as mãos pela camisa. Mais rápido do que Raito pôde sentir o forte perfume, ela deslizou suas mãos para trás e o algemou, sentando no colo dele.

- Você é bem rápida, hein... – a luxúria começava a acordar no rapaz, e suas perspectivas estavam muito positivas. Moveu a cabeça e a beijou violentamente, sendo enlaçado por ela.

Durante a troca de carinhos, ela escorregou a mão para dentro da calça e começou a estimulá-lo devagar. Raito fechou os olhos e de repente sentiu a palma dela maior e os dedos mais magros e longos. Sorriu.

- Agora, diz pra Yumi-chan...

Colou a boca em seu ouvido, em um sussurro baixo e lânguido como um devaneio.

- Seu verdadeiro nome.

- Você sabe... – na escuridão a voz dela era grave, limpa e serena, com um doce hálito de morango.

- Diz...seu verdadeiro...nome. – lambia seu pescoço repetindo os murmúrios, e quando o já embevecido Raito abriu os olhos para contemplar um rosto pálido e duas luas negras, a frustração fez o sorriso e as palavras "Raito Yagami" morrerem na garganta.

Cuspiu no rosto da garota, levando um forte tapa antes de ela se levantar. O chicote em suas mãos pareceu um brinquedo perigoso, e seu sorriso exalava mais do que libertinagem.

- Diz pra mim, docinho. Seu verdadeiro nome. Do meu jeito doeria menos e você até se divertiria.

- Que papo é esse de verdadeiro nome? – blefou, trincando os dentes para não falar mais sobre Kira e shinigamis, sentindo-se anormalmente propenso a dizer tudo o que viesse em sua mente.

- A torta estava boa, Takahashi-kun?

- Sim. – respondeu quase imediatamente, sentindo um alívio imenso por falar. Ao mesmo tempo em que atinou o que acontecia, a garota revelou.

- Soro da verdade. Dos bons. Aminto sódico não deixa a pessoa grogue, na dose certa, ela se torna comunicativa e facilmente abre seu coração. Não é fantástico? Por isso seria legal se a gente se entendesse...

- _Não posso acreditar... que fui pego dessa forma ridícula!! - t_entou arrebentar as algemas, mas, embora apeluciadas, elas eram fortes demais para um simples brinquedo de sedução.

- Qual seu verdadeiro nome? - olhou nos olhos dele profundamente, falando com clareza e em voz alta.

Reagiu mordendo a própria língua com força, vendo tudo em dobro por alguns segundos por causa da dor. Mas não cairia no jogo dela, mesmo que o preço fosse auto-mutilação.

- Responda-me qual seu verdadeiro nome! – uma chicotada ardida atravessou-lhe o rosto, e encarou-a com olhos de assassino. Entretanto, os dela não eram diferentes, até mesmo mais selvagens, e demonstravam que a paciência estava se esgotando.

- Não quer dizer? Tenha certeza de que seu amiguinho já entregou tudo... minha irmãzinha é um orgulho.

Raito jogou a cabeça para trás gargalhando freneticamente e espalhando sangue pelo queixo. Era uma piada deveras engraçada, alguém tentar fazer L confessar seu verdadeiro nome. Na pior das hipóteses, só conseguiria que ele arrancasse fora a própria língua.

- Responda... – tremia e suava, indignada pela relutância e chacota do forasteiro. Não esperaria até que ele ficasse manso através do veneno.

– SEU VERDADEIRO NOME, INFELIZ!!

Uma chicotada ainda mais forte calou a risada imediatamente. Raito tossiu sangue, abaixando a cabeça o mais que pôde. Sabia que os efeitos do soro logo seriam invencíveis, e via apenas uma opção.

- _Não vai... ter outro jeito._

- Vamos ver o que acontece depois de perder um olho.

Ao mesmo tempo em que ela jogou o braço para trás impulsionando um golpe de efeito, Raito engoliu em seco e preparou a mordida que o calaria definitivamente.

Mas nenhum dos dois chegou a acontecer, pois um baque surdo se fez ouvir logo antes da ameaçadora garota cair desmaiada. Ao ver isso, Raito levantou a cabeça no mesmo instante e, quando discerniu a silhueta embaçada de Ryuuzaki se aproximando na penumbra, foi como se visse um anjo.

- Raito-kun... essa passou mais do que perto...

Não conseguia falar e nem podia levantar-se, mas seus olhos arregalados traduziram seu grito interior e terror ao ver a metade esquerda da camiseta branca completamente vermelha e o sangue escorrendo sem parar do braço de Ryuuzaki, encharcando também sua calça, pés e o chão por onde passava.

_- Ryuuzaki...!!_

Ele veio se apoiando pelas paredes, completamente zonzo e mais branco do que um fantasma, e só Deus sabe como conseguiu pegar a chave da moça nocauteada e abrir as algemas, caindo logo em seguida e sendo puxado por Raito antes que tocasse o chão.

- Íuá-ki!! – a cada palavra mais sangue espirrava da língua ferida, mas não parecia notar – Auên-te!ÍUÁ-KI!

_(Ryuuzaki!Aguente!RYUUZAKI!)_

- Não fale...vai abrir mais... estou... vivo, ainda. – o fitou esboçando um sorriso, revigorado por encontrar um par de olhos castanhos grandes e brilhantes.

Rapidamente foi deitado no grande sofá da sala onde estavam, e Raito tirou-lhe a camiseta empapada de sangue e examinou melhor o ferimento.

-_ Certo. Esse braço... o que foi isso, o corte vem desde o ombro até quase o pulso... três dedos de profundidade, no mínimo!_

- Ela me ofereceu.. frango recheado...no jantar... difícil de cortar, tinha... uma enorme faca...va...dia...

Raito pousou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios trêmulos dele, fazendo sinal de não com a cabeça. Os olhos deles se encontraram novamente, e L apenas mexeu a boca sem emitir som – mesmo porque era difícil dizer aquelas palavras.

- "Eu – vou- mor-rer."

Mal balbuciou a frase, sentiu as mãos de Raito taparem sua boca completamente enquanto sua cabeça balançava efusivamente em gesto negativo. Ele engoliu um bocado de sangue e concentrou-se, respirando profundamente.

- "Eu ao-ou dehar."

_(eu não vou deixar.)_

- _Não podemos ir ao hospital, isso seria entregar nossas cabeças aos aliados de Kira..._

_- Pois não sabemos quantos são e o que sabem..._

_- E nem temos idéia de quanto tempo temos antes que descubram a situação..._

_- Logo, precisamos resolver sozinhos._

Raito ainda segurou mais forte as mãos de Ryuuzaki nas próprias antes de soltá-las e correr na direção do banheiro, revirando-o em busca de curativos. Recolheu o que pôde e danou-se feito um raio para a despensa, onde abriu um enorme sorriso de alívio ao encontrar um kit médico consideravelmente completo. Checou o que havia nele, e encarou o vidro de álcool com determinação.

-_ De uma só vez. –_ e despejou na própria língua quantidade suficiente para encharcá-la.

L já se sentia zonzo e fraco demais para continuar consciente, mas o grito que ouviu o reanimou. Reconheceu a voz de Raito e ainda tentou reagir, mas já não sentia suas pernas e a poça de sangue no chão lhe dava vontade de vomitar. Fechou os olhos, exausto. Em sua mente, pensamentos se embaralhavam até chegar ao ponto máximo.

Ponto em que planejara sua própria morte.

* * *

A sala de monitores de onde o fiel mordomo jamais saía, e onde dificilmente qualquer um entrava. Escura e impessoal, contrastando com a figura simpática do velho senhor inglês, surpreso ao ver o patrão e pupilo em frente a ele e trazendo uma seriedade rara na expressão.

- O que houve, Ryuuzaki?

Era chegada a hora.

- Raito-kun concordou em viajar para Yukishiromiya. Iremos nós dois.

- Pretende mesmo ir pessoalmente e sozinho com ele?

- Ainda existe a possibilidade de que o próprio Raito esteja por trás desse incidente, e quero confirmar isso. Além de quê, sou o mais preparado para monitorá-lo e contra-atacar qualquer ameaça.

- Assumiu decididamente Raito Yagami como seu fardo pessoal.

L suspirou um sorriso triste, o suficiente para confirmar a afirmação. E o que mais havia a dizer? Apenas o necessário.

- Se eu não voltar dessa investigação, isso será a prova definitiva. Conto com você, Watari.

Virou as costas devagar, ainda ouvindo mais uma verdade daquele que passara a vida o ensinando a ser um mestre em ler segundas intenções.

- Não se martirize por ser insuportável condená-lo em vida, Ryuuzaki. Depois de tudo que aconteceu entre os dois, é exatamente o que você faria.

Comoveu-se pela suavidade que só Watari conseguiria transmitir ao ditar uma verdade tão dolorosa.

- _Um perfeito covarde egoísta. É o que sou._

* * *

- _Eu vim aqui para morrer primeiro. Não planejei. Mas desejei. Desejei morrer primeiro e dessa forma condenar Raito como Kira. Assim não precisaria receber parabéns dos inocentes, ver o sorriso de escárnio de meu prisioneiro e ainda correr o risco de ouvir suas palavras amargas antes do fim, revelando nossos segredos sob um prisma distorcido. Foi o que eu quis, sem perceber... mas não foi... não foi um plano dele..._

Mas agora que seu sangue se esvaía em rios, que confirmara a inexistência da armação de Raito, que vira os olhos castanhos preocupados e ouvira o grito de dor, tudo mudava. Não podia deixá-lo sozinho, se acovardando em uma conveniente morte. Sentiu lágrimas quentes escorrendo pelo rosto, que o fizeram lembrar-se do ser humano que era, e do que era feito.

- _Eu não terminarei assim._

Ouviu os passos desiguais de Raito se aproximando. Ele voltava com uma caixa de enfermagem nas mãos e um sorriso absolutamente destoante do rosto inchado e sujo de sangue e dos olhos avermelhados de dor. Olhou para Ryuuzaki fazendo gestos para que esperasse, e foi rapidamente até a geladeira retirar garrafas de vodka, uísque e tudo de alcoólico que pudesse carregar. Trouxe também uma colher grande de madeira. Como o outro o acompanhasse com olhar interrogativo, justificou-se.

- Vai pe-ci-sár pá dôr.

_(vai precisar para a dor)_

- Não tem nada mais... doce?

Em resposta, Raito pegou o pote de açúcar em cima da mesa e o deixou junto com as bebidas.

- hâ que in-histe... e hegure iho. – colocou a colher de madeira firme entre os dedos dele – êh pá morher.

_(já que insiste... e segure isso. é para morder.)_

Sentou-se ao lado dele e se pôs rapidamente a prestar os primeiros socorros. Com o ferimento limpo, tiveram noção do tamanho do estrago. Raito enxugou a própria testa suada, compenetrado, avaliando a situação e estudando o que tinha em mãos.

- _No mínimo precisaria de uns 40 pontos... mas sem o anestésico correto, ele agüentaria? E se a lâmina estava enferrujada? E para esterilizar a agulha... mas é preciso costurar o mais rápido possível..._

A mão suada e trêmula de L tocou as pontas dos dedos de Raito.

- Raito-kun... eu sei que se você decidir fazer algo, irá fazê-lo perfeitamente. Então... vá em frente.

- Íuáki... eo... – apertou forte a mão dele – Eo ão oso vahar hom ohê.

_(ryuuzaki... eu...eu não posso falhar com você)_

- Se é o seu desejo, você não falhará. Eu sei disso.

O olhar de confiança que L transmitia deu forças a Raito na mesma medida que causou um aperto em seu peito. Depois de tanto judiar, ofender e destratar Ryuuzaki nos últimos dias por puro orgulho, ele ainda era capaz de agir dessa forma. Vir em disparada salvar sua pele mesmo estando ferido gravemente, sem demonstrar remorso, sem proferir uma palavra que o fizesse sentir-se culpado.

Mas era como se sentia. Por mais errado e problemático que fosse, sentia vergonha e culpa por L estar sofrendo dessa forma, e não deixaria terminar assim.

- Hai icar huo hên. Ahi, omhe un ohe hiso.

_(vai ficar tudo bem, aqui, tome um gole disso.)_

Fez com que tomasse um pouco da vodka, mesmo com uma careta de desgosto, enquanto improvisava um fósforo e uma vela para esterilizar os instrumentos. Antes de começar, ele mesmo alcançou uma garrafa de uísque e a entornou com vontade.

- Hem, ão ei í ího hé un conhoo... has hias roas hanho hem Enerahem hanrro Harhes ei abahos ãuais hemre ôam áhimars.

_(Bem, não sei se isso é um consolo... mas minhas notas tanto em Enfermagem quanto Artes e Trabalhos Manuais sempre foram máximas.)_

- Me sinto... aliviado. – sorriu, contendo ao máximo o nervosismo quando Raito imobilizou seu braço utilizando duas cadeiras e colocou a linha na agulha. Encheu a boca de açúcar bem na hora em que recebeu o primeiro ponto. O começo é sempre pior, e tremeu da cabeça aos pés. Raito esforçou-se para esquecer as próprias dores e ser forte por ambos.

- Ohê he emba, Íuáki – começou a falar assim que adquiriu firmeza nas mãos – De hanho hoaos ênis ah caha ha eshoa?

_(Você se lembra, Ryuuzaki... De quando jogamos tênis na quadra da escola?)_

- Lembro sim... – um brilho de conforto nasceu em seu olhar dolorido – Foi uma das melhores partidas de tênis que já tive...

- Has ihas amhém, he ão a ehor. Heu ie henhi uiho iho. Heshô he henha ihao ashanhe anhao.

_(Das minhas também, se não a melhor. Eu me senti muito vivo. Mesmo que tenha ficado bastante cansado.)_

- É mesmo... nós nos cansamos bastante. Mas depois... você me pagou um suco.

- Éh. Ê ós onerhaos. Hesho he ão eha ido ua honersa aaáel...

_(É. E nós conversamos. Mesmo que não tenha sido uma conversa agradável...)_

- Nossas melhores conversas foram enquanto estivemos algemados. Não concorda?

- Ím! – abriu um sorriso largo – Eo em ia o hempo ahar âeha éhoga... hohei huio haehers emhors. E heno erhea ê ge o ainho hóigo ehá ê ahenho ahar eais.

_(Sim! Eu nem via o tempo passar naquela época... eu gostava daqueles tempos. E tenho certeza de que o aminto sódico está me fazendo falar demais.)_

- Seremos dois então, Raito-kun. – respirou fundo, como se o ar lhe faltasse. – Eu poderia... falar com você por dias... sem intervalo...

- Ahareos! – aumentou o tom de voz, preocupado. Era o décimo ponto ainda, e o corpo de L fraquejava mais e mais. – Hor hias ehios... huo... huo he ão ahaos heees hiars...

_(Falaremos! Por dias seguidos..tudo..tudo que não falamos nesses dias...)_

- Estou feliz... – o fitou, uma lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto – Por ter visto esse seu olhar mais uma vez.

Raito passou suavemente a mão na face exausta, limpando a lágrima. Concentrou-se o máximo que pôde, engolindo mais sangue que se juntara na boca.

- Nã. De.Sis. Ta.

Ofereceu a vodka novamente e continuou o trabalho com a máxima precisão de que era capaz, sabendo que estava apostando todas as fichas na força de vontade do amigo. Mas confiava tanto na própria habilidade quanto na vontade de viver de Ryuuzaki.

Vontade essa que se renovou ao sentir o carinho de Raito na pele. Quem sabe a luz estivesse próxima, quem sabe não fosse demasiado tarde.

- _Preciso viver para tentar._

Ao final do último ponto, a colher de madeira já havia rachado entre os dentes de Ryuuzaki e o sofá se encharcara completamente de suor. L estava tão molhado que parecia ter acabado de sair do chuveiro, e conservava a consciência por milagre.

- A.Ha.Ou. – Raito confidenciou ao ouvido dele, ouvindo um suspiro de alívio. Terminou de fazer as ataduras rapidamente, e lhe deu um remédio para infecção.

_(acabou.)_

- _Quanto suor... isso que procurei tirar o excesso de tempos em tempos._

Começou a enxugá-lo com cuidado, aproveitando para verificar se não havia mais ferimentos. Inclinou-se sobre ele para passar a toalha no rosto e cabelos, dando com o olhar cansado e o sorriso tranqüilo na expressão de seu paciente. Aproximou-se mais até chegar próximo ao ouvido dele.

- Ohiado. Pôr. Vi-r.

_(obrigado por vir)_

- Eu não te deixaria para trás. – abaixou o tom de voz, confidenciando – Eu não te deixaria cair.

L sentiu uma gota quente rolar por seu pescoço. E mais uma. E outra em seguida. Até que Raito enterrou o rosto em seu ombro.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Raito-kun. – usou a mão livre para afagar os cabelos castanhos tão suados quanto os próprios – Vai ficar tudo certo.

- Oí. Te her ahim. _Dói muito aqui dentro... eu não me importo mais. Com o que possa ter feito comigo, com o que te fiz. L. Kira. Dane-se. Não quero Ryuuzaki morto. Não o quero sofrendo._

_(dói te ver assim)_

_- _Eoheaho.

- O quê? Não entendo, Raito-kun. Acalme-se... não vou discernir nada com você chorando assim.

Raito ergueu as faces molhadas e feridas, onde as chicotadas mostravam as carnes vivas e o sangue da língua que secara na boca e no queixo. Apenas moveu os lábios para que Ryuuzaki entendesse claramente.

- "E-U-TE-A-MO."

Quarenta e um pontos no braço. Cheiro de sangue e suor impregnado nas carnes. Ferimentos ainda abertos arriscando infeccionarem. Um lugar desconhecido e hostil.

Miudezas insignificantes comparadas à luz vívida do reencontro de dois gênios solitários.

* * *

**Notas finais:** então, é isso. Depois de muito suor, sangue e lágrimas, literalmente, se faz valer a pena a espera. Desejamos do fundo do coração que essa parte tenha feito vocês se emocionarem tanto quando a gente se emociona com essa fanfic. Ainda mais porque foi nesse ponto que a gente parou, se olhou, e pensou, "cara, essa história ta ficando massa".

E um tempo depois, essa brincadeira que começou com uma tiração de sarro do tal do "famoso mangá Death Note que todo mundo diz que é bom" acabou fazendo duas anti-yaoi virarem fãs alucinadas de LxRaito e não sossegarem até contar a história do modo como queriam, consertando aqui e ali para ficarem satisfeitas.

E a brincadeira não parou mais. Como diz a Rewrite, 4ª abertura de Fullmetal, _Reescreva, apague e reescreva._

E isso não é um adeus, obviamente. Esperamos todos **no próximo capítulo**, para conferir como a vida desses meninos muda radicalmente e para sempre.

E detalhe absolutamente importante: a música do começo, Renai Shashin, é o tema da fic. Abaixo, a tradução do pedaço colocado:

_Não importa o que aconteça_

_Eu não posso esquecer tudo_

_Nos sonhos a lente do meu coração fecha_

_Em uma felicidade dolorosa_

_Entretanto, ainda te amo_

_Entretanto, ainda te amo_

_Entretanto, ainda te amo_

_Entretanto, eu agradeço que seja assim apesar de tudo._


	14. Confissões do Silêncio

**DISCLAIMER: **DN e seus personagens não nos pertencem, isso é apenas um fanfic despretenciosa com intuito de divertimento (e correção de certas 'injustiças' que todos conhecemos muito bem...)  
**  
Contém spoilers do anime e do mangá, ao menos até o episódio 25.**

**IMPORTANTE:** os capítulos que contém cenas lemon/hentai estarão devidamente sinalizados, para que os leitores que não curtem esse tipo de cena possam pula-lás.

**MUITO OBRIGADA** a todos que leram, comentaram e voltaram!Chegamos ao capítulo 14, e esperamos que se divirtam!Boa leitura!

E obrigada pelos comentários e por mostrarem que não se esquecem da gente, hehe. Acreditem, ficamos muito emocionadas! Amamos vocês!

* * *

**Confissões do Silêncio**

_- Eu te amo.  
_

L sentiu seus olhos piscando muitas vezes e sua boca entreabrindo-se apenas o suficiente para que a respiração próxima do outro soprasse suavemente entre seus lábios.

Apenas três palavras. Três singelas palavras com o poder de dissipar a tontura e o amortecimento que tomavam seu corpo e mente, acelerando seus batimentos cardíacos e o trabalho dos músculos.

Como uma repentina e avassaladora injeção de adrenalina.

_-Raito-kun. Não chore.  
_  
Um sorriso formou-se em sua face enquanto levava suavemente a mão ao rosto quente do garoto que ainda ansiava por uma reação, uma palavra, qualquer coisa que pudesse ser interpretada como uma resposta à sua confissão.

O carinho demonstrado enquanto ele limpava as lágrimas misturadas ao sangue acalentou o coração de Raito, enchendo-o de alívio e alegria. As dores amainaram-se, como se o toque fosse curativo.

Como uma bênção.

_- Ryuuzaki...  
_  
Ainda em silêncio, deslizou a mão pelo rosto e pescoço de Raito até chegar ao peito ofegante dele, colado à camisa pelo suor abundante. O coração acelerado confirmava o que o olhar demonstrava quando L o fitou.

-Na verdade eu nunca desisti de você. Eu não poderia. Afinal, eu te amo.

Contemplar as sempre opacas pupilas de Ryuuzaki ganhando um forte e vivo brilho enquanto ele dizia serenamente palavras tão contundentes causou uma nova onda de pranto em Raito, mesmo que tentasse se controlar. Abaixou a cabeça e segurou com força a mão pálida pousada em seu peito.

- _A voz, os gestos. Como aquele dia._

Raito viu-se de novo no sofá de sua casa, quando, após uma interminável noite fria, experimentara a força de um afeto capaz de transpor as barreiras de seu orgulho e egoísmo. E descobrira o inconfundível ritmo do coração de Ryuuzaki, tão único e característico que o reconheceria mesmo se fosse privado de todos os sentidos. O som familiar que conduziu seu retorno da completa escuridão quando todos os métodos terrenos haviam falhado.

Irônico pensar que a sua redenção de um coma profundo tivesse sido marcada por intensos e vibrantes batimentos cardíacos.

- Não chore mais. Precisa cuidar de seus ferimentos, Raito-kun.

L temeu que não pudesse acalmar o nervosismo do garoto, mas quando este levantou os olhos novamente, sorria tranqüilo e com a conhecida obstinação que se acostumara a encontrar nele. Aliviou-se.

- Âos aír ahí. _(vamos sair daqui.) - _Recomposto, levantou-se e pegou o enfermo no colo tomando cuidado com o braço ferido.

L não pôde deixar de lembrar-se de seus pés cortados. Naquela época seu carinho por Raito crescia a cada dia, alimentado por um conjunto de pequenos gestos com grandes conseqüências.

Da mesma forma, ser acomodado com todo o esmero nos lençóis da cama de casal enquanto ele preparava um banho trouxe imediatamente à mente a cena da repentina dor de estômago, quando sentiu pela primeira vez a proximidade do que seria um toque materno.

Quando o poder dessa sutileza o encantou.

- _Também quero isso. Trocaria metade dessa mente privilegiada pela capacidade de dar e receber... amor. Por que é tão difícil assim até mesmo pensar nessa palavra?_

Um nó na garganta o fez engolir em seco e encarou o braço enfaixado, resultado físico dos sentimentos encarcerados. Por não saber lidar com eles, as conseqüências explodiram em cadeia. Como da primeira vez que se abre afoitamente uma lata de leite condensado e ele transborda sem parar, melecando os dedos, a mesa, a colher, enfim, tudo ao redor.

- _Mas nem por isso se desiste do leite condensado._

Foi desperto dos devaneios quando Raito apareceu no quarto, arregaçando as mangas e apontando para a banheira. Fez que sim e estendeu a mão quando ele se aproximou e o carregou até o banho. Sorriu quando ele encostou as mãos nas suas pernas e o olhou como se pedisse permissão.

- Não posso tomar banho de jeans. Faça isso.

- _Mesmo que seu chute seja arrasador, é quase frágil. Como esse corpo magro pode agüentar tanto?_

Após despi-lo num misto de preocupação, constrangimento e encantamento, Raito começou a lavá-lo com cuidado, mantendo o curativo seco. Só o contato com a água na temperatura ideal foi um alívio para o corpo, como pôde constatar na expressão que abrandava pouco a pouco. E sentiu um pouco dessa calma ser transmitida para si próprio.

- _Sei que não devo falar mais, mas a situação ainda é crítica e não posso deixá-lo dormir._

Juntou um punhado de água nas mãos e derramou sobre os cabelos negros, escorrendo as mechas pelos ombros e rosto, e retirou a franja que tapava a visão, fitando-o por todo o tempo em que lavou o sangue seco e suor do pescoço e tórax.

E pelo visto, o soro da verdade ainda agia em seu sangue.

- Oha eha aça isurada hom aheza... ohe éh indo, ahia?ahece...áhil, as é horte.

_(toda essa graça misturada com magreza... você é lindo, sabia? Parece... frágil, mas é forte.) _

- Mas eu posso dizer a mesma coisa do toque das suas mãos. –segurou-lhe a palma, passando-a no próprio rosto. – Firmes, mas gentis. Eu sei disso desde a massagem que me fez na Central. Lembra-se?

Raito enrubesceu, concordando. Atinou que ele o entendia perfeitamente mesmo nessa situação e não tentou pensar se era leitura de lábios ou dicção aprimorada, mas certamente era uma ótima surpresa.

-_ No nervosismo da cirurgia, nem parei para pensar que ele estava respondendo ao que eu dizia. Incrível mesmo, L._

Passou os dedos pelas faces dele, sem deixar de notar que ainda estavam anormalmente frias e que os globos oculares tinham os cantos muito avermelhados. Aproximou o rosto, roçando o próprio nariz no dele por um tempo. Mesmo que desejasse muito beijá-lo, por enquanto se contentaria com as respirações misturadas e a textura da pele. Sem dizer nada, L apenas retribuiu o carinho.

Quando Raito voltou a ensaboá-lo, percebeu a água já bastante escura e a mistura de sangue seco e sujeira particularmente concentrada na parte dos pés. Foi quando se deu conta de que Ryuuzaki estava descalço desde que chegara para salvá-lo.

_-Que descuido, não verifiquei se havia ferimentos nos pés!  
_  
Imediatamente levantou a perna dele, constatando apenas alguns arranhões e pequenas pedras presas na sola do pé direito, e uma marca perfurante mais funda na parte de cima do esquerdo.

- Ela tentou me parar com o salto. Felizmente pegou de raspão. - explicou, sorrindo amarelo - Mas por conta do braço, até me esqueci desses machucados.

- Hói ûio? (_dói muito?) _- alcançou a toalha e o sabonete, lavando os pés cuidadosamente para logo fazer os curativos.

- Agora não mais.

O som suave da água reinou durante os minutos seguintes. Raito reparou que nas duas solas restavam marcas semelhantes e um pouco antigas de cortes feitos por vidro, lembranças ocultas de um dia que poderia ter sido fatídico. Alisou-as com ternura, sabendo que esse foi o preço que Ryuuzaki pagara por salvar sua vida.

E agora, novamente.

- _Isso é uma prova de que ele nunca mudou comigo. Pode-se duvidar de palavras, mas é impossível questionar tais atitudes._

Manteve a cabeça baixa e continuou massageando os pés dele, fazendo disso quase um ritual para quem porventura visse a cena. Havia notado que aquele corpo não tinha nenhuma outra marca de batalhas anteriores, algo até certo ponto óbvio para alguém que vivia nas sombras como ele. Entretanto, de alguns meses para cá, L adquirira várias cicatrizes por conta de situações extremas e Raito estava envolvido em todas.

- Raito-kun. Estou preocupado com sua língua. Precisamos olhá-la também.

Fez que sim, sorrindo com melancolia. Acreditava que culpa e gratidão não faziam mais parte de sua essência, mas descobrira que tinha humanidade o suficiente para se comover com alguém que priorizasse seu bem-estar mesmo que perdesse um braço e a própria vida. Não teria tanto efeito vindo de uma garota cegamente apaixonada, mas por ser a pessoa mais inteligente e sagaz que conhecia, a única que sabia tudo sobre ele, via-se ainda em estado de choque.

_- Não. Isso apenas fez-me admitir de uma vez por todas um sentimento que eu já sabia ter despertado em mim._

O recolheu da banheira com cuidado e continuou pensativo enquanto o secava. L respeitou o momento do garoto, e só quando Raito o deitou na cama e sentou-se ao lado dele é que se encararam novamente. Os olhos castanhos denunciavam muitos pensamentos aglomerados, mas, entre pedidos de desculpas, análises de sentimentos, dúvidas e certezas, apenas uma frase saiu da boca do jovem.

- Ou ao ihioa.. eo ehiêi he um ôho há herae há oher ê eharar...

_(sou tão idiota... eu precisei de um soro da verdade pra poder me declarar...) _

O coração de L apertou-se, emocionado. O mesmo sentimento que agoniava Raito o atingia também, por isso, e por nenhum outro motivo, sentiu-se capaz de consolá-lo. Tocou seu queixo com a ponta de dois dedos e fez com que seus olhares se encontrassem.

- Ainda temos um Kira para encontrar e neutralizar. Conto com sua força para isso também. Eu preciso de você, Raito.

Um objetivo. L enxergava claramente como a falta disso corroia a vida de Raito feito um câncer, projetando a si mesmo na rotina dele e recorrendo ao fulgor que o circundava durante o ritmo frenético do caso Yotsuba. Comprovando sua observação, um lampejo de firmeza transpassou a expressão exausta.

- Eo hei. Hão ou ahar.

_(eu sei. Não vou falhar)._

Ajeitou as cobertas e deu a L mais uma dose de remédio. Verificou as ataduras e uma possível febre, só se acalmando quando o deixou confortavelmente instalado e medicado.

- Eo há êho. Hê eíár, hâe.

_(eu já venho. Se precisar, chame)._

- Sim. Tome cuidado. – ainda beijou-lhe a mão antes que saísse.

Por segurança passou na sala onde jazia a garota caída, confirmando se ela continuava desacordada. Por via das dúvidas, algemou-a, atou os pés e a jogou no sofá em que L estava antes – tendo o cuidado de deixá-la de bruços em cima das maiores manchas de sangue.

- _Não queria tirar o nosso sangue? Então agora, durma nele..._

Voltou ao banheiro levando a caixa de primeiros-socorros e, com dificuldade, usou o espelho para dar pontos na própria língua. Além de ser um local de difícil acesso e sensível, o cansaço já tornava os braços pesados e só a força de vontade o mantinha em pé, deixando o processo mais lento e difícil.

-_ Isso é completamente diferente das aulas de Enfermagem..._

Ao final, todo o sangue que manchara a pia e os pedaços de algodão encharcados tornou intoleráveis a aparência e o odor do banheiro. Tirou a camisa e a jogou ali mesmo, pois estava no mesmo estado. Esforçando-se para não vomitar, pressionou a toalha sobre o rosto para limpar as lágrimas que voltavam a escorrer. Quando a retirou, viu que acabara manchada também e soltou um suspiro mais parecido com um gemido.

- _Não agüento mais isso. Sangue, sangue, sangue por todo o lado... preciso manter a concentração._

Jogou a toalha para um canto também, e despiu-se para tomar uma ducha. A água quente o animou um pouco, lavando as manchas e tirando o cheiro acre, mesmo que o rosto ardesse. Não se demorou ali, preocupando-se em reiterar a compostura quando voltou ao quarto. Fechou a porta rapidamente, pensando que ou seu olfato ficara extremamente sensível ou a podridão da sala espalhara pela casa o cheiro enjoado de sangue.

- Raito-kun, venha aqui. Traga a caixa de enfermagem, por favor.

Temendo que as feridas estivessem abrindo ou algo pior, aproximou-se a passos rápidos, surpreendendo-se quando o kit médico foi retirado de suas mãos.

- Seu rosto, Raito-kun. Ao menos isso me deixe fazer.

Sem delongas nem espaço para negação, L se pôs a fazer os curativos nas feridas causadas pelo chicote, inflamadas e endurecidas pelo tempo de exposição. Raito mal podia mover os músculos da face sem que as fizesse sangrar, e por não ter notado isso antes, agora estavam mais doloridas.

- Espero ser um enfermeiro tão bom para você quanto foi para mim. Apenas relaxe o rosto, assim. Feche os olhos se quiser.

Os fechou com força, tentando em vão não chorar enquanto L manipulava os cortes em carne viva, mesmo que toques gentis limpassem as lágrimas cada vez que estas vazavam dos cantos dos olhos. Anestesiado do nariz para baixo, toda a sensibilidade do rosto se resumiu a essa pequena parte.

Por isso, só percebeu que Ryuuzaki examinava sua língua quando sentiu uma pontada aguda e a dor se espalhando pela boca. Não conseguiu evitar emitir um lamento.

- Sh...tudo bem, tudo bem... já vai passar. Só estou vendo como você fez. Alguns pontos estão frouxos... não me olhe assim, vai ser rápido.

- _Não deve mexer o braço... Ryuuzaki, seu maluco. _– sentiu o sangue gelar e arregalou os olhos, mas, como não pudesse protestar verbalmente, L cuidadosamente utilizou agulha e linha para reforçar os pontos. Ele também permaneceu quieto, concentrado, sabendo que qualquer falha poderia arruinar permanentemente os movimentos do músculo.

- Pronto. Chega de costuras por hoje. – sorriu, limpando o suor da testa alguns minutos depois. Abraçou Raito da maneira que podia. – Agora, precisamos descansar, nem que por algumas poucas horas.

A menção de tempo fez Raito olhar o relógio na parede. Meia noite e quarenta. As últimas três horas haviam sido intermináveis, e a cada segundo ficava mais difícil manter os olhos abertos e a consciência desperta.

- Âoh orhír enhão... ahãâ o ia ehá heio.

_(vamos dormir então... amanhã o dia será cheio.)_

Ajeitaram-se na cama, abraçados. L circundou o corpo de Raito com a mão livre e este descansou a cabeça no peito dele, cobrindo a ambos. Olhou do braço enfaixado para os olhos de Ryuuzaki.

- He ehiar, ahise. Ão ehonha.

_(se precisar, avise. Não esconda.)_

- Sim, fique tranqüilo. E o mesmo vale para você. Boa noite, meu pequeno Raito. – beijou a testa dele, descansando o queixo em seus cabelos.

Mais uma vez, os olhos cansados do garoto se encheram d'água. Mas um sorriso sincero acompanhou o choro emocionado, e mesmo o latejar do rosto pareceu ser diminuído por um toque reconfortante. Aninhou-se mais a L com a certeza de que dormiria em paz, embalado pelo pulsar daquele coração em seu ouvido.

- Õa hôite...Íuáki.

_(Boa noite...Ryuuzaki.)_

E, apesar do caos que os circundava, tiveram um sono abençoado.

* * *

- Como vamos fazer? O clássico 'cara mau e cara legal'?

- Eo oto hos dos ahas haus. _(eu voto nos dois caras maus.)_

- É um dia bom para isso.

Depois da batalha, a premiação. Além de terem se entendido entre si, conseguiram interceptar duas pistas que poderiam levar ao fechamento do caso em pouquíssimo tempo.

Só precisavam do incentivo certo.

E nada como passar a noite em um armário apertado ou em um sofá cheio de sangue e acordar com uma ducha fria em uma banheira suja.

Impassíveis, os garotos esperaram em silêncio que as duas irmãs recobrassem os sentidos e percebessem a situação em que se encontravam. As expressões deles não deixavam à mostra nem um resquício do sofrimento pelo qual tinham acabado de passar, e ao encarar os olhos sem brilho de Ryuuzaki e o fogo contido nas pupilas de Raito, elas guardaram para si qualquer ofensa que pudessem ter engatilhado. Mesmo os esparadrapos atravessados no rosto do mais novo pareciam intimidadores.

Mais alguns segundos contados de silêncio para arrematar e deixá-las mais preocupadas. Provavelmente a mais frágil, sufocada, tentaria agir nesse intervalo.

- Nós não vamos dizer nada. – a algoz de Raito disparou, encarando-o com uma autoconfiança hesitante – Vocês sabem disso.

- Com qual devemos começar? – L perguntou, ignorando propositalmente a reação da garota ajoelhada na banheira. Sem tirar as mãos dos bolsos, Raito apontou com um movimento para a mais nova, que mantinha a cabeça baixa.

- Então. Maki-chan. Se é que é este seu nome. – agachou-se em frente a ela, gradualmente diminuindo o tom de voz – Vai ser melhor para você colaborar. Eu não estou mentindo. Não tenho a intenção de fazer mal a vocês. O que diz?

Depois de um instante de silêncio, ela começou a soluçar e levantou um rosto choroso e vermelho para L.

- A gente... a gente não teve escolha! É verdade... mas _aquela pessoa_ é um demônio, é horrível! Se não obedecermos, é o fim! - inclinou-se para frente, os olhos muito vidrados – Por favor nos ajude! Essa cidade é um inferno desde que isso começou!

- Maki! Nós vamos morrer de qualquer forma agora... o que esses – olhou de soslaio para Raito, que cumpria brilhantemente sua função de 'cara mau' – forasteiros podem fazer?

- Ainda estamos vivas, Shiko. – fungou – E podemos ter uma nova chance.

A mais velha piscou, ponderando. Raito apenas observava as atitudes e expressões das duas, um tanto surpreso.

- _Quem diria... essa Maki. Eu devia saber que pouca coisa não conseguiria ameaçar Ryuuzaki. Mas agora ele está apto a perceber o teatrinho dela._

- Gosto de pessoas que não desistem enquanto estão vivas. Você poderia ter um bom futuro. – estreitou os olhos – Mas infelizmente, eu sei que está mentindo.

- Como?Não!Não é mentira!Nossa vida era tranqüila... seria bom se pudéssemos voltar a isso, eu... eu sei que o que fizemos foi errado, mas tivemos tanto medo! – adoçou a voz, deixando que mais lágrimas caíssem.

- No hotel você disse que seus pais morreram recentemente em um acidente, certo? Pergunto-me... se foi só isso mesmo.

As duas arregalaram os olhos e voltaram-se na direção de Ryuuzaki. Este ignorava completamente Shiko e concentrava-se em Maki.

- Não que falar a respeito?

- Você é bem esperto, né... mas está certo. – respirou fundo, sorrindo afetadamente – Foi isso mesmo. Esse Kira matou nossos pais, e por isso temos medo. E não temos ninguém a quem recorrer. Você entende, não é? Com sua inteligência.

- _Mentira dela. _ – Raito estreitou os olhos. – _Descarada e mal disfarçada._

- Entendo, sim. Realmente entendi. E quanto a você, Shiko-chan? - ela desviou o olhar imediatamente – Não quer falar a respeito?

- Diga a ele, Shiko. Como aconteceu _aquilo. ­_– Maki prendeu a respiração, parecendo repentinamente preocupada com a irmã. – Você pode fazer isso, né?

Como ela permanecesse quieta, L e Raito se entreolharam e concluíram que era hora de terminar.

- Bem, só nos resta chamar a polícia da capital para prendê-las por assassinato, tentativa de assassinato e acobertamento de cadáver. No mínimo, até agora.

- O QUÊ? – Maki bufou, estridente – Você disse que tinha entendido, e vai fazer isso? Por quê?

- Justamente porque eu entendi claramente as suas mentiras, Maki-chan. Por algum motivo vocês mataram seus pais e ganharam a confiança desse Kira. E trabalham pra ele com prazer. – colocou a mão sobre o próprio braço - Indecisão e medo não resultam em uma facada tão efetiva.

A mais nova estreitou os olhos e apertou os dentes, finalmente endurecendo a expressão. Ao contrário dela, Shiko revirou os olhos e riu nervosamente.

- Mais espertos que o demônio! Mas... será que vão chegar até ele?

- A essa altura, já sabem que falhamos. Vocês vão ter que correr.

- Eu me pergunto... – olhou displicentemente ao redor – como tudo pode se encaixar. Sua mãe era muito chegada ao Sr. Fujitaka da livraria, não é mesmo?

Elas se olharam, receosas e surpresas. Shiko franziu o cenho e virou-se para L disposta a dizer alguma coisa, mas um espasmo a percorreu antes que pudesse falar. Sua irmã gritou e perdeu o equilíbrio na banheira, caindo para trás e estrebuchando logo em seguida. Lutaram pela vida por poucos segundos até pararem de se mexer, contorcidas e com os olhos vidrados.

- Para a livraria. Devem estar nos esperando. Não precisamos ter tanto resguardo, já que claramente não possuem os olhos de shinigami, ou já teríamos morrido aqui.

- ão he um hira ão ieihente ahín.

_(não é um Kira tão inteligente assim.)_

- É o que vamos descobrir.

No caminho para a livraria, puderam comprovar que, mesmo não sendo inteligente, o Kira de Yukishiromiya sabia ser cruel e trabalhava bastante. Assim que saíram da casa, uma fileira de pessoas caídas nas ruas denunciava que ele passara a madrugada realizando julgamentos. Os garotos mantiveram seu caminho irredutíveis, sem se importar com um possível aviso ou intimidação.

Conforme seguiam, era possível notar que a maioria das mortes havia sido detalhada das maneiras mais variadas, algumas mais chocantes do que outras. O silêncio sepulcral deixava em dúvida se havia sobrado alguém vivo além do assassino e dos perseguidores.

Por vezes, sons distantes de tiros e de batidas de carros quebravam a monotonia. Na maioria dos quintais arborizados, famílias inteiras ocupavam a mesma árvore, e nas calçadas dos poucos prédios com todas as janelas quebradas juntava-se uma aglomeração do que deveriam ter sido os moradores. Mesmo Raito se recusou a olhar diretamente para o parquinho da praça.

Quando chegaram à rua da livraria, um punhado de pessoas se encontrava parada nos telhados das casas, aparentemente aguardando um sinal. Conforme os dois caminhavam para frente, eles se projetavam no ar aos pares, como um tapete vermelho se estendendo. No ritmo dos baques surdos e sem desviar o rosto para os lados, pararam à porta aberta da loja, que parecia estar vazia.

Mantendo o silêncio, entraram juntos e confirmaram o abandono, avistando apenas a porta atrás do balcão escancarada. O convite final.

- Se ele quer um confronto direto... devemos ir.

L olhou para Raito e sentiu um calafrio o percorrer ao encontrar uma desagradável expressão no olhar que fitava a porta. O seu pequeno Raito estava diferente, e mesmo não tendo captado o ponto de mudança, sabia muito bem o que o causara.

- _O caderno está próximo. Raito-kun... esse assassino escandaloso à nossa frente não me causa abalo algum. Entretanto... o que você pretende fazer?_

Ryuuzaki controlou sua ansiedade enquanto cruzavam o recinto até chegar do outro lado. Após um pequeno corredor, outra porta simples entreaberta, que simplesmente empurraram. O cômodo era escuro, mas não chegava a impedir a visão.

Um escritório de porte médio, sem decoração, com exceção de um pequeno tapete na entrada. Mais prateleiras de livros preenchiam o outro lado da sala, e entre as duas havia uma escrivaninha colocada de frente para quem entra. Atrás dela, uma pessoa sentada e concentrada, escrevendo nomes em um caderno.

O Caderno.

Ao lado, uma taça e uma garrafa de vinho flutuavam surrealmente. Mas isso não era mais surreal do que a visão completa do ser humano responsável por arrasar a cidade.

Não devia ter mais que 15 anos. Cabelos negros longos e uma franja espessa, ladeada por um arquinho. O vestido leve de verão contrastando com o lugar abafado onde estava e com a pele pálida do rosto que emoldurava dois olhos negros e sem brilho. Ao levantá-los para os visitantes, um sorriso em forma de risco contornou a face e os dedos finos descansaram a caneta.

- Eu sabia que as pessoas da capital eram interessantes.

Nesse instante, todas as peças se encaixaram.

- _A pequena Akemi Fujitaka. _

* * *

**Notas Finais:** Quase dois meses sem atualização, mas a gente não se esqueceu!Depois de muito pesar, parece que os meninos finalmente começaram a se entender, e isso é empolgante, hehe.Esperamos que a demora tenha compensado, que tenham gostado do rumo dos acontecimentos e queiram ver a continuação!Esperamos que não demore tanto tempo também! Até a próxima!

**No próximo capítulo:** a investigação do caso Kira de Yukishiromiya deixou marcas profundas, com as quais L e Raito terão que aprender a lidar. Mas antes de tudo, é preciso que os ferimentos se curem totalmente.


	15. Anjos Caem Primeiro

**DISCLAIMER: **DN e seus personagens não nos pertencem, isso é apenas um fanfic despretenciosa com intuito de divertimento (e correção de certas 'injustiças' que todos conhecemos muito bem...)  
**  
Contém spoilers do anime e do mangá, ao menos até o episódio 25.**

**IMPORTANTE:** os capítulos que contém cenas lemon/hentai estarão devidamente sinalizados, para que os leitores que não curtem esse tipo de cena possam pula-lás.

**MUITO OBRIGADA** a todos que leram, comentaram e voltaram!Chegamos ao capítulo 15, e esperamos que se divirtam!Boa leitura!

E obrigada pelos comentários e por mostrarem que não se esquecem da gente, hehe. Acreditem, ficamos muito emocionadas! Amamos vocês!

* * *

"_I see angelface smiles to me  
Under a headline of tragedy  
That smile used to give me warm  
Farewell - no words to say  
Beside the cross on your grave  
And those forever burning candles"_

* * *

**Anjos Caem Primeiro**

Não havia dúvidas. A garotinha de rosto angelical da foto surrupiada por L era a mesma que agora os encarava com expressão cínica. Ela continuou aguardando uma reação deles, que não veio.

- Então, como vai ser? - disse finalmente, com um suspiro - Não esperei que fossem escapar daquelas duas. Mas já que aconteceu, e já que estão aqui, eu  
suponho que tenham algum plano.

- Curioso. - L respondeu - Não pensamos em encontrar alguém que já deveria estar morta.

- Talvez eu esteja mesmo. - sorriu, juntando as palmas como em oração. Nesse gesto, Raito percebeu a falta de dois dedos na mão esquerda.

A garrafa de vinho flutuante esvaziou-se e foi jogada na direção da janela, fazendo estardalhaço. A garota nem mesmo piscou.

- Shinigami-san quer mais?Estou disposta a oferecer tudo.

Após um instante, ela levantou as sobrancelhas e olhou para Raito de um jeito malicioso, como se tivesse ouvido uma boa notícia.

- Entendo. Interessante. Isso merece uma comemoração, realmente!

- _Mais alguém está por perto. _

Akemi saltou da cadeira para a mesa, sentando-se com as pernas balançando no ar e segurando o caderno com as duas mãos. Nesse momento, um vulto surgiu da porta, com uma arma na mão. L chegou a se movimentar para neutralizá-lo, mas Raito o parou.

Ele conhecia aquele tipo de caminhar.

- Heie, ão ará ada honta hós.

_(deixe, não fará nada contra nós.)  
_  
No instante seguinte, para o assombro da garotinha, o velho dono da livraria caía ao chão, vítima de um ataque cardíaco fulminante.

- Vô...?

L encarou a expressão tranqüila de Raito, compreendendo, e então se virou para a menina.

- Não sabia? Não é possível controlar uma pessoa para matar outra.

- _Tola. Devia ter estudado com mais afinco, em vez de fazer todo aquele escândalo. _

A reação agressiva dela em relação ao invisível shinigami comprovou que a regra lhe era desconhecida. Furiosa por seu plano ter falhado, exigiu que o deus da morte revelasse os nomes da dupla.

- Não seja burro!Se esse menino que possui um caderno morrer, eu terei dois, e poderei devolver o seu quando quiser voltar pra casa!E ainda leva uma adega inteira de vinho de presente!Não parece bom??

Antes que o desconhecido deus da morte tivesse tempo para ponderar, L e Raito atravessaram a sala para imobilizar a garota, mas foram parados por dois safanões vindos de lugar nenhum.

- ISSO! - ela riu afetadamente, abrindo rápido uma página - Só segure eles mais um pouquinho!

L caiu ao chão sentindo o braço latejar e sangue se espalhar no curativo recente. Sem pensar duas vezes, Raito esticou-se até o cadáver do velho e apanhou a arma, conseguindo acertar um tiro próximo às mãos de Akemi. No reflexo, o caderno voou e ela se jogou atrás da escrivaninha.

_- Shinigami idiota... é só essa garota morrer que ele pode ir embora imediatamente... se não fosse essa maldita língua estragada, eu o convenceria disso!  
_  
Manteve a arma na mira, caso ela se aproximasse do caderno caído a poucos metros. Precisava dar um jeito de pegá-lo. Com o mesmo objetivo, L manteve-se a postos, apenas esperando a ordem da garota ao shinigami.

_-Ela só precisa dizer a coisa errada, e estará acabado. Mas, se disser a coisa certa...  
_  
- SHINIGAMI! Desarma ele, o que está esperando?? - a voz miúda e desesperada se fez ouvir do outro lado do móvel.

L não hesitou. No instante em que a arma voou das mãos de Raito, o caderno estava em suas mãos e o monstro não teve tempo de impedir. A visão do shinigami não era nada agradável, como sempre, mas ao menos Ryuuk e Remu possuíam formas humanóides. O que L via agora se parecia mais com uma barata gigante e deformada por muitas chineladas.

- Agora, Akemi Fujitaka, eu roubei o seu caderno.

Raito se recompôs do ataque, encostando-se na parede.

_- Não dá pra acreditar que me usou como isca...mas ao menos pegou o caderno.E agora, garotinha?  
_  
- O que tá esperando? - ela colocou meia cabeça para cima, timidamente - Pega ele!

- Eu... – o shinigami agitou nervosamente as antenas - eu não sei se posso atacar quem tem um Death Note, deve haver alguma regra contra isso... eu tinha a impressão que sim.

L sorriu ao ouvir isso, e virou-se para Raito. O rosto dele voltara a sangrar, assim como a boca, e isso aumentou sua urgência em terminar com tudo.

- Está tudo bem. Ele sabe que não pode atacar quem está com o Death Note.

- Tudo bem, já entendi... - atarantada, Akemi saiu do esconderijo - Eu divido com você. Você sabia?Esse garoto tem um caderno.O shinigami não pôde ver o tempo de vida dele.Se você o matar, teremos dois, um para cada um. O que acha?

- Olha só, você é mesmo uma garota esperta. - respondeu mansamente, aproveitando a brecha. - Mas eu vou querer saber o que aconteceu por aqui antes, para poder te ajudar.

_- Não vai escrever o nome dela, não é, Ryuuzaki?Você é mesmo muito bonzinho._ - sentiu-se impaciente, desejando muito que fosse ele a ter o caderno em mãos.

Nesse quesito, pensou, _só ele saberia o que fazer. _

- Tudo bem, eu digo. Mesmo porque não tenho vergonha alguma disso. - ela esfregou as mãos novamente, coçando os tocos do mindinho e anelar - Essa cidade só tem gente podre. Mas não do tipo que Kira pegaria, não. Porque ele não pode enxergar esse tipo de coisa, que não sai no jornal.

Raito não pôde deixar de sentir uma alfinetada no orgulho. Ela falava e caminhava até o corpo do avô, encarando-o com frieza.

- Por isso, eu tive que fazer, entende?Só eu sei o quanto minha mãe sofreu. E eu também, por herança.Só por que não tive pai, ou um sobrenome importante. Se fosse uma Makishima, como aquelas duas que mandei pra vocês, não teria nenhum problema nem mesmo se minha mãe fosse uma bandida.

Cuspiu no rosto do morto, e virou-se para os dois com os olhos em fogo.

- Se eu fosse uma Makishima, talvez não tivessem largado a gente pra morrer em um acidente de mentira.Mas deu errado, e não morri. Só perdi dois dedos... além da mamãe. Sabendo que era uma injustiça, Deus me protegeu e ainda me enviou um anjo vingador. Eu não podia recusar, não é?

Olhou com certa ternura para o Death Note nas mãos de L. O detetive entendeu bem essa reação, pois já havia visto algo parecido e até pior.

- Eu nem precisei gastar meu tempo de vida. Foi fácil descobrir o nome inteiro de todo mundo nessa vila. Foi só por isso que esse velho pervertido ficou vivo tanto tempo. E ele teve tanto medo da neta que odiava tanto!

Riu descontroladamente, imersa na própria diversão e confiante na vitória.

- Eu comecei a me divertir com isso. Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu descobri o que Kira era. Deus coisa nenhuma. - olhou diretamente para Raito - Devia ser um megalomaníaco com um Death Note igualzinho ao meu.

- E você quis chamá-lo? - L perguntou, observando a similaridade que crescia a cada minuto entre os dois Kiras ali presentes. Apertou mais o caderno junto a si, com a decisão já tomada.

- Oh, eu apenas achei que seria engraçado, já que ele estava quieto. Eu poderia brincar de ser Kira. E deu certo, saiu em todos os jornais!!

Raito apertou tanto as mãos que as unhas afundaram nas palmas. _Brincar de ser Kira_ era demais.

- Ate eha. _(mate ela.)_ - manifestou-se, enfim. Sua respiração alterada chamou a atenção de todos.

- O HE EHA ESHEANDO??ATE EHA, OHE HE EHENDE, IUÁKI!!

_( O QUE ESTÁ ESPERANDO?MATE ELA, VOCÊ ME ENTENDE, RYUUZAKI!!)_

L manteve a mesma distância tanto de Akemi quanto de Raito.

- Raito-kun.Por favor controle-se, seus pontos estão se abrindo.Não precisamos de mais sangue derramado, não é verdade?

Raito parou, sentindo as gotas de suor escorrendo da testa e a boca com gosto de ferro. Seria tão rápido terminar com isso... dirigiu um olhar quase suplicante para L, sem precisar de palavras para fazer-se entender.

_- Não interessa se é uma moleca.Esse monstrinho egoísta matou uma cidade inteira.Acabe com isso, Ryuuzaki.Seus pontos também estão se abrindo, não temos muito tempo.  
_  
- Tudo bem.Eu vou terminar com isso.

E em questão de segundos, fez em pedaços o caderno de capa preta.Akemi urrou e ainda tentou se pendurar no braço do Ryuuzaki, mas Raito pulou na direção dela e a imobilizou antes que causasse mais estragos. Nesse ínterim o shinigami se tornou visível para ele também, por ter encostado-se a fragmentos de folhas. Logo, todos ouviram a voz rouca e arrastada ecoando pela sala.

- Olha só, destruíram meu caderno... quanta falta de educação... - tentou segurar alguns fragmentos com as patinhas de inseto, como um humano que juntasse cinzas de um ente querido.

- O caderno ainda é útil, Shinigami-san... mate eles!!Mate esses dois!! - ela se contorcia freneticamente enquanto Raito a segurava, mesmo enojado pela visão de alguém tão dominado pelo desejo de sangue.

- Fará isso, Shinigami? - L o encarou tranquilamente, vendo que o monstro resmungava sem prestar muita atenção, consolando-se com mais uma garrafa de vinho.

- Que droga... eu achei que seria divertido aqui na Terra, mas só fiquei enfurnado em uma cidade chata e ainda perdi o meu caderno!!Que porcaria!

Injuriado e desajeitado, acabou quebrando a garrafa na prateleira, e isso o enfureceu de tal maneira que atirou o objeto com toda a força em linha reta, sem se importar onde se espatifaria.

Acertando em cheio e tão rápido na garganta da pequena proprietária do caderno que ela nem se deu conta de ter sido atingida enquanto tentava se desvencilhar de Raito.

A cena pareceu correr lentamente nos últimos momentos de vida dela, dando tempo suficiente para uma lágrima rolar e se misturar à poça de sangue que encharcava o vestido e as roupas de Raito. A cabeça sem vida pendeu para o lado, quase decepada, e por um instante o garoto pôde perceber um lampejo de tristeza e medo se esvaindo dos olhos negros antes que morressem completamente.

- Matei ela. – o shinigami arregalou os muitos olhos – E agora?

Quase imediatamente, se fez ouvir um som semelhante à areia deslizando de uma ampulheta. Conforme se amplificava, o deus da morte parecia mais desesperado.

- Eu tenho certeza de que tinha uma regra contra isso. E era _séria._

E, como se implodido, ele se desfez em uma onda de areia e poeira que se espalhou por todo o chão. Os pedaços de Death Note que sobraram tiveram o mesmo fim.

Por um ínfimo instante, Raito pensou ter vislumbrado em meio ao turbilhão de pó um elegante vulto cujos olhos aparentavam estar vendados e suas costas pareciam ser ornadas pelo que lembrava um par de asas. Entretanto, a alucinação desapareceu junto com o ruído que trouxera fim ao shinigami, encerrado por uma risada fina e sarcástica distanciando-se no infinito...

* * *

"_Needed elsewhere  
To remind us of the shortness of your time  
Tears laid for them  
Tears of love tears of fear  
Bury my dreams dig up my sorrows  
Oh Lord why_

_  
The angels fall first?"_

* * *

Sem palavras, L buscou apoio na parede e escorregou lentamente, sentando-se ao lado de Raito e vendo que ele apoiara a garota em seu colo quase paternalmente. Respirou fundo, desejando imensamente um sunday de chocolate com três tipos de cobertura, morangos, confetes, tubetes e todos os muitos complementos possíveis.

- Terminou. – disse, por fim. Raito fez que sim com a cabeça, deixando o cadáver de lado. Sentia como se uma nuvem tivesse sido dissipada de sua mente e só agora pudesse enxergar às claras. A língua doía muito por conta da gritaria impensada.

- _Quero ir pra casa._

O abraço de L veio no momento perfeito. Apenas deixou-se amparar por ele, o queixo afundado em seu pescoço, pois algo o envergonhava de um jeito que não se sentia capaz de encará-lo. Ryuuzaki muniu-se de toda a ternura que possuía para confortar seu pequeno Raito. Poderiam ficar ali por mais tempo, imóveis, não fosse o som de passos se aproximando.

- Ainda não acabou?

Olharam temerosos na direção da porta e, quando vislumbraram o semblante de Soichiro Yagami acompanhado por Matsuda e Aizawa, chegaram a pensar que se tratava de uma alucinação. E as expressões deles ao adentrar a sala davam a certeza de que haviam pensado exatamente o mesmo.

- Raito... Ryuuzaki?

- Sim. Estamos vivos. – L sorriu, aliviado e consciente do estado deplorável em que se encontravam. A reação dele tirou os detetives do choque inicial, e logo todos estavam a caminho de casa para tratamentos médicos urgentes.

- Depois vocês explicam o que aconteceu por aqui. A prioridade é se recuperarem! Nem uma palavra até isso acontecer! – Soichiro bateu o martelo, colocando sua natureza paterna acima até mesmo da chefia de L; no momento ele era apenas um garoto ferido gravemente, assim como seu próprio filho. E ninguém ousou se opor a essa decisão.

- É claro que ficamos preocupados, mas não imaginávamos encontrá-los em um estado tão grave... isso foi assombroso.

- Sem contar que, além de todo mundo estar morto e espalhado pela cidade, aquele cenário de filme de terror em que eles estavam...eu quase não consigo acreditar que era real!

Matsuda e Aizawa conversavam no hall do hospital, enquanto Soichiro tentava lidar com uma desesperada Sachiko no telefone próximo. Após uma viagem rápida, finalmente os dois garotos estavam recebendo cuidados profissionais.

Entretanto, ignorando as ordens médicas, Raito permanecia apenas com um pano sobre a boca, parado próximo à sala de cirurgia onde Ryuuzaki estava sendo operado desde que haviam chegado.

_- Espero que não haja complicações... pensando agora, nem acredito que sobrevivemos a tudo isso. E ainda... _

A face anestesiada não o impediu de sorrir com os olhos, lembrando-se das confissões sinceras que trocaram em meio ao desespero. E agora, tudo o que queria era abraçá-lo sem demora, confirmar a verdade daquelas palavras, deixar para trás todas as dores.

- Raito - a voz do pai o despertou dos devaneios - Já avisei sua mãe. Ela logo virá. Agora, você precisa se tratar.

Raito apenas apontou a luz acesa acima da porta.

- Você fez tudo o que podia, filho. Agora é com ele. - pousou a mão sobre o ombro do garoto - Ryuuzaki é forte.

_- E isso é o suficiente para eu não me preocupar?Ele já chegou ao hospital desmaiado. Esperarei.  
_  
Não se moveu, demonstrando sua resolução. Soichiro apenas suspirou, sem zanga.

- Quando sua mãe chegar e te ver desse jeito, trate de acalmá-la... pois vai sobrar para nós dois.

Concordou, feliz por seu pai não ter insistido.Pelo contrário, aquela última frase o encorajou ainda mais a ficar.

_- Ele não tem mais ninguém por si nesse momento delicado, enquanto eu tenho uma família inteira preocupada ao meu redor.Isso é triste.E injusto.Mas não se preocupe, Ryuuzaki. Estarei com você quando acordar.  
_  
Cerca de meia hora ainda se passou antes que a luz da sala de operações se apagasse, dando tempo para os detetives ouvirem todas as broncas possíveis da Sra. Yagami. Mas nada convenceu Raito a arredar um milímetro até que o médico viesse dar seu parecer e confirmar que tudo havia corrido bem e Ryuuzaki agora repousava no quarto.

_- Quero vê-lo._ - fez menção de se mover, mas o médico insistiu que já havia adiado demais a própria cirurgia e, antes que perdesse os movimentos, precisava urgentemente de cuidados. Só concordou quando garantiram que o outro paciente não acordaria tão cedo.

_- Espero que seja rápido... _

Foi bastante rápido, o que não impediu que Raito, mesmo anestesiado, tivesse sonhos pesados de areia e sangue.

* * *

_Sing me a song  
Of your beauty  
Of your kingdom  
Let the melodies of your harps  
Caress those who we still need_

Ela sorri?

Ou ela chora?

O que é aquilo em seus olhos?

_MoRReRPelaPureza_

_Ou ViverpOREla?_

_Ó__**triste**__escolha!__**IrrACIonAL**__EscolHA!!__**AINDA**__ASSim__**umaESColHa!!**_

_Mas..._

_Mas..._

_MAS..._

_..._

_..._

_...__._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Mas Eles Mataram A Minha Mãe._

* * *

Sem comparações com os 41 pontos da sutura de L, em questão de pouco tempo Raito já estava liberado da operação e nem precisaria passar a noite no hospital, mas decidiu ficar de qualquer forma. Esse comportamento foi inteiramente compreendido por todos, afinal, independente dos detalhes ainda desconhecidos, um colocara a vida nas mãos do outro sem hesitação.

E agora, o mais natural era que aguardasse aos pés da cama um desacordado L dar sinais de vida.

_- Fique bom logo, Ryuuzaki. Eu gostaria de ler versos de Sheakespeare para você, mas... por hora só poderei segurar sua mão.  
_  
Assim deixou-se ficar, sem se importar por quanto tempo, ignorando a sensação ruim que o tomou quando pensou em quem o esperava no quarto de sua casa, devorando maçãs displicentemente, no que a gaveta direita ainda guardava... e nos banhos de imersão que precisaria para tirar todo o insistente cheiro de sangue do seu corpo, que o lembrava da criança morta em seus braços.

-_ Uma assassina louca, apenas isso... além de todas as mortes, ainda profanando o nome de Kira. Death Notes não são brinquedos._

Fitou Ryuuzaki para lembrar-se do tormento pelo qual a garota inconseqüente o fizera passar, mas não pôde evitar um pensamento incômodo.

- _E você nem pra odiá-la... não é mesmo? Ainda se apiedou do demônio morto antes de sairmos do inferno. Eu o vi fechando os olhos dela antes de irmos embora. Sabe que só complica tudo para mim, não é?_

Suspirou, concluindo que, se L era o pior inimigo de Kira, Ryuuzaki se mostrava a cada dia ser um exemplo de alma digna a ocupar o novo mundo idealizado por ele. Destruí-lo era ao mesmo tempo uma necessidade e uma profanação de ideais, um tormento que parecia rachar o espírito do jovem fadado a fazer essa escolha.

-_ Adiarei tal decisão. Afinal, nem se pode chamar de escolha, já que nem teria meios... para a primeira opção._

Desistiu de pensar nisso, apenas contemplando o sono do amigo. Os fachos alaranjados do sol poente já passavam pela janela quando as pálpebras de L fizeram um leve movimento. Suavemente, ele abriu os olhos e sorriu ao ver Raito. Não precisaram trocar palavra alguma para se entenderem em um instante. As mãos entrelaçadas foram mais do que o suficiente.

- Dormi bastante, não é?

Raito concordou com a cabeça, apertando mais os dedos nas mãos magras. L ainda fez algumas perguntas sobre a operação da língua, quanto tempo ficariam no hospital e até pediu algumas guloseimas para comer, prova de que já estava bastante saudável.

_- Eu sabia..._ - sacou um pequeno chocolate do bolso, satisfeito por ver os olhos dele brilharem.

- Você é mesmo incrível, Raito. - alcançou o doce na mesma hora - Ficarei feliz quando sairmos daqui e pudermos fazer algo.

Raito passou os dedos pela nuca, ainda desacostumado com a idéia de 'estarem juntos'. Mas depois de tudo, não poderia voltar atrás nem se quisesse.

_- Eu mesmo disse que ainda faríamos tudo que deixamos de fazer nessas semanas em que ficamos brigados. E é isso que acontecerá.  
_  
-O que me faz pensar que precisarei conversar com o Chefe Yagami, não concorda?

A menção da figura paterna fez o coração de Raito dar saltos. O que ele pensaria dessa união repentina e fora dos padrões? Se já não aprovava o comportamento de Misa, dificilmente aceitaria algo assim.

_- Já posso vê-lo me chamando por termos bastante ofensivos, completamente desgostoso...  
_  
- Acalme-se, Raito-kun. - afagou os cabelos dele - Eu entendo a situação. Mas quer esconder isso?E por quanto tempo?Seria pior depois.

Como o garoto ainda relutasse com uma expressão preocupada, L trouxe o rosto dele para mais perto, colocando as duas mãos sobre seus ombros e olhando decididamente dentro de seus olhos.

- Você é o único a quem eu admitirei para quem quiser ouvir, sem mentiras, sem disfarces. E não quero nem pensar em dividir você com outra pessoa.

As palavras firmes deixaram Raito sem ação por um momento, mas o sorriso puro que veio a seguir baixou completamente sua guarda.

- Esse é meu jeito de dizer que estou pronto para assumir os riscos... e as conseqüências que vierem, boas ou más. - encostou o nariz ao dele, abrandando ao máximo a voz - É assim que eu sou.

_- Ryuuzaki... L.Só você mesmo pra mexer comigo assim. Pois muito bem. Dançaremos ao som dessa música, até o final.  
_  
Colocou suavemente a mão sobre o braço enfaixado, guiando L de volta à cama e ajeitando seu travesseiro. Já se preparava para acomodar-se ao lado dele, quando a porta se abriu novamente.

- Yagami-kun! - a enfermeira arregalou os olhos - O que está fazendo aqui? Ryuuga-kun precisa descansar, e você também acabou de passar pela sala de operações!

Ocupada em manter a ordem e disciplina no local, ela não percebeu a troca de olhares e a piscadela de L em direção a Raito enquanto ele era arrastado para fora do quarto.

Logo que a porta se fechou, o sorriso de L abrandou-se. Lambendo os dentes em busca dos últimos resquícios do gosto de chocolate, procurou se distrair das preocupações que emanavam à sua volta. Em meio às lembranças dos momentos em que se deixaram levar pelas emoções, visões não tão animadoras cruzavam sua mente.

- _Ao menos, destruí aquele outro caderno..._

Arrepiou-se, pensando no fim que o Kira de Yukishiromiya, uma criança ainda, tivera por se envolver com forças tão poderosas. Só podia pensar que, quando motivados por vingança e raiva, humanos são simplesmente escravos de si mesmos. Especificamente, da pior porção interior.

- _E agora, Raito? O que fará quando sua cabeça esfriar? Não acredito que irá me dispensar, mas... até onde iremos com sinceridade?_

Como se acompanhassem a linha de raciocínio, as sombras do início da noite deslizaram pela mesma janela de onde antes entravam raios de sol. L afundou os dedos no travesseiro ao vislumbrar novamente as palavras ensandecidas de Raito ao clamar julgamento e morte. Um desejo que transbordou em um instante, se colocando acima até mesmo da auto-preservação.

-_ Terei força o suficiente para me impor sobre esse desejo?_

Uma repentina pontada de dor no ferimento do braço serviu como um estalo a espantar o negativismo. Tivera forças para sobreviver a tal provação tendo Raito como apoio, e não podia fraquejar agora que era sua vez. O garoto precisava dele, pois, por mais que jamais admitisse com palavras, havia algo de súplica em seu olhar quando se esforçara para falar de amor.

- _Um olhar de súplica com estrelas tristes. Seguiremos em frente, Raito-kun. Agora a meta de parar Kira não é apenas a satisfação pessoal de mais um caso concluído à perfeição._

Fechou os olhos, preferindo a escuridão interior à penumbra melancólica que se instalara no quarto.

- _Agora, disso depende a minha felicidade... e a sua._

Respirou longamente, aprendendo o que é desejar felicidade, mais uma das aspirações humanas básicas em que nunca se dera ao trabalho de pensar. Talvez porque nunca fora feliz de verdade. Satisfeito, orgulhoso, bem-sucedido, com certeza; entretanto, felicidade pura e simples, de apenas existir, percebia que só tivera duas vezes naquele curto espaço de tempo...

- _Humanos são tão tolos. Só vivem buscando a felicidade porque já a conheceram ao menos uma vez. Quem nunca experimentou antes, não teria motivos para sentir a falta... e a partir de agora, serei mais um tolo também. Coil poderia encontrá-la? Danuve a desmascararia? E L... é capaz disso, grande detetive?_

A batalha contra Kira acabava de ganhar proporções maiores do que L seria capaz de sonhar. Mas, mesmo com as incertezas e os riscos à espreita, se atreveu a sorrir.

_- Eu sempre soube que seria o caso da minha vida._

* * *

Observar o sol se pondo nunca havia sido tão atraente desde que o nevoeiro que tomava o horizonte se dissipara, revelando a distante e alta torre azul. Plácida e sutilmente, uma aura de conforto emanava ao seu redor enquanto os raios avermelhados a transpassavam.

Mas ela não era alta o bastante. Não como a torre ao seu lado, de onde dois olhos também plácidos e sutis, porém maliciosos, o fitavam com intensidade. Entretanto, não eram movidos por simples contemplação, mas por uma curiosidade febril.

Não era preciso retribuir o olhar para saber do que se tratava. Sabia que ele estava sentado na ponta da torre, com as pernas tocando o nada, como raramente fazia. Desse ângulo, só conseguiria vislumbrar uma vista superior do perfil do outro. Apesar da posição incomum, o sorriso era o mesmo de sempre.

Há dias não dizia nada, apenas o observando, concentrado e interessado. Poder-se-ia comparar a um felino cercando a presa, mas isso seria apenas a impressão superficial de um incauto. O alvo em questão sabia muito bem que ele agia exatamente como um passarinheiro curioso sobre o cativo em seu viveiro. Entretendo-se com cada vôo inútil, rindo comedido a cada vã tentativa de romper as grades e sem se atrever a minar de vez as tolas esperanças de um pássaro sem asas.

Pior que isso, tirando vantagem de cada passo.

_- AgORA éuMa questÃO detemPO._

Metal em forma de som. Não responda.

- _AmelHOrTátiCa DesDEagaROTa. AlegROMe quEAI ndAEsteJAamos emATiVI dAdE._

O azul consola, acalma. O metal vermelho corrói, distorce... desespera.

- _AFInal, PaRa ContRoLAR...meLHOrqueMaTaR...Só a __**TOTALSUBMISSÃO**__._

O sol quase desaparece, envolvendo a torre distante no invisível. Porque logo _agora?_

Não adianta ajoelhar-se e cobrir o rosto. Virá, de qualquer forma, e ele apenas ri enquanto o movimento dos braços cobre as costas arqueadas em um falso carinho. Metal em forma de gestos. Vestes empapadas de sangue infantil.

_- VOcê__**SAbe**__.VOcê__**VIu**__.osANJOScaemPrimEiRo._

Planos de veludo negro sussurrados no ouvido indefeso. Planos mentirosos, movidos a declarações falsificadas, sentimentos utilizados como lâminas letais, a palavra traição suspirada como um prazer irresistível. Sedução de metal vermelho sobre a luz azulada.

A noite é um convite à valsa da morte, e só os ilustres ocuparão o salão. É uma voz de menina, fraca e resignada em sua tristeza, que murmura o veredicto.

_Os julgamentos continuarão._

* * *

_Yesterday we shook hands  
My friend  
Today a moonbeam lightens my path  
My guardian_

* * *

Ryuuzaki, nunca me diga seu nome.

* * *

**Notas Finais:** bem, é isso!Esperamos que tenham gostado dessa resolução e, pelo que deu pra notar, ainda tem muita água pra rolar (bom se for só água e não cabeças, né?) Acreditamos que o fechamento desse arco ficou consideravelmente bem resolvido, e esperamos que tenham gostado também!!Quando criamos essa parte não haviam tantos detalhes, mas as coisas fluiram bem.

Sobre a música, é do **Nightwish, Angels Fall First**, e ficamos assombradas de como ela foi feita sob medida para esse capítulo. Abaixo, a tradução. Não usamos ela inteira, mas a maior parte.

_ANJOS CAEM PRIMEIRO_

_Um rosto de anjo sorri para mim  
Debaixo de uma manchete de tragédia  
Aquele sorriso costumava me trazer calor  
Adeus - sem palavras pra dizer  
Ao lado da cruz sobre a sua sepultura  
e aquelas velas que queimam eternamente_

_Necessários em toda parte  
Para nos lembrar da rapidez do nosso tempo  
Lágrimas derramadas por eles  
Lagrimas de amor, lagrimas de medo  
enterre meus sonhos,  
desenterre minhas tristezas  
Oh Deus, por que  
os anjos caem primeiro?_

_Não revivido pelos pensamentos do Shangri-La  
Nem iluminado pelas lições de Cristo  
Eu nunca entenderei o significado do que é certo  
Ignorância me carregue para a luz_

_Necessários em toda parte_

_Me cante uma canção  
da sua beleza  
do seu reino  
que as melodias de suas harpas  
consolem aqueles de quem ainda precisamos_

_Ontem, nós apertamos as mãos  
Meu amigo  
Hoje um raio de luar ilumina meu caminho  
Meu guardião _

* * *

**No próximo capítulo: **a despeito de todos os problemas, L e Raito estão juntos. E chega a hora de abrir o jogo para quem está em volta... como irão reagir?


	16. Jantares

**DISCLAIMER: **DN e seus personagens não nos pertencem, isso é apenas um fanfic despretenciosa com intuito de divertimento (e correção de certas 'injustiças' que todos conhecemos muito bem...)  
**  
Contém spoilers do anime e do mangá, ao menos até o episódio 25.**

**IMPORTANTE:** os capítulos que contém cenas lemon/hentai estarão devidamente sinalizados, para que os leitores que não curtem esse tipo de cena possam pula-lás.

**MUITO OBRIGADA** a todos que leram, comentaram e voltaram!Chegamos ao capítulo 16, e esperamos que se divirtam!Boa leitura!

E obrigada pelos comentários e por mostrarem que não se esquecem da gente, hehe. Acreditem, ficamos muito emocionadas! Amamos vocês! CADA VEZ MAIS!!!!

* * *

**Jantares**

Para L, o fato de precisar ficar dias preso a uma cama de hospital só não foi pior porque tinha a companhia de Raito o tempo todo. O garoto lhe trazia livros, guloseimas, notícias e, mais que tudo, alegria. Conforme ambos se recuperavam, as boas conversas também puderam voltar, de forma que nem se sentia o tempo passar naquele quarto.

Só à noite, quando o amigo era convidado a se retirar e voltar para casa, a vida ganhava um ritmo monótono. E para alguém naturalmente insone essa situação se tornava quase insuportável, fazendo-o contar os segundos para que o dia amanhecesse e a movimentação retornasse. Ficar parado dessa forma era angustiante.

- Odeio hospitais.

Pedir que ficasse deitado chegava a ser piada, por isso passava as madrugadas sentado, os livros e os doces espalhados pela cama trazendo uma pequena sensação de familiaridade para o espaço restrito em que se encontrava. Ao menos o quarto era só seu e não precisava suportar a companhia de estranhos doentes, mas ainda assim aquele ambiente lhe trazia más lembranças. Aliás, nem poderiam ser chamadas como tal, pois nada mais eram do que sensações desagradáveis na boca do estômago que remetiam a um passado incerto e merecidamente esquecido.

Entretanto, mais do que tudo isso, a situação presente era o principal alvo de sua atenção e preocupação. Sabia que todo o tempo longe de Raito seria a chance para que ele agisse como Kira. Não podia evitar franzir o cenho ao pensar nisso, e no teste de controle diário pelo qual passava toda vez que via a lista de mortes no jornal da manhã.

_- Quanto mais se aproximar do caderno, mais distante ficará de mim. De nós. Não posso permitir que nosso elo se desgaste.  
_  
Portanto, respirou aliviado ao finalmente receber a notícia da alta, e o sorriso largo de Raito afastou os pesares que de alguns dias pudessem ter sido suficientes para envenenar o que haviam conquistado à custa de muito desespero.

Entretanto, os votos de saúde vindos do Sr. Yagami o lembraram de um outro detalhe não menos importante. Sabia que o chefe de polícia não o saudaria tão amigavelmente quando soubesse da... intensidade da amizade entre seu filho e o detetive que o perseguira tão obsessivamente nos últimos meses.

- O que há, Ryuuzaki? O sorvete não está do seu agrado?

L piscou, voltando sua atenção novamente à realidade. A primeira coisa que Raito insistiu em fazer foi levá-lo à sorveteria mais próxima, para que, segundo ele, 'curasse de vez a birra', já que fora obrigado a ouvir diariamente reclamações de que não havia sorvete de pistache com trufas no hospital.

- Não vai dizer que, depois de ter feito tanto drama, passou a vontade! - levantou as sobrancelhas, encarando L como a uma criança imperiosa, por vê-lo brincar com a comida desde que haviam chegado.

- A vontade vai passar depois da sexta ou sétima taça, não se preocupe, Raito-kun. Eu só estava fazendo uma pausa para ponderar - tomou de uma vez todo o resto do sorvete derretido - quando irei à sua casa. Confesso que estou cada dia mais ansioso para isso.

Por mais que o tom de voz não demonstrasse pressa alguma, Raito sabia que a obstinação era verdadeira.

- _Não falamos mais a respeito disso desde o primeiro dia de internação, mas na cabeça dele isso quer dizer que já está decidido e não é necessário comentar_. Então, Ryuuzaki... o que pretende fazer?Um pedido formal?Isso é bem tradicionalista, o que causa um contraste interessante com a nossa... relação.

- Eu só quero conversar com seu pai. Pode pedir outro igual a este? - balançou o copo vazio. Raito fez sinal para que o garçom trouxesse a segunda rodada, e voltou rapidamente ao assunto principal.

- Você sabe, ele é bem rigoroso.

- Eu também posso ser, caso precise. Hoje à noite?

- Ryuuzaki... – suspirou - você não vai desistir dessa idéia, não é mesmo?

A pergunta ficou suspensa no ar até que o pedido chegasse à mesa. Mas a resposta não veio imediatamente em forma de palavras, pois, em vez disso, L levantou-se e alcançou em dois passos o ouvido do garoto que ainda não havia tocado no sorvete.

- Eu não disse que não o deixaria cair? – sussurrou, deslizando de leve os dedos nos cabelos castanhos – Confie em mim.

Voltou à posição inicial em silêncio, apenas observando Raito ajeitar a franja e lamber os lábios, controlando com sucesso os sentimentos tão repentinamente aflorados pelo toque. Apesar da compostura, seus olhos brilhavam quase febrilmente.

- Hoje à noite, então. Jante conosco. – e refugiou-se no doce gelado.

L sorriu para si mesmo. Lembraria a Raito de sua paixão, quantas vezes fosse necessário.

_- Até o dia em que nossos corações estejam a salvo._

_

* * *

_O convite para que Ryuuzaki jantasse em companhia da família Yagami foi bem recebido por todos da casa. Raito não tinha o costume de chamar amigos para compartilhar do convívio mais íntimo, mas, dadas as turbulências dos últimos tempos, Sachiko apoiou completamente a iniciativa. Era um alívio ver o filho voltando à vida normal. Para Souchiro, isso se mostrava ainda mais natural.

- É bom ver que os momentos difíceis fortaleceram a amizade de vocês. É o tipo de coisa rara de se encontrar, portanto não se esqueça de valorizar isso.

Raito apenas sorriu, tamborilando os dedos na mesa próxima.

- Obrigado por compreender, pai. _Espero que Ryuuzaki chegue logo. Quem sabe não será tão difícil quanto pensei... _

Dentro de cinco minutos, ou seja, às 19h em ponto, a campainha tocou e Raito levantou-se rápido da poltrona para atender a porta. Não foi surpresa ver que L trajava-se e portava-se despojadamente como sempre, entretanto, ele parecia mais belo do que nunca aos olhos do mais jovem.

- Boa noite, Raito-kun.

- Boa noite, Ryuuzaki.

Entraram em silêncio, encarando-se com cautela, como se qualquer troca de olhares fosse denunciar a aceleração do coração de ambos. Raito imaginou que tudo se resolveria após o jantar, mas L abordou o Sr. Yagami logo que o avistou.

- Obrigado por me receber em sua casa. Podemos conversar? É algo muito importante.

- Sobre trabalho, Ryuuzaki? - abaixou a voz - Não creio que seja o ambiente apropriado, com minha esposa e filha aqui.

- Não é trabalho. Diz respeito a toda família, na verdade.

Olhou rapidamente para o jovem Yagami a seu lado, e não encontrou sinais de reprovação para sua atitude. Pelo contrário, Raito acenou positivamente com a cabeça e postou-se completamente ao lado dele.

- Sim, pai. É principalmente sobre eu e Ryuuzaki. Por favor, o escute.

- Estou ouvindo.

Vendo que a expressão do patriarca tornara-se um pouco mais dura, L olhou-o nos olhos e abrandou o tom de voz, escolhendo bem as palavras antes de se pronunciar.

- Sr. Yagami. Entende que eu e seu filho nos tornamos bons amigos nesse período... aliás, como eu já declarei, ele é meu primeiro e único amigo.

- Sim, mesmo que tudo isso tenha começado com uma suspeita infundada de sua parte, Ryuuzaki.

- Para a qual já pedi desculpas formais, e mesmo Raito já superou isso. Mas, principalmente após os últimos incidentes, posso dizer que nos tornamos... mais do que amigos.

Ryuuzaki esperou que apenas a entonação da frase fosse o bastante para ser entendida, entretanto, tudo o que Souchiro fez foi cruzar os braços.

- Fico feliz que meu filho o tenha como a um irmão e vice-versa. - disse, como se tivesse a intenção de colocar ponto final nas estranhas declarações.

- Receio que não seja esse o caso, Sr. Yagami. Na verdade, estou aqui para comunicar que eu e Raito-kun estamos... namorando.

O pai não esperou nem um segundo para dar a resposta definitiva.

- Essa piada não tem a menor graça.

- Não é piada, pai. - Raito adiantou-se - Procure entender. Eu e Ryuuzaki... estamos apaixonados de verdade.

O tempo parou completamente para os dois garotos enquanto testemunhavam o olhar de Soichiro se tornar incandescente conforme se lembrava em um instante de todos os absurdos que seu filho sofrera em nome da 'tentativa de capturar Kira'. Repentinamente, a obsessão sem sentido do detetive excêntrico ganhava uma motivação óbvia.

E só havia uma opção para o fim dessa história que nem havia começado.

- Saia já da minha casa, seu maníaco pervertido.

L prendeu a respiração, vendo suas piores perspectivas se concretizando. Ouviu Raito se pronunciar pedindo que o pai mantivesse a calma, e a repetição enfática deste para que se retirasse.

- Não posso fazer isso. Eu e Raito já decidimos. – declarou com veemência.

- Se eu tiver de repetir novamente, usarei minhas mãos... FORA!!!!– cuspia as palavras, o olhar de fúria misturando-se a um nojo profundo, de forma que L sentiu-se como um mendigo leproso. Apenas conseguiu balançar a cabeça negativamente, procurando suplicar uma chance de provar que Raito lhe era mais caro do que a própria vida.

_- Se ao menos ele __**soubesse**__..._

- PAI! – colocou-se entre os dois, temendo o pior – Pai. Por favor. Eu sei que pode ser chocante, mas não é repentino. Eu quero, também. _Não olhe para Ryuuzaki como se ele fosse o único culpado._

Ao invés de acalmar-se, o pai pareceu ainda mais inflamado e sua expressão mais ameaçadora, o suor vertendo da testa e as veias saltando das têmporas. Dirigia-se a Ryuuzaki como se o adolescente a sua frente fosse invisível.

- Você seduziu meu filho, desgraçado. E eu deixei que se aproximasse... por dias o ESPIONANDO, sabe-se lá o que não **FEZ** ENQUANTO ASSISTIA ÀQUELES VÍDEOS! E por MESES... tendo a chance de... até mesmo...abusar dele diariamente... FORA! NÃO QUERO MAIS VER SUA CARA NOJENTA!!!

- Não fiz nada que Raito-kun não quisesse.

A declaração clara e direta foi a gota d'água.

- PEDERASTA DOS INFERNOS!

L teve a chance de comprovar que o soco do Yagami mais velho era muito mais efetivo que o do mais novo, quando este foi jogado de lado e o punho do chefe de polícia o atingiu em cheio no queixo.

- RYUUZAKI! – Raito tentou correr para acudir a vítima que voara pela sala, mas foi impedido com rudeza pelo mesmo agressor.

- Não quero você perto desse... desse ANORMAL PERVERTIDO! O que ele fez... não tem nome.

- O que ele fez... – Raito estreitou os olhos, sentindo a respiração começar a falhar pela raiva contida – o senhor não sabe NADA do que ele fez! E nem QUER saber, pelo visto! Isso é... isso é.... _**INJUSTO DEMAIS!!!!**_

- E NÃO LEVANTE O TOM DE VOZ PARA MIM! NÃO VÊ O QUE TE FIZERAM, RAITO?

Enquanto L se levantava com dificuldade e Souchiro discutia ferozmente com Raito, uma atarantada Sachiko vinha da cozinha, assustada com os gritos e chocada com a cena que encontrara na sala.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Raito? Querido?

- Só estou tirando o lixo, Sachiko. Apenas tirando o lixo. – e dirigiu-se a passos duros até L, que permanecia em pé, com a face roxa marcando a expressão pálida e serena. Não esboçou nenhum movimento defensivo, nem mesmo quando foi puxado abruptamente pela camiseta e arrastado aos tropeções até a porta.

Raito não podia acreditar nessa passividade, mas ao ver tanta violência sem sentido contra aquele que salvara sua vida, fato que todos pareciam ter se esquecido completamente, seus sentimentos transbordaram e de súbito viu-se agarrado aos braços do pai, tentando com afinco afastá-lo de Ryuuzaki.

- LARGUE ELE! EU JÁ DECIDI!NÃO TEM O DIREITO...

-ISSO É PRO SEU BEM, RAITO!

- Se Ryuuzaki sair por essa porta, EU SAIO TAMBÉM! – e encarou o pai com obstinação tão grande que todo o barulho silenciou.

- Se acalme, Raito-kun. – L manifestou-se enfim, já na soleira da entrada – Se é assim, eu irei. Não há razão para desentender-se com sua família por minha causa.

- Que está dizendo, Ryuuzaki...? Entre já. Eu quero ficar com você.

Libertar tais palavras foi como extrair um fardo das costas para Raito, assumindo de vez sua decisão. Já em Ryuuzaki, o efeito foi sentir-se ainda mais encorajado a insistir nessa escolha.

- Ficaremos juntos, Raito-kun. Isso ninguém poderá impedir. Mas, por hora, não é minha intenção começar uma guerra. – meneou a cabeça serenamente, conseguindo sorrir apesar da dor latejante – Boa noite. Eu sei que logo esclareceremos tudo isso pacificamente.

L se lembraria para sempre que uma das atitudes mais difíceis e dolorosas de sua vida seria ter dado as costas naquele momento. Mas fizera sua parte, e não se pode conseguir tudo em uma só noite. Não havia sido tão diferente do que havia imaginado, apesar de toda a confiança que passara a Raito nas conversas que tiveram a respeito.

- _Terei errado?_

Logo teria a resposta para tal dúvida, pois a discussão na família Yagami continuava após a porta ter sido fechada com estardalhaço.

- Nunca mais chegue perto _daquilo_. Com licença, vou tomar um banho. – com essas palavras imperativas, Soichiro deixou a sala.

Raito sentia dentro de si todos os tipos de revolta que jamais o haviam preocupado até então. Afinal, sempre fora o filho perfeito, o mais educado, o mais elegante, inteligente e com um futuro brilhante. Até ter apresentado seu namorad**o** à família, era uma pessoa exemplar. Agora, o tratavam pior do que a um delinqüente drogado – e ao outro também, reduzido a um fornicador criminoso como se todas as suas qualidades fossem descartáveis.

Esses pensamentos se traduziam nos punhos fechados e na respiração cada vez mais descompassada durante os instantes seguintes à expulsão de Ryuuzaki.

- _Não aceitarei isso._

Na ânsia de entender porque seu filho estava tão abalado e seu marido tão enraivecido, Sachiko tocou de leve o ombro de Raito.

- Raito, meu filho! O que está havendo? Por que o rapaz... foi mandado embora?

- O rapaz... – suspirou – Ryuuzaki. É meu namorado, mãe.

Imediatamente Raito sentiu a pressão dos dedos dela desaparecer de sua pele.

- Que bobagem é essa, Raito? – vendo o queixo trêmulo e as mãos nervosas, Raito preparou-se para uma reação materna tão terrível ou pior do que a do pai.

- Não esconderei mais. Eu amo Ryuuzaki.

- Não.

Ele esperou que ela chorasse de desgosto.

- Sim, mãe...

Que ela gritasse algo como "Você sempre foi um bom menino".

- PARE!!!

Que virasse as costas e se refugiasse em sua cozinha perfeitamente limpa.

- Eu o amo.

Mas jamais esperaria ter a face alvejada pelas mãos dela.

- Cale-se, Raito. Cale-se.

Foi um tapa, apenas, e as palavras que vieram depois não fizeram sentido algum perante as lágrimas de humilhação que borravam o castanho das pupilas. Segurou-se para que elas não caíssem de seus olhos.

Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, o primogênito retirou-se da presença dos pais, tendo a certeza de que não se arrependeria de ter deixado uma casa tão injusta. Não levou mala, roupas e nem dinheiro, como se nada daquilo lhe pertencesse mais. E se o olhavam como a um infectado, os trataria da mesma forma.

Mais tarde, se surpreenderia de nem ter se preocupado em deixar para trás o item da gaveta direita da escrivaninha do quarto, enquanto corria pela rua seguindo a quase desaparecida silhueta de Ryuuzaki. Este, ao ouvir passos atrás de si, virou-se rapidamente e sua esperança confirmou-se. Parou, e conforme a figura de Raito se aproximava, sentia o coração bater mais forte. Abriu os braços tão naturalmente que nem se deu conta, assim como instintivamente o outro se jogou neles.

Não contaram por quanto tempo permaneceram abraçados dessa forma.

- Seu rosto. – Raito lembrou-se, acariciando a face arroxeada – Precisa cuidar disso.

- Não é nada. Vai passar. Mas Raito, você tem certeza de que deveria ter vindo? Seus pais...

- Vão ter que aceitar, em algum momento. De qualquer forma, eu não poderia passar essa noite sob daquele teto... não depois dessa baixaria.

L deu de ombros, sentindo-se dividido. Por um lado, não gostava de provocar uma fissão familiar, tendo plena consciência das conseqüências que uma relação fora dos padrões traria para alguém tão bem colocado socialmente como Raito. Mas também estava imensamente feliz e realizado pelo garoto ter escolhido ficar ao seu lado.

- Vamos para o hotel, então. Lá poderemos comer e dormir sossegados, até que os ânimos esfriem.

- Sim. Farei o jantar para você hoje, para compensar a vergonha gratuita que passou em minha casa.

- E você sabe cozinhar, Raito-kun?

- Existem muitas coisas sobre mim que você desconhece, apesar da sua vigília permanente. – sussurrou, em um tom leve de provocação, a qual L reagiu sorrindo.

- Então preciso me esforçar mais para descobrir tais detalhes.

* * *

Nos armários da cozinha, infindáveis pacotes de inúmeros tipos de bolachas. O frigobar transbordando de sorvetes sortidos. Sobre a mesa, um vistoso bolo de morango comido pela metade e restos de um pudim de leite, junto a uma garrafa quase vazia de café preto.

- Não se pode ter um jantar decente com essas coisas. – Raito suspirou – Ryuuzaki, isso é tudo que tem?

- Considero que tenha comida o suficiente para nós dois aqui, Raito-kun. Mas gostaria de algo especial?

- Bem, seria o bastante para uma festa de sobremesas, mas... eu não posso preparar algo apresentável sem nem ao menos um tipo de verdura.

A menção da palavra "verdura" fez os lábios de Ryuuzaki se contraírem levemente.

- Bem, não se sinta obrigado a fazer nada, Raito-kun... o dia foi tão atribulado, e...

- Ora, eu disse que o faria, e isso é fácil de resolver! – com um grande sorriso, foi puxando L pela mão – Tem um mercado 24h por aqui, não tem? Não preciso de muita coisa.

- Eu não sou o maior fã de 'verduras' da face da Terra, Raito-kun... temo que isso seja um desperdício de ingredientes e do seu talento.

- Falando isso você só me deixa mais ansioso pelo desafio. Ou tem dúvidas de que farei uma refeição digna da suas exigências?

- Você sabe, eu só acredito nas coisas quando tenho provas inquestionáveis.

Raito apenas olhou com o canto dos olhos, sorrindo como uma criança disposta a provar suas habilidades e receber rios de elogios. Essa visão veio de tal forma inocente e natural que L sentiu-se encantado, segurando com mais força a mão dele para que a ternura não lhe escapasse entre os dedos.

_- Meu menino. Valeu a pena apostar em uma probabilidade tão próxima de zero._

- A propósito... – Raito estacou, um tanto formal - isso pode soar um tanto abusado, mas eu saí de casa sem levar nada, e...

- Não se preocupe. Tenho um cartão para emergências. Mesmo que seja para comprar... legumes! – revirou os olhos, como se não acreditasse no que fazia.

- Vai ser um dinheiro bem gasto. Confie em mim.

L sorriu.

_- É o que eu mais quero._

- Chegamos. Pode empurrar o carrinho enquanto eu pego as coisas?

- Tudo bem.

Para L, que pilotava helicópteros apenas lendo o manual de instruções, um simples carrinho de mercado não deveria representar problemas. Entretanto, após dois minutos, ainda não conseguira desencaixar um deles da fila e começou a perder a paciência.

- Tem algo errado aqui.

- Vá com calma, as rodinhas estão presas. - Raito puxou o carrinho de forma que ele se soltou em dois segundos, para frustração do outro - Prontinho! Vamos?

- Vamos... - amuou-se por um tempo, mas logo descobriu que aquele objeto poderia ser mais divertido do que parecia à primeira vista.

Qual não foi a surpresa de Raito, enquanto escolhia com capricho cada ingrediente, ouvir o som típico de uma criança utilizando o carrinho de compras para deslizar pelos corredores e, ao se virar, encontrar ninguém menos que Ryuuzaki passeando descontraído.

- Está se divertindo?

- Sim, fazer compras é realmente interessante...

Continuou seu passeio pendurado no carrinho sem dar atenção aos olhares de estranhamento, catando nas prateleiras um e outro quitute que lhe agradasse.

- Ei! Não pegue o carrinho só pra você! - riu, correndo atrás do fujão e depositando no carrinho as compras que carregava - Muito engraçado. Até parece que nunca foi às compras antes.

- Não. É a primeira vez. Como acha que estou me saindo? - empoleirou-se no carrinho, deixando que Raito o empurrasse pela lateral.

- Está me saindo uma criança reinante. E, ainda, daquelas que enche o carrinho de coisas extras! - sob os protestos de Ryuuzaki, Raito foi retirando todas as guloseimas da lista de compras.

- Mas e a sobremesa, Raito?

- E o que é tudo aquilo que já está no hotel?

- Tem que pensar no amanhã, Raito.

- Você chega a ser assustador nessas horas. Por hora, vamos ficar só com esses aqui.

L olhou com desgosto para a parte trazida por Raito, cheia de vegetais, carne, peixe e temperos suaves, o que significava 100% de certeza de uma refeição completamente sem graça.

- Vou cuidar direitinho de você, então sossegue. - Raito segurou-lhe carinhosamente o queixo com dois dedos, vendo sua descrença - Aposto os cinco dedos da mão que vai comer tudinho.

- Olha lá, eu vou cobrar. Mas já terminamos?

- Deixe-me ver... - conferiu o conteúdo do carrinho - Ainda tem algumas coisas de que precisamos. Pra esse lado.

Foi arrastando o carrinho com Ryuuzaki dependurado nele, desistindo de pedir que ele não agisse como um garotinho. Sorriu, conformado.

_- Na verdade, é tão óbvio que eu devia ter previsto isso... e devo admitir que tem sua graciosidade._

A brincadeira só perdeu a graça quando, ao virarem o corredor, Raito sentiu o carrinho talvez pesado demais e se deu conta de que vários doces haviam aparecido ali como num passe de mágica. Ryuuzaki apenas esboçou um sorriso inocente quando o olhar do outro o inquiriu.

- Que tal se você pegar o resto? Eu empurro.

- Tem certeza, Raito-kun?

- Ah sim senhor, tenho sim. - esticou a lista de compras para ele - Está tudo aqui.O que tem um 'v' já está comprado.

- Tudo bem, então. - riu-se, lamentando que Raito não notasse o efeito inverso de sua indignação: tornar tudo ainda mais divertido.

Pulando do carrinho, foi às prateleiras e, entre um e outro item da lista, arranjava algo a mais para adicionar ao montante. Era quase uma habilidade sobrenatural descobrir bobagens até entre os molhos de tomate. Entretanto, conforme os colocava, Raito os devolvia na mesma ordem, tornando a cena quase cômica para quem porventura olhasse. Por fim, chegaram ao caixa com os ingredientes originais intactos, ainda que Raito quase tenha deixado escapar duas latas de leite condensado.

- Ao menos a cobertura para sorvete, que já não tem mais. - L insistiu, com olhos pidões irresistíveis.

- Fazer compras com você dá trabalho, sabia? Mas vá lá. Não vou te deixar sem isso, claro!

Em resposta, L beijou rapidamente o rosto do rapaz, o que foi suficiente para deixá-lo imensamente corado e constrangido. Talvez ainda não estivesse pronto para demonstrações públicas de afeto, e manteve-se em silêncio até saírem do mercado.

Como estivessem cheios de sacolas, nem mesmo puderam andar de mãos dadas até o hotel.

_- É irônico que a visão de pessoas desconhecidas o envergonhe tanto, já que nem o próprio pai foi motivo pra se encolher assim. Mas tudo bem. Um passo de cada vez._

Esquecendo esse pequeno incidente e disposto a dissipar o clima desagradável, L abraçou-se às costas de Raito assim que suas mãos viram-se livres.

- Mas até agora você não disse exatamente o que vai preparar para mim...

- Surpresa. Mas você vai gostar.

- Lembre-se de que você me prometeu os dedos se eu não gostasse... - entrelaçou as mãos na de Raito, levando-a até os lábios.

- Está mantida a promessa. E deixe-me cozinhar, ou não jantaremos hoje! - tentou de leve soltar-se, mas Ryuuzaki o puxou para um beijo longo e cheio de desejo, compensando todo o tempo que passaram sem se tocar. Tanto tempo que pareciam estar sentindo o gosto um do outro pela primeira vez.

Lembravam-se das sensações primordiais, do desejo transbordante, das primeiras descobertas em uma noite solitária. Mas o sabor, o toque e a textura pareceram queimar depressa demais nessa chama inicial, sem deixar marcas mais profundas. Agora, em um único beijo, tudo o que outrora imaginaram ter perdido retornava com a força de um furacão.

Quando seus lábios se separaram, apenas a força com que puxavam o ar dos pulmões denunciava a duração do beijo. Fitaram-se sorridentes, tomados por um sentimento inexplicável e estranhamente confortável de se encontrarem pela primeira vez ao mesmo tempo em que tinham a certeza de se conhecer a séculos.

- Eu estava ansioso por isso. - L confidenciou ao pé do ouvido, causando um arrepio agradável na nuca de Raito. Este respirou fundo e deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos negros que, apesar de revoltos, não deixavam de ser macios.

- O mesmo pra mim. Mas vai me soltar e deixar que faça nosso jantar?

- Mas é você quem não me solta! - ainda o apertou mais junto ao peito antes de abrir os braços - Pronto, está livre, embora eu ainda não devesse.

- Aguarde só mais um pouco, e serei só seu de novo. Mas, agora, ao trabalho!

Com maestria, iniciou o trabalho de separar os ingredientes, os temperos e os utensílios de que precisaria. Ao se dar conta de que Ryuuzaki o continuava observando da porta, foi enfático ao arrastá-lo para fora.

- Não posso nem ver Raito-kun cozinhar?

- Só vai ver depois que estiver pronto, ou vai acabar comendo tudo pelo meio do caminho! Ora, vamos, eu disse que seria uma surpresa...!

- Tudo bem, então. Esperarei na sala. _Raito-kun fica tão gracioso quando começa a teimar, que a minha tentação é continuar a provocá-lo. Mas darei um descanso a ele.  
_  
Foi até a poltrona e sentou-se, coçando os dedos dos pés enquanto as cenas dos fatos do dia iam e vinham na cabeça. Tudo ainda parecia novo e confuso demais, mas o curso dos acontecimentos estava ao menos 10% a mais a seu favor.

_- Talvez 20% depois do beijo, o que significa 30% ou 40% amanhã pela manhã... no que depender de mim.  
_  
Sorriu com o dedão sobre a boca, lembrando-se de que o pouco que viu foi suficiente para comprovar como Raito era absolutamente adorável enquanto exercia seus dotes culinários.

E ele fez o melhor que pôde, motivado pelo desafio de ver Ryuuzaki admitir que comida salgada e saudável podia ser muito bom, sim. De uma forma ou de outra, L conseguia incentivá-lo a ter prazer nas coisas simples que normalmente ignorava, como jogar uma partida de tênis ou cozinhar o jantar dando o melhor de si.

Agora satisfeito, contemplava sua mais nova obra gastronômica. Apesar do tempo sem praticar, o aroma e a textura comprovavam que o prato estava nada menos do que perfeito, e mesmo um teimoso aficionado por doces como Ryuuzaki ficaria com água na boca. Mal podia esperar pela reação dele.

Dando os últimos retoques decorativos, sorriu. Seria uma noite memorável.

* * *

**Notas Finais: **Finalmente um pouco de alegria após tantas dificuldades seguidas! Não se podia esperar outra reação do sr. Yagami, mas com o tempo eles consertam isso... torcemos por eles, não é? Bem, agora só resta esperar para ver o que a noite reserva a esse casal recém-reconciliado... ah, para aqueles que estão ansiosos por cenas mais, hm, picantes... pedimos que esperem só mais um pouquinho mesmo! Agora é sério!!!Mas esse capítulo foi concentrado em fluffys, esperamos que tenham gostado. n.n

**No próximo capítulo: **será que o Raito realmente vai fazer Ryuuzaki comer algo diferente? E o que será esse algo? Depois do jantar, a madrugada reserva momentos de rara felicidade.


	17. Como Antes

**DISCLAIMER: **DN e seus personagens não nos pertencem, isso é apenas um fanfic despretenciosa com intuito de divertimento (e correção de certas 'injustiças' que todos conhecemos muito bem...)  
**  
Contém spoilers do anime e do mangá, ao menos até o episódio 25.**

**IMPORTANTE:** os capítulos que contém cenas lemon/hentai estarão devidamente sinalizados, para que os leitores que não curtem esse tipo de cena possam pula-lás.

Este capítulo contém cenas **lemon**.O início e o final delas estão indicadas com um **XXX** do lado esquerdo da tela.

Origada MESMO a todos que leram, comentaram e continuam acompanhando!Chegamos ao capítulo 17, esperamos que se divirtam.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Como Antes**

- Bem, está perfeito.

Enquanto sorria satisfeito contemplando a mesa posta harmoniosamente, uma idéia de última hora ocorreu a Raito. Foi até o interfone da cozinha e ligou para a recepção, pedindo um vinho tinto da melhor qualidade que havia disponível.

_- Espero não estar abusando, afinal o quarto está no nome de Ryuuzaki... mas se ele tem meios de gastar tanto com um hotel luxuoso destes, que é praticamente uma casa, não vai reclamar de um vinho para nós dois! Bem, agora só resta esperar um pouco._

Após deixar a comida no forno para que não esfriasse enquanto esperavam a bebida, voltou à saleta onde Ryuuzaki, encolhido na grande poltrona, parecia perdido em pensamentos.

- Está tudo pronto. - chegou ao lado dele, tocando-lhe o ombro. - Eu pedi um vinho para nós, tudo bem?

- Está realmente fazendo disso um legítimo jantar romântico, Raito-kun.

- Oras. - corou levemente - Eu não sou de romantismos. Apenas gosto de fazer as coisas caprichosamente.

- E eu gosto disso em você. - afundou os dedos nos cabelos da nuca dele, conduzindo-o para um beijo ardente e inebriante, ao qual Raito se entregou de uma maneira natural e intensa como não havia se permitido até então.

- _Me tomar desta forma é quase uma covardia, L... como pode nublar meus pensamentos tão facilmente com apenas um par de gestos? E estarei te causando o mesmo efeito? Quero saber, desejo demais que isso aconteça..._

Como a linha de raciocínio de Raito começara levemente a tomar rumos indesejáveis, ele decidiu se abster de pensamentos e apenas sentir o modo como a língua de Ryuuzaki se combinava com a sua, de um jeito diferente de qualquer outro beijo que ele já havia provado. Intenso do começo ao final, provocante às vezes e docemente sedutor na maior parte do tempo, era de tal forma envolvente que custava a acreditar na inexperiência que L alegava ter.

- _Mas não importa se é mentira ou verdade. Eu jamais imaginaria que um homem pudesse ter lábios tão macios e saborosos, e muito menos que esse detetive mandão e austero os tivesse tão quentes... os melhores que já tive._

As únicas palavras a serem ditas fluíram de sua boca em um suspiro, enquanto se deixava conduzir para o colo de L.

- Eu te amo. Ryuuzaki...

Como ele sentou-se de atravessado na poltrona, L se viu obrigado a afastar um pouco as pernas para a frente, ajeitando o menino em seu colo. Abraçaram-se com paixão, ansiosos por finalmente se redescobrirem.

As fagulhas de sentimentos se avivavam com os beijos que se tornavam cada vez mais ávidos e duradouros, estendendo-se pelo queixo e pescoço e causando arrepios em ambos. A cada toque, sentiam como se todas as lágrimas, dores e obstáculos pelas quais haviam passado nada mais fossem do que tijolos de sustentação para que este momento se tornasse realidade.

Nesse contexto, até a maior das feridas se tornava amada e querida sem deixar espaço para mágoas. Ao contrário, quase podiam agradecê-la por existir.

**XXX  
**

Raito não demorou a se virar para frente, abraçando Ryuuzaki mais confortavelmente. Este o beijava com fervor enquanto uma das mãos corria pela perna do outro com tal força que o garoto sentia como se não estivesse vestindo as calças, e apenas isso foi o suficiente para despertar completamente os seus sentidos. Desejou que aquelas mãos percorressem seu corpo inteiro, tremendo levemente ao imaginar isso.

Também se vendo completamente excitado e como se adivinhasse os pensamentos de Raito, Ryuuzaki escorregou as duas mãos para dentro da camisa dele, afagando-lhe o tórax e vendo-o sorrir de olhos fechados com o prazer de ter os dedos longos em contato com sua pele. Sorriu também, sem pensar em outra coisa além de possuí-lo imediatamente.

- Meu pequeno Raito... - suspirou delicadamente ao ouvido dele, mordiscando-lhe o lóbulo e enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço.

Embalado pelos carinhos que recebia, Raito agarrou os cabelos negros com mais força, deslizou suavemente as mãos até a cintura magra e puxou a camiseta branca para cima. L soltou-se apenas o necessário para ajudar a tirá-la e já voltou a enlaçá-lo em mais um longo beijo, desabotoando rapidamente a camisa dele e o trazendo para o mais próximo de si que pudesse.

As respirações pesadas e o palpitar dos corações se misturaram às carícias ininterruptas, e logo L encontrou-se procurando ansiosamente o fecho das calças de Raito. Ao se dar conta disso, ele encarou Ryuuzaki por um momento, encontrando a expressão de desejo que já havia visto uma vez. Tê-la diante de si exatamente da mesma forma, intocada, - _como se nada tivesse acontecido desde aquela noite fria_ - trouxe ao seu coração um alento indescritível em palavras.

Por isso, depositou tudo no gesto de agarrar-se forte a ele, abrindo seu zíper também e fazendo com que seus membros se tocassem. Começou a se mexer devagar, encostando sua testa na de Ryuuzaki.

Um sorriso espalhou-se no rosto de L com a sensação provocada pelo carinho conjunto e pela iniciativa apaixonada de Raito. Fechou os olhos e o beijou novamente, terminando de escorregar para o chão as calças e roupas íntimas já quase totalmente caídas.

Fascinado pelo calor do corpo de Raito se intensificar a cada instante, pela sua expressão pura e pela carícia ritmada que compartilhavam, sentiu que não poderia esperar muito mais. Apertou as nádegas dele com força, e ouvi-lo gemer – _como antes, como da primeira vez_ - o impeliu a continuar.

Raito reconheceu a dor de ser penetrado em sua intimidade pelos dedos firmes e seguros de Ryuuzaki, e se retesou por alguns instantes até que se acostumasse com os movimentos dentro de si. E assim como o desconforto, os gemidos também eram inevitáveis. Deliciado por eles, L continuou até perceber o garoto ter pequenos espasmos e sentir as unhas dele afundadas na carne de seu ombro magro. Então, livrou-o - _devagar, aos poucos_ - e subiu as pernas dele o mínimo necessário, fitando-o com um sorriso.

Raito apenas jogou a cabeça para trás e segurou mais forte os ombros de L, sentindo-se arder em desejo. Também não esperou mais para abaixar-se, movendo os quadris até que entrasse por completo.

Na posição em que se encontrava, conseguia controlar o próprio ritmo e assim intensificar o prazer, dominando a dor. Sorria de olhos fechados, sentindo as mãos de L ora em suas coxas, guiando-o, ora acariciando seu membro, ora segurando sua cintura para que seus movimentos se combinassem. E além de tudo isso, havia os gemidos roucos e a frase _"meu pequeno Raito"_ adentrando seus ouvidos de tempos em tempos.

Incitado pelas carícias, espichou-se e agarrou os braços da poltrona, usando-os como apoio para subir e descer com mais vigor. Os gemidos cada vez mais altos e roucos de L e as unhas cravando-se em suas costas o incentivavam a ir mais e mais forte.

Em um dado momento L agarrou o membro de Raito com força, fazendo-o quase gritar e ser tomado por um prazer agradável simultaneamente. Sorriu largamente, jogando a cabeça para frente e emitindo um gemido baixo e sutil, - _como um ronronar_. - Encantado com isso, Ryuuzaki o beijou ternamente e, quando os olhos deles se encontraram, Raito o abraçou, encaixando o rosto no ombro dele.

Sentiu os braços magros o apertando forte contra o peito e o bater dos corações no mesmo ritmo, assim como seus movimentos fluidos. Afundavam-se cada vez mais um no outro, e, enroscados como estavam_, - pernas entrelaçadas, quadris ansiosos, murmúrios incontidos -_ deixaram que o clímax os levasse e os trouxesse de volta ao mesmo tempo, em uma onda conjunta de sensações.

**XXX  
**

Ficaram alguns minutos abraçados, recuperando as energias. L deitou a cabeça de Raito no próprio peito, ajeitando-o no colo, e beijou sua testa. Ele sorria serenamente, sentindo uma paz confortável tomar seu coração. Como se quisesse guardar essa expressão para sempre, L o abraçou mais junto a si.

_- É você, meu Raito. Assim como da primeira vez.  
_  
- Em que está pensando?

- Estou feliz. Porque você está aqui comigo. Seja bem-vindo, Raito.

- Por que fala como se eu tivesse acabado de chegar?

Sorriu para o menino. Não adiantaria explicar.

- É que nunca ninguém chegou tão longe.

Raito piscou.

- Ninguém... tão longe...?

- Sim. Você é a primeira pessoa que mexeu comigo desse jeito. Que tocou aqui dentro. - pôs a mão no próprio peito. Raito sorriu, ajeitando os cabelos dele.

- O primeiro que mexeu, o primeiro que tocou... e... – sussurrou - o primeiro que beijou...?

L corou, pego de surpresa. Não havia pensado nisso.

- É. Qual o problema disso? Nunca fui muito sociável.

- É brincadeira, querido! - riu, divertido - Eu não resisti. E se quer saber, isso me deixa até feliz. Gosto de saber que você é só meu... - afagou o peito dele, satisfeito.

- Hum. - mordeu os lábios - Isso tudo pode ser novo para mim, mas você terá o melhor.

- Ah é? - sorriu malicioso - Você aprende rápido isso também. Gênio em todos os aspectos?

- É só usar a intuição. É a natureza, não é verdade?

- E que natureza... - deslizou os dedos pelo pescoço e braço do amante, carinhosamente passando-os sobre a cicatriz recente. Entrelaçou a própria mão na dele e a beijou. L sorriu, e foi correspondido. Entre os lábios calados de Raito, a certeza: desta vez sem culpas, sem remorsos, sem negações posteriores.

Sem fuga.

A campainha da porta interrompeu a troca de olhares. Raito levantou-se e vestiu-se rapidamente, para atendê-la enquanto L ia ao banheiro.

- Agora que o vinho chegou, podemos jantar! Deixe-me apenas colocar as taças sobre a mesa, e já pode vir!

- Então, vejamos o que Raito-kun preparou de tão especial para esta noite. – ao encarar a mesa, L meneou a cabeça em uma expressão indecifrável. Independente disso, Raito afastou a cadeira, oferecendo lugar para que se sentasse.

- O convidado de honra, por favor, tenha a bondade de tomar seu posto.

L sentou-se do seu modo característico, mordendo o dedão sem tirar os olhos de Raito enquanto ele servia o vinho e enchia os pratos com esmero.

- _Esse brilho incontido nos olhos me atrai demais. Para alguém que nunca deu atenção às simplicidades rotineiras, está mesmo muito interessado neste jantar que preparou, Raito-kun._

Não pôde evitar um sorriso caprichoso ao ponderar que ele mesmo, Ryuuzaki, era a causa de um efeito desses naquele menino entediado.

- Aqui está. – pôs diante de L uma quantidade considerável de comida – O que achou da escolha? Não é tão ruim, não é mesmo?

- Confesso que esperava algo com mais verduras, mas pelo visto aquelas compras foram só para desviar minha atenção, estou certo?

- Um passo de cada vez, não é verdade? – Raito riu-se, sentando-se na outra ponta da pequena mesa e apoiando a mão no queixo, contemplativo da cena.

- Concordo plenamente. Bem... – segurou o prato e o levou até a altura dos olhos – Ao menos tem carboidratos, e o aroma está ótimo. Até para mim.

Continuou analisando por mais um tempo, o suficiente para Raito começar a se cansar e imaginar que talvez Ryuuzaki estivesse brincando com ele. Controlou ao máximo a vontade de bufar e gritar que se não quisesse comer, dissesse logo e poderiam dar tudo para algum mendigo faminto, assim não desperdiçariam nada.

- _Quanto tempo ele acha que eu levei para preparar o macarrão, o molho e as almôndegas desse jeito? Não precisava demonstrar descaso..._

Quando L enrolou uma porção no garfo pela terceira vez, finalmente deu sinal de efetivamente provar a comida, mesmo apenas lambendo o macarrão como se fosse um pirulito. Raito, que estava a ponto de estourar, acalmou-se um mínimo e continuou observando.

Mais uma lambida veio após alguns instantes estudando o novo sabor que experimentara. O tempo entre elas foi diminuindo até que finalmente comesse toda a garfada, não sem antes colocar mais molho.

- Então? Como está, Ryuuzaki? – Raito abriu um sorriso vitorioso perante a visão de L comendo lenta, porém continuamente, todo o macarrão e as almôndegas do prato.

- O molho está ótimo. De verdade. Eu vou querer mais um pouco.

- Deixe que eu lhe sirva, então! Bastante molho, certo? – a animação momentânea na voz de Raito não passou despercebida para Ryuuzaki, nem o fato de que ele só começara a comer depois de ter visto sua receita ser aprovada.

- _Quem diria que realmente cozinhasse tão bem, Yagami Raito! Vai me seduzir nesse ponto também? Pensando por esse lado, vou querer saber se prepararia sobremesas tão notórias quanto os pratos salgados._

Sorrindo perante essa perspectiva, terminou a segunda rodada de macarronada acompanhada do vinho. Não costumava consumir álcool, mas aquela se tornara definitivamente uma ocasião especial. Nem nos seus melhores cálculos o desastre da visita aos pais de Raito terminaria tão bem.

- Já está satisfeito? – o mais novo perguntou ao ver o prato vazio de L – Mais vinho, talvez?

- Estou saciado quanto ao jantar, Raito-kun, obrigado. Aceitarei as sobremesas agora.

- Certo... –suspirou - estava ansioso por isso, não é verdade? O que vai querer?

- Um pedaço de cada, obviamente.

- Tem uns dez tipos de sobremesa... ah, que seja, eu pegarei para você.

Ainda que reclamasse, Raito se esmerou em preparar um digno buffet de sobremesas, e observar essas atitudes fazia L coçar os dedos dos pés sem parar e manter o dedão na boca por um longo tempo. Aquela sim, era uma faceta diferente.

- _Cuidadoso, dedicado, prestativo. E assombrosamente sincero, como posso constatar. É diferente do garoto perfeito com um sorriso solícito no rosto, este aqui age quase como se não estivesse se dando conta de suas gentilezas. _

Ryuuzaki pegou-se supondo que nem o desmemoriado inocente e nem o assassino cruel, mas essa personalidade intermediária seria a mais próxima da verdadeira natureza do rapaz. Ao menos tinha a certeza de nunca ter observado comportamento semelhante nele.

- _Bem, depois de ter me convencido a comer macarrão à bolonhesa agora pouco, suponho que isso nos deixe empatados. Mas não direi nada. É mais gracioso que ele não se perceba por enquanto._

- Ficarei com um pedaço de pudim de leite. Acho que o seu 'jantar de sobremesas' está de bom tamanho, não é?

- Você conhece meus padrões, Raito-kun. Está ótimo, obrigado. – quando Raito inclinou-se para colocar a bandeja em frente à Ryuuzaki, este o puxou para mais um beijo, desta vez com um agradável sabor de vinho. Com o desprendimento que apenas L era capaz de lhe incitar, Raito enlaçou-o sem demora.

Só interromperam o beijo quando o ar realmente começara a fazer falta. Olharam-se demoradamente antes que Raito ocupasse seu lugar na mesa novamente, ainda que não soltasse a mão do parceiro. Um silêncio agradável instaurou-se enquanto comiam, simplesmente por estarem ocupados pensando nos detalhes um do outro e percebendo nuances que haviam passado em branco.

Era como se finalmente existisse paz o bastante em seus corações para que se vissem apenas como pessoas apaixonadas, mesmo que só por uma noite. Na quietude sorridente pairava um contrato para que, naquele quarto, fossem apenas Raito e Ryuuzaki, duas almas curando as últimas feridas interiores com gestos de carinho verdadeiros.

- O jantar foi inesquecível, Raito-kun. Eu agradeço.

- Você comeu bem. Superou minhas expectativas!!! – enquanto falava, ia retirando da mesa os pratos e travessas vazias, levando-os para a cozinha. L levantou-se ao mesmo tempo.

- E você, as minhas. Pode deixar a louça, Watari limpará tudo. Você já foi gentil o bastante cozinhando, agora descanse um pouco.

- Tem certeza? Bem, se você diz... vai querer mais vinho?

- Não, também. – retirou a garrafa das mãos dele e a recolocou na mesa – Já está tarde. Não gostaria de um banho?

- Agora que você falou – espreguiçou-se – Seria perfeito, depois de um dia tão agitado.

- E desta vez – aproximou-se, um sorriso maroto se formando por trás do dedão – poderei compensá-lo pelo tratamento que me deu em Yukishiromiya. Confesso que nunca tive um banho tão aprazível quanto aquele.

- Mesmo com todo o sangue em volta, e após uma cirurgia caseira emergencial? – não tanto as palavras, mas o olhar certeiro e o modo de caminhar que L adquiriu enquanto falava fizeram Raito sentir as pontas das orelhas esquentarem. Ainda assim, limitou-se a por as mãos nos bolsos, fitando os trejeitos do outro.

- Desta vez não haverá sangue, e estamos na mais perfeita saúde. – tomou a mão dele na sua, conduzindo a ambos para o banheiro sem tirar os olhos de um já corado Raito – O que torna as probabilidades de o banho ser ainda mais aprazível... 97,8%.

- Certamente será. E será também melhor do que quando estávamos algemados.

L riu perante a lembrança.

- Você só reclamava, mas acabou desistindo de tomar banho separadamente depois de alguns dias... aposto que já estava de olho em mim.

- Bobo! – abraçou-se de súbito às costas dele – É que você sempre demorava demais!!! Era terrível ficar sentado do lado de fora do box esperando a minha vez... Ryuuzaki, seu egoísta sem coração. Mas confesso que algumas vezes imaginei que pudesse me atacar durante o banho...

- Bem, Raito-kun... – sussurrou risonho, ao entrarem no banheiro – Imaginou com propriedade.

- Oh. – arregalou os olhos – Você é mesmo um pervertido.

A resposta de L enquanto ligava o chuveiro foi um sorriso que apenas confirmava a afirmação. Em dois tempos desfez-se das roupas, enquanto Raito pendurava as próprias peças nos cabides apropriados. Ao juntar-se a Ryuuzaki, este já o esperava sob a ducha quente.

- Vou esfregar suas costas. – Raito pegou o sabonete líquido e, fazendo bastante espuma, se pos a ensaboar não só as costas, mas também barriga, braços, pernas, enfim, todo o corpo de L, com o cuidado de um ourives lavando uma preciosa jóia. Após enxáguá-lo, alcançou o shampoo e levou as mãos até a massa negra que se tornara a cabeça de Ryuuzaki.

- Seus cabelos são tão macios... são espessos, mas macios. - fazia espuma como se lidasse com uma criança, e ele realmente se mexia tanto quanto uma, o que o encantava. Poderia brincar com aquelas madeixas por horas a fio.

L limitou-se a fechar os olhos e aproveitar essa ternura o máximo possível. Ser cuidado dessa forma mexia com seu coração de uma maneira que não conseguia pôr em palavras.

Por isso, logo partiria para a ação. Assim que Raito enxaguou sua cabeça, o segurou pelos ombros e fez com que se olhassem.

- Farei isso, agora.

Começou por esfregar os cabelos dele com calma, quase fio por fio, e alegrou-se ao vê-lo sorrir. Logo em seguida colocou-se atrás dele para esfregar suas costas, massageando-as ao mesmo tempo e sentindo os músculos relaxarem e reagiram em suas mãos.

- Raito-kun está gostando do banho? – confidenciou ao ouvido dele, tendo um suspiro afirmativo como resposta.

Feliz e satisfeito, continuou a explorar cada milímetro que conseguia. Além das costas, o abraçou para esfregar seu peito e barriga, sem pressa. Conforme avançava, sentia a respiração do outro começar a ficar pesada e ele soltar o peso, sendo embalado pelos seus braços. Não resistiu mais a abraçá-lo bem junto a si sob o chuveiro, deixando que a água levasse a espuma embora.

- Raito-kun... - sussurrou devagar, o queixo pousado no ombro do outro - Eu quero você... quero amar você.

Raito sentiu um arrepio extasiante na nuca e acolheu-se ainda mais nos braços de L. Ser amado. Isso soava tão doce e reconfortante.

_- Eu quero ser amado.  
_  
Os beijos em seu pescoço e ombros e o modo como ele acariciava seu peito o faziam suspirar, sem querer esperar mais.

- Me ama...

**XXX**

L virou o rosto dele e o beijou apaixonadamente, enquanto descia a mão para acariciar o membro já alerta do amante. Sem pressa, aumentava e diminuía a intensidade das carícias, orquestrando cada reação do outro. Via que ele sorria de um jeito fabuloso, apertando uma das mãos nos cabelos de sua nuca e pedindo por mais. Teve vontade de manter-se ali até o final, mas isso não seria o suficiente.

Portanto, deslizou o próprio corpo para baixo e ajoelhou-se entre as pernas de Raito, passando os dentes, a língua, beijando e acariciando toda a região antes de começar a sugá-lo com força. Raito suspirava e gemia satisfeito, fortemente encostado à parede. De repente, o nome de Ryuuzaki era a coisa mais linda a ser dita e ele não queria mais parar de falar.

A água do chuveiro caindo nas costas de L parecia incitá-lo ainda mais a continuar em Raito. Sentia seus cabelos serem agarrados com força e quase puxados pelas mãos do garoto a cada sensação de clímax que provocava nele. Quando percebeu que logo chegaria ao ápice, engolfou-o totalmente e em um ritmo tão intenso que até sentiu pontadas de dor, mas não se importou. Ouvir seu próprio nome ser gemido alto e longamente compensou qualquer desconforto.

Enquanto os sentidos de Raito ainda estavam amortecidos pelo orgasmo e ele se concentrava em reaver o ar nos pulmões, L subiu e o abraçou, desencostando-o da parede e o virando de frente para ela. Sem opção, Raito esticou os braços amortecidos e colocou as mãos nos azulejos para manter o equilíbrio. Sentia que ele o preparava mais uma vez com o sêmen recente, e só conseguiu proferir uma única palavra, tão baixo que ela foi quase adivinhada ao invés de escutada.

- Vem.

Sem hesitação, L o envolveu em seus braços e entrou. Logo o ritmo se tornou rápido, cheio de desejo, vigoroso como nunca antes. Raito sentia-se explodir por dentro a cada estocada. Havia dor, mas acima de tudo havia vida, tanta vida que parecia não haver mais espaço para mais e ele precisava gemer para deixá-la sair um mínimo que fosse.

L não se reconheceria neste momento, sedento por aquele sentimento de uma forma inédita. O fato era que já se viciara no calor e no gosto de Raito, mesmo tendo provado ainda poucas vezes. Um vício totalmente diferente de seus doces, pois, mesmo que os chocolates e bolos o mantivessem alerta e satisfeito, nunca haviam lhe proporcionado uma adrenalina tão grande. Uma felicidade tão grande.

Raito era o oposto de suas frias salas informatizadas, de sua palidez natural, de seu distanciamento das paixões do mundo. Raito era fogo, vida, perigo, calor, tudo junto, de uma vez e sem pausas. Nenhum dos dois totalmente no controle, se guiando por instintos e ações não-premeditadas.

Eram sorrisos largos e lágrimas ingênuas, dor e alegria, sentimentos sempre tão controlados e medidos que agora pareciam vibrar por si só, felizes por se libertarem da redoma de racionalidade imposta pelo coração que os continha. Os dois ofegavam como recém-nascidos, como se conhecessem a luz pela primeira vez.

**XXX  
**

_- Minha luz._

Raito encostou a testa no azulejo. Sentia L ainda abraçado a si, respirando largamente em seu ouvido.

- Isso... foi bom? – perguntou, mesmo sabendo que era uma frase um tanto clichê. Mas tinha consciência da maneira que havia tomado Raito, e precisava da resposta dele para ter certeza se tinha agido com grosseria ou não.

- Foi ótimo. Eu me senti muito vivo. – virou o rosto e o beijou, estampando um sorriso que aliviou os temores de Ryuuzaki.

- Bom saber disso. Eu te disse que teria o melhor de mim... cuidarei de você direitinho. - o abraçou forte, colando a boca em seu ouvido - Você é meu, e de ninguém mais. E vai ser para sempre, de agora em diante.

Raito sorriu. Aquelas palavras o confortavam, e também confortavam Ryuuzaki de um modo que o garoto não imaginava.

Ter Raito o mais perto possível e afirmar com veemência que ficariam juntos para sempre, independente de qualquer coisa, eram atitudes que passavam confiança para o aparentemente inabalável detetive. Mas, apesar de sempre parecer tão seguro e forte, amar e ser amado eram situações novas demais e tão caóticas que chegava a ser assustadoras. De repente não conhecia mais os próprios limites antes sempre tão bem estabelecidos e, a partir disso, machucar-se e machucar Raito seria um risco constante.

Alheio a essas divagações e com uma tranqüilidade apaziguadora, Raito fechou o chuveiro e conduziu L para fora do box.

- Acho que já ficamos tempo demais nesse banheiro. – pegou a toalha – Agora, sente aqui.

- Vai me secar? – riu-se – Tudo bem, quando eu estava ferido, mas...

- Mas o quê? – o pegou pela mão, sentando-o – Não posso fazer isso só porque está saudável agora? Tarde demais... já estou fazendo!!!

Esfregou a toalha com estardalhaço nos cabelos negros, rindo pelo protesto do outro.

- Tsc, é mesmo um bebê nessas horas...

Foi o último comentário feito até que estivessem totalmente secos. De alguma forma, o silêncio daquele momento era necessário e não havia palavras realmente importantes a serem ditas. Os atos falariam por si mesmos.

Saíram para o quarto só de toalha, prontos a vestirem os pijamas e se acomodarem, pois a madrugada já se pronunciava. Ao chegarem perto da cama, a voz de Ryuuzaki fez-se ouvir repentinamente.

- Quer escolher o lado?

Raito virou-se e deu com um sorriso contido o fitando. Riram juntos, lembrando da mesma situação: a primeira noite em que dormiram algemados.

- Da outra vez você me ofereceu um pijama.

- E você escolheu o lado esquerdo. Veja, o pijama está sobre a cama.

- Heh! E você não vai usar um, como sempre, né?

- E por que eu deveria? - sem dar tempo de Raito responder, jogou-se sobre ele, derrubando os dois no colchão - Já que nem pretendo deixar você vestir o seu.

Sob as risadas do mais novo, L começou a beijá-lo no peito, rosto, ombros, e onde mais pudesse alcançar.

- Você não está cansado? – protestou, abraçando o moreno e rolando com ele para o lado na cama. Como resposta, teve uma mordida no queixo e outra no pescoço que o fizeram ponderar sinceramente sobre o próprio cansaço.

**XXX**

Sem mais delongas, L saltou em cima dele como um gato, languidamente, e se pôs a mirar cada detalhe do corpo nu do rapaz. Raito mordeu os lábios, sentindo-se excitar imediatamente apenas por estar sendo observado dessa forma. Era como se os enormes e negros olhos já o estivessem devorando.

- Eu ainda não fiz nada, Raito-kun.

- Então, o que está esperando, L? – lançou-lhe um olhar de luxúria intensa e o abraçou com as pernas – Agora que me despertou, espero que me deixe cansado de novo.

Beijou-o abruptamente, sem dar espaço para que Ryuuzaki tomasse qualquer atitude além de morder-lhe os lábios e arranhar-lhe os ombros. De repente L desvencilhou-se do beijo para explorar o pescoço de Raito, ao mesmo tempo em que sua coxa mantinha uma leve pressão entre as pernas do garoto.

As mãos de Raito corriam nervosamente pelas costas brancas e arqueadas, riscando-as sutilmente de vez em quando enquanto a língua de L deslizava pelos mamilos sensíveis do garoto, acariciando-os devagar. A doçura que experimentava o convidou a concentrar-se apenas nisso por um tempo, o suficiente para sentir sua própria mão ser guiada até a virilidade dele.

Ao invés de segurá-lo, L fez com que o próprio Raito se tocasse, sussurrando roucamente que gostaria de ver como ele faria. Totalmente à vontade, o garoto o fez, mas não apenas em si mesmo, para o prazer de Ryuuzaki. Sentiram os rostos corarem conforme a carícia simultânea prosseguia, mas Raito não deixou que chegassem ao ápice tão rápido.

Olharam-se, entendendo que deveriam se conter e prolongar cada momento. L levantou-se um tanto, segurou a perna do outro e se pôs a beijar com pequenas mordidas a parte interior da coxa, indescritivelmente macia. Não se conteve em continuar experimentando-o até onde pudesse alcançar. Soltou um gemido curto e alto quando sentiu Raito apalpando suas nádegas com firmeza, e o fitou. O rapaz sorria, farto pelo conteúdo macio em suas mãos. Uma pele de bebê, lisa, intacta, tão suave e pequena que o seduzia pelo simples contato.

Essa pureza intrínseca do corpo de Ryuuzaki o excitava demais.

- Eu te amo... – suspirou ansiosamente, puxando L para mais perto como se ele fosse escorrer por entre seus dedos. Percebendo a voz mole e o brilho lacrimejante nos olhos castanhos, além do clamor do próprio corpo, Ryuuzaki colou seu peito arfante ao dele e, como em uma dança sincronizada, as pernas de Raito voltaram a enlaçá-lo ao mesmo tempo em que movia os quadris, se preparando para adentrá-lo.

- _Você é meu, e de ninguém mais._

Mais uma vez, a explosão de sensações tomou conta de suas almas, muito mais intensamente do que qualquer sonho que pudessem ter tido no passado, em dias aparentemente tão distantes que podiam ter pertencido a uma outra vida. O instante presente era a única realidade existente e tangível em todas as suas cores e sons. O amor, antes um conceito abstrato e estranho, tinha sim forma e matéria, escondida e preservada no fundo dos olhos um do outro até que encontrassem o caminho para contemplá-la.

Com essa descoberta acalentadora, as razões para o medo desaparecem na racionalidade de mármore, a qual não tem lugar no acolhimento de um mundo feito de amor vivo.

Raito não sentia mais o colchão sob suas costas; era como se estivesse flutuando no ar, seguro apenas pelas mãos firmes de Ryuuzaki, e quase podia sentir seu pulso algemado ao dele novamente. Ainda que soubesse estarem em um ritmo frenético, as cenas passavam em câmera lenta perante seus olhos, e podia ver cada sorriso e movimento de L em todos os detalhes. Achando-se refletido no céu estrelado que se tornaram as pupilas negras à sua frente, amou a pureza do que viu.

E desejou de todo o coração que não se tornasse diferente disso, que sempre pudesse ser como L o via naquele momento e que os olhos brilhantes dele fossem espelho e guardião de sua alma até o fim dos tempos.

Como uma resposta afirmativa a pensamentos tão íntimos e inconscientes, L segurou com muito mais força a mão de Raito enquanto o guiava em direção ao gozo conjunto. Externaram a paixão com tal intensidade que precisaram gritar juntos para aliviarem a força da natureza que os conduzia.

**XXX**

Desta vez, ao final, L sentia o corpo tremer da cabeça aos pés. Nunca antes havia chegado a tamanho extremo de emoções, nem mesmo imaginava que algo assim pudesse existir e estar ao alcance de seres humanos. Sob si, o peito ofegante de Raito e as mãos dele afagando seus cabelos molhados de suor o mantinham em contato com a realidade. Uma moleza agradável tomava conta de seu corpo conforme os batimentos cardíacos voltavam ao normal.

- Agora... estou cansado mesmo, meu amor. – Raito respirou fundo, e riu distraidamente. Ryuuzaki o encarou, ainda processando internamente o que acontecera.

- Isso foi... incrível.

- Incrível? Ryuu, o que você fez comigo? Sinto-me... – hesitou, e por fim o aninhou junto ao peito – Vem aqui. Não diz nada.

_Felicidade não se explica, _L pensou ter ouvido dentro de sua mente. Não sabia mais se ele mesmo imaginara a frase ou se ela surgira vinda de algum lugar no passado, já que mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos.

_- Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sinto sono. Sinto que preciso... que posso dormir em paz, sem pensar em tudo que tenho a fazer no dia de amanhã._

Aninharam-se nos travesseiros, confortavelmente abraçados. Um último suspiro saiu dos pulmões de Raito, seu coração em um estado de paz cuja existência só se lembrava agora. De alguma forma, sentia-se alforriado, e dormiria serenamente ao lado do único ser que o fazia dispersar todo o carinho dentro de si.

_Você é um ser humano, Yagami Raito._ Esse pensamento, praticamente um devaneio, trouxe o último alento antes que o sono só lhe permitisse forças para mais um par de palavras.

- Boa noite, Ryuuzaki.

- Boa noite, Raito-kun.

* * *

**Notas Finais:** é isso, demoramos, mas voltamos!!! Desta vez com um capítulo para todos os gostos, finalmente com o lemon e alguns fluffys. Esperamos que tenham gostado de ler tanto quanto nós gostamos de escrever essa parte, lançando uma luz de felicidade depois de tanta tormenta ter atingido esses dois. Eles mereciam uma folga, não é verdade? Como se percebe, a fanfic entra em um novo estágio. Esperamos que estejam gostando do andamento!!! Se estão ou não, nos deixem saber!!!

Até a próxima!!!

**No próximo capítulo:** novas decisões deverão nortear a vida de Raito e L daqui em diante, o que significa muito jogo de cintura, administração de prioridades...e talvez novos embates.


End file.
